The Summer Series
by Copperboom Brazzlefrat
Summary: R/J. Written like episodes. I'm trying to get the ending out as soon as possible. Not Tuesdays at 8 PM anymore, because I have homework. :(
1. Oh, By The Way ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this show, or any of the characters, and I'm not affiliated with Warner Brothers or A.S-P. in anyway. ALTHOUGH ... I did create the character Jean (pronounced, John with a little z-sound at the beginning). : ) I also do not own "The Wonderful World of Disney," Nike, the Energizer Bunny or "Sesame Street" both which are mentioned.  
  
Summary: This story is written as a transcript might be. (Although I'm a little rusty at some of the terms.) It picks up where the season two finale, "I Can't Get Started" leaves off. It is a revamp of the story "Rory and the Beast" (which I wrote), and which I felt was rushed, and had a poor plot line. This is taking things a little slower, and there will be sequels to come, guaranteed. The pairing is Rory and Jess.  
  
A/N: This is my only my second fan fic. Please, read and review - but don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please note - I don't do Trory's. : ) . THANK YOU, to all my pre-readers without whom, this story would not be published. I value all your opinions very much and hope you are pleased with this helping of Jory-ness.  
  
Spoilers: The season finale "I Can't Get Started" and anything prior to it.  
  
"Oh, By The Way ..."  
  
(OPEN to the OUTDOORS of the INDEPENDENCE INN. SOOKIE and JACKSON are at the alter, and kiss. They proceed down the aisle, arm in arm, applause echoing behind them as they depart from the aisle way. They walk off to the left, where the wedding party is congregating, and two photographers are running around hurriedly, pointing out positions. LORELAI and RORY come into view as they make their way back down the aisle. Fake smiles are spread across their faces. RORY looks over both shoulders at the crowd, then begins to speak through her teeth, trying to keep the conversation subtle.)  
  
RORY: Where's dad?  
LORELAI (also speaking through her teeth): Not here.  
RORY: You're a regular Sherlock Holmes.  
LORELAI: He's on his way to Boston, ok?  
(RORY stops speaking through her teeth as they are further from the crowd, but continues to speak softly.)  
RORY: Why?  
LORELAI: Ahh ....  
RORY (in a long, exaggerated tone): Mom ...  
LORELAI: To see Sherry.  
RORY: But ...  
LORELAI: She's pregnant, Rory. Sherry is pregnant.  
(RORY's jaw drops.)  
LORELAI: That's about the size of it.  
(LORELAI takes a hand from her bouquet and presses RORY's chin up with her two fingers so that her mouth is closed.)  
LORELAI: So, uh ... Washington?  
RORY: Yea.  
LORELAI: I take it you guys won then.  
RORY: Yea.  
LORELAI: So you are definitely going?  
RORY: I don't know, I don't even know if it's mandatory.  
LORELAI: But you're leaning more towards yes?  
RORY (in an unsure tone): Maybe.  
LORELAI: Is that more towards a no, then?  
RORY: I don't know, ok?!  
LORELAI: Well, I'm sorry, I'd just like to know if I'm going to be spending six weeks of the summer alone, or what. I've gotta start planning for all the wild keg parties ahead of time.  
RORY: Mom!  
LORELAI: What?  
RORY: I kissed Jess.  
LORELAI: Ha ha ... That's a good one. Now I can smile for the pictures.  
(RORY raises her eyebrows at LORELAI who realizes she isn't' joking.)  
LORELAI: And the hits just keep on coming.  
(A photographer, grabs RORY and LORELAI by the arms and places them next to SOOKIE on the opposite side of JACKSON.)  
PHOTOGRAPHER: Say cheese.  
RORY and LORELAI (in unison): Oy, with the poodles already.  
  
* OPENING THEME and FIRST COMMERCIAL BREAK. *  
  
OPEN to the front of the INDEPENDENCE INN.  
(SOOKIE and JACKSON are standing in front of a limo, and about two dozen various wedding guests are crowded around. SOOKIE is standing in front of LORELAI talking fast, and handing her two huge binders.)  
SOOKIE: These are all the recipes that we use for everything we serve.  
(LORELAI stumbles with the weight of the binders as SOOKIE sets them completely in her arms.)  
LORELAI: You really mean everything, huh?  
(SOOKIE hands her a slip of paper.)  
SOOKIE: These are all the places I can be contacted if there is any trouble. The hotel, my pager ...  
LORELAI: You are not bringing your pager.  
SOOKIE: But what if something goes wrong?  
LORELAI: Nothing will go wrong. Now give me the pager.  
SOOKIE: But I ...  
LORELAI: Sookie, as your best friend, I cannot let you leave for you honeymoon with your pager. You can't be bothered on your honeymoon. Everything will be fine, now hand it over.  
(SOOKIE reluctantly pulls the pager out of her purse, and hands it in LORELAI's open hand. They hug, and then kiss each other on the cheek.)  
SOOKIE: Thanks, sweetie. I'm just so ...  
LORELAI: Worried, I know, but don't be. Plus, if anything goes wrong, I can just sent the extra business to Luke.  
(JACKSON pulls SOOKIE towards the limo.)  
LORELAI (calling out): Have a good time! Call in a few days!  
SOOKIE: I will! Thank you!  
(The limo door shuts and pulls away from the curb. Tears form in LORELAI's eyes. The crowd waves at the limo as it goes off. Soon, RORY comes up behind LORELAI an sets her head on LORELAI's shoulder.)  
RORY: Mom ...  
LORELAI: Hmm ...  
RORY: I'm going to go for a quick walk with Dean.  
LORELAI: Good luck.  
RORY: I'm gonna need it.  
LORELAI: Yes you are, hon.  
(LORELAI smiles a little, RORY almost gets defensive, but realizes that LORELAI is just trying to make the situation a little lighter. RORY turns to leave then back.)  
RORY: Are you ok? ... You know, with Dad and everything?  
LORELAI: No ... but I will be. Are you ok?  
RORY: You know ... I figured it was too good to be true. And I didn't have a lot of time to get used to the idea. But ... it's still not ok. And I can't believe Sherry is pregnant. I can't believe I'm going to be a sister. I can't believe that I ... well you know.   
(RORY looks down, afraid that someone will hear her.)  
LORELAI: This day has been full of those things that I can't seem to get through my head.  
RORY: You know, if both of us weren't feeling so lousy, I'd have a great comeback for that.  
LORELAI: What? That I have a thick skull?  
RORY: Well, at least we know I'm not adopted.  
(DEAN emerges from the crowd to RORY's side and puts his arm around her. LORELAI tries to hide her worried face, but looking around.)  
RORY: I'll be home in a little bit.  
(LORELAI watches RORY and DEAN walk off toward the center of town. More tears form in her eyes. LORELAI turns toward the INN and goes inside, and into the quiet kitchen, where she sets down the two giant binders on a counter, then bends over on top of them, and bangs her head on them.)  
  
FADE to LUKE'S DINER.  
(It is later in the evening but the remainders of SOOKIE's wedding party are trailing in for coffee and snacks. PATTY and BABETTE are at a table whispering loudly, MICHEL is sitting with them, sitting stiffly. KIRK is sitting alone at a table distant from the rest of the crowd. MICHEL jumps as PATTY pinches him and he moves his chair away from them by a few inches. JESS, like promised, is helping serve the closing crowd, and cleaning as well. He's actually being semi-pleasant to the customers, and smiling here and there. LUKE is looking at him suspiciously when JESS makes his way back to the counter to grab orders to deliver.)  
LUKE: You went and saw her, didn't you?  
JESS: I don't know what you're talking about.  
LUKE: You do too. You are walking around being half-pleasant, smiling like some goofy cartoon character, being courteous to my customers. You, my friend, are happy because you went to see her, after I told you not to mess with things.  
JESS: You told me things would have to be different so I could stay here. So they are. I'm being a cordial server, I'm doing what I'm being asked to do. Frankly, it's all a little too "Wonderful World of Disney" for me - but that seems to be what people like here. And if I'm liked, I stay, right? So here I am ... Mr. Sunshine, at your service.   
(JESS does a little bow.)  
LUKE: But she is part of the reason you want to stay.  
(JESS doesn't answer.)  
LUKE: She has a boyfriend, Jess. She's been with him for like, a year, or something, she's very happy with him and -  
JESS: Really happy, huh? Is that why she kissed me today?  
(LUKE stands, his mouth hanging open. JESS continues on with his work, smirking at LUKE'S expression.)  
  
FADE to OUTSIDE of LUKE'S DINER  
(DEAN and RORY are within ten feet of LUKE'S still in their formal apparel.)  
DEAN: Coffee?  
(RORY can see JESS serving inside.)  
RORY: Uh ... that's ok, I'm not really in the mood for coffee.  
DEAN (laughing): That's a good one.  
RORY: No, really. I'm just ... tired, I'd really like to get home, go to bed.  
DEAN: Just come in with me to get some coffee - to-go - then I'll walk you home.  
(As they come upon the doorstep, RORY steps in front of DEAN blocking him from the door.)  
DEAN: Rory, are you ok?  
(DEAN tries to walk around her and she steps back in front of him. He goes to the otherside, but still she blocks him again. He then sees JESS through the window, and manages to dodge RORY.)  
DEAN: What in the ... (DEAN enters the DINER, RORY close at his heels. DEAN begins to yell.) What is he ... (DEAN, obviously thinking, composes himself and speaks softer) What is he doing here?  
(JESS pretends to be oblivious to this activity but is obviously keeping one ear open.)  
RORY: He ... he moved back ... today.  
DEAN: You knew?  
RORY: Not until this afternoon.  
DEAN: We were all at the wedding this afternoon.  
RORY: He, kind of ... stopped by.  
DEAN: And that's why you didn't want me to come in here?  
RORY: I didn't want you to be upset with me.  
DEAN: I'm not upset with you, just upset. Should I be upset with you?  
RORY: N-No ...  
DEAN: I ... better go. I need to cool off. I'll see you tomorrow, Rory. (He bends down and kisses RORY quickly on the lips.) I love you.  
RORY: Good night.  
(DEAN leaves, RORY looks down at her feet, and makes her way towards the counter where LUKE is still in awe by JESS's remark.)  
RORY: Luke?  
LUKE: Oh, hi Rory ... Rory! (He jumps, as though he has been startled.)  
RORY: You ok, there?  
LUKE: Uh ... yea ... you need something?  
RORY: Coffee. Strong. Spike it.  
LUKE: Sorry, kid, you're underage.  
RORY: Pretend I'm my mom. (LUKE glares.) Or, on second thought, don't. Pain coffee is fine.  
(JESS admires RORY from a distance as she talks to LUKE. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. LUKE notices this.)  
LUKE: Hey, you, I'm not paying you to meditate.  
(RORY notices JESS and quickly grabs her coffee and leaves. JESS makes his way over to LUKE.)  
LUKE: ... She kissed you!?  
JESS: What, do you have delayed hearing or something?  
  
* COMMERCIAL BREAK *  
  
OPEN to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(RORY is sleeping but hears noise and groggily wakes up. She looks at her clock which flashes 4:30 in red lights. She gets out of bed and opens the door a crack to see light from the TV coming through the hall. She proceeds to the living room to find LORELAI sitting on the couch, wide awake, but frustrated look and flipping channels. RORY sits down next to her.)  
RORY: Anything good on?  
LORELAI: It's four-thirty in the morning. Not once, ever, has there been anything good on at this time.  
RORY: Guess that would explain why you are up.  
LORELAI (hesitating): ... He hasn't called.  
RORY: Dad?  
LORELAI: I was sure he'd at least leave a message. Let me know he'd gotten home alive.  
RORY: He will ...  
LORELAI: Or he won't.  
RORY: Eventually, he'll have to call.  
LORELAI: Not to talk to me.  
RORY: You don't know that.  
LORELAI: No, but I got a pretty good hunch.  
RORY: Maybe he's just trying to get used to the whole "I'm gonna be a dad, again," idea. Maybe he is trying to at least get on better terms with Sherry, so he can at least be a part of the kid's life. Maybe, it's not going ot turn out as bad as it seems right now.  
LORELAI: You know, you are way to too peppy for me to wallow.  
RORY: That's the point. Maybe you just need to hold off on the wallowing for a couple of days. (RORY kisses LORELAI on the head.) I love you.  
(RORY turns to go to her room, enters, and shuts the door behind her.)  
  
FADE to CHILTON HALLWAYS  
(RORY is walkind with PARIS down the hallways. PARIS is rambling about something having to do with their being elected and the trip to Washington. She is talking with her hands, and waving a packet of paper around.)  
PARIS: Here is your info for Washington.  
(RORY sighs as she is handed the packet.)  
PARIS: You are planning on going, right?  
RORY: Oh ... yea ... I'm ... going ...  
PARIS: Good, because you HAVE to go.  
RORY: It's mandatory?  
PARIS: Why does it matter? You just said you're going.  
RORY: I like to know all my options, thank you.  
PARIS (mumbling): It's not mandatory.  
RORY: What?  
PARIS: It's not mandatory. The school funds the trip, and automatically pay for two. If you couldn't or didn't want to go the space could be filled, by the secretary, treasurer ... or even a class representative easily.  
RORY: Who are the secretary and treasurer?  
(PARIS raises her eyebrows.)  
RORY: Shouldn't have asked. So, Madeline and Louise, huh?  
PARIS: They listen to me, ok? They take me seriously - that's all that matters. And, between the two of them, we do manage to get a full brain, so they aren't entirely useless.  
RORY: Whatever you say ... Remember, I'm just supposed to sit here and look "nice".  
PARIS: And go to Washington.  
RORY (sighing heavily throughout): And ... go ... to Washington.  
(PARIS makes a sharp turn down another hall way. RORY stops and leans against a nearby wall and blows her hair out of her face.  
  
OPEN to the LOBBY of the INDEPENDENCE INN  
(LORELAI enters, MICHEL is at the desk.)  
LORELAI: Michel, have there been any calls.  
MICHEL: I am a receptionist, there have been many calls.  
LORELAI: Ok, wise guy, have there been any for me?  
MICHEL: Ah, Sookie called - just checking on things. She was satisfied with my response.  
LORELAI: And what was that?  
MICHEL: That the kitchen was burning down. Of course I told her things were fine. I don't hold with your sarcastic nonsense.  
LORELAI: That's what you think. Was that the only called.  
MICHEL: I'm sorry to tell you, you are not that popular.  
(LORELAI continues on to the kitchen, looking disappointed. MICHEL steps from the desk and calls after her.)  
MICHEL: Oh, wait ... Your mother called. She's like you to call her back "as soon as possible".  
LORELAI: Was that supposed to cheer me up?  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
(LORELAI walks straight to the coffee pot, grabs a mug off a shelf and pours herself some steaming hot coffee. She takes a sip and spits it out right away.)  
LORELAI: Ack! Blech! Who made this coffee?  
(A man on the shorter side, no taller than 5'3" comes out and waves.)  
THE MAN: That's be me, ma'am.  
LORELAI: Are you the substitute for Sookie?  
THE MAN: Yes, ma'am, I am the substitute chef for Sockie.  
LORELAI: Ok, first off, her name is Sookie. What's your name?  
THE MAN: I am Jean.  
LORELAI: Jean, I'm Lorelai, the manager, coffee drinker extraordinare.  
JEAN: Yes. The notes, Sockie left said you like your coffee strong - I added an extra scoop. Is it too strong?  
LORELAI: You're kidding me, right? (JEAN looks confused.) Ok, you're not. You see, this coffee is ... well, it's on the weak side for me. Incredibly weak, actually. One scoop extra is for beginners, and I am not a beginner. No sir, I am thirty-some years past beginner stage. I drank coffee from the bottle. I could take every coffee drinker in this inn, and rink them under the table. My middle name is Starbucks. So, next time, try a few extra scoops. And - it's Sookie, not Sockie.  
JEAN: But, ah, Ms. Lorelai - a few, is three. Three extra scoops?  
LORELAI: You are a quick one, Jean. I think we are going to be good friends very shortly. But - you better make it four scoops, just for good measure.  
(JEAN stands there bewildered by this remark as LORELAI exits the kitchen and heads into the lobby and up the stairs.)  
  
FADE into CHRISTOPHER'S ROOM.  
(The room where CHRISTOPHER stayed as it was. The "Do Not Disturb" sign is still on the door, and on the inside, the bed is still unmade, some of his things are even still lying around. LORELAI sighs heavily and pulls her cell phone out of her blazer pocket and dials a number.)  
  
FADE to ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(EMILY answers the phone from the sitting room. Camera fades between EMILY's location, and LORELAI's as they converse.)  
EMILY: Gilmore Residence.  
LORELAI: Hi, Mom.  
EMILY: Hello, Lorelai. How are you?  
LORELAI: I'm alright, Mom. Michel said you called.  
EMILY: Oh yes. He's a delightful receptionist, that Michel.  
LORELAI: Cut to the chase, Mom.  
EMILY: I was wondering ... should we be expecting Christopher for dinner this Friday?  
LORELAI: Ah ... no, Mom. I don't think so.  
EMILY: What a shame. It'd be so nice to have all three of you here.  
LORELAI: Yea ... well, he does still have a job, mom.  
EMILY: Well another time them. I'm so glad he's going to be "visiting his daughter", more often.  
LORELAI (getting teary-eyed): Yea, Mom ... me too.  
EMILY: Lorelai, are you alright?  
LORELAI: Yea mom, I'm fine.  
EMILY: Are you sure? It sounds like you are coming down with something.  
LORELAI: No Mom, it's just ... uh ... allergies. I really have to go.  
EMILY: Oh, well ... alright then. Good bye, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Bye, Mom.  
  
* COMMERCIAL BREAK *  
  
OPEN to STARS HOLLOW BUS STOP  
(DEAN is waiting on the bench for RORY's bus. Sure enough, as the next bus pulls up, RORY emerges from the stairs.)  
RORY: Oh ... Dean ... hi.  
DEAN: Don't sound so excited.  
(DEAN smiles and approaches RORY to kiss her quickly on the lips. RORY pulls away quickly, and starts walking even faster.)  
DEAN: Hey there, Energizer Bunny, slow down.  
RORY: I can't - finals are next week. I have to two papers due, plus my story for the Franklin is going to be time consuming. I have stuff to do coming out my ears.  
(A guilty look spreads across RORY's face, because she knows she is just trying to find someway to avoid the situation. But DEAN can't see this, because RORY's head is down and turned.)  
DEAN: A five minute walk with you boyfriend won't kill you.  
RORY: It might be the difference between an A, and an A-.  
DEAN: Rory ...  
RORY: Dean, I'm so sorry, I just ... I'm feeling so much pressure. But I swear, I'll call you the first chance I get.  
(RORY kisses DEAN on the cheek, then goes off running in the direction of the GILMORE RESIDENCE.)  
  
FADE to GILMORE PORCH  
(It's early evening and RORY is sitting the wicker porch bench, reading a book. LORELAI pulls up in the Jeep, and gets out of the car. RORY is obviously absorbed in thought, so LORELAI taps her on the shoulder.)  
RORY: Don't do that again.  
LORELAI: My, my aren't we jumpy.  
RORY: Yea, well you would be too, if ...  
LORELAI: If ...?  
RORY: If you had kissed another guy, but your boyfriend didn't know, and you were just waiting the gossip to seep out and get to him.  
LORELAI: So, you still haven't told Dean.  
RORY: How can I? What am I supposed to say? "Oh, by the way, I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding," in any old conversation. It'll kill him.  
LORELAI: I was thinking more along the lines of a sky-writer.  
RORY: Mom ... we're going to break up.  
LORELAI: I know you don't want to hurt Dean ... but I ... I think it's what you need right now, Rory.  
RORY: No. No, I can't need Jess over Dean. Dean loves me.  
LORELAI: Maybe Jess does, too.  
RORY: No. No, I'm going to go to Washington, and use that time to let it all blow over, and figure it out when I get back. I'll deal with it then.  
LORELAI: No, you won't. I can't let you go to Washington.  
RORY: What? You aren't going to let me go to Washington? Mom, I-  
LORELAI: If you really want to go to Washington, to learn, to have fun, to get a great experience, then by all means go. But if you are running from your problems, I can't let you do that. They will only be waiting for you when you get back. Hell, they might even follow you. You need to deal with this.  
RORY: I'm not running.  
LORELAI: You could be the new poster child for Nike.  
RORY: I am not running.  
LORELAI: Hey Speedy Gonzales, where ya goin'?  
RORY: Not funny.  
LORELAI: What's that? "Runaway Rory," in theatres this summer? You are so running.  
RORY: Ok, so maybe I am. I but I don't know what to do. This will kill Dean.  
LORELAI: I think the reason why you want to run is ... that you know deep down in your heart what to do, and what is right and what you want. And it scares you, because it's not going to be easy. And it's new.  
RORY: Go on ...  
LORELAI: You ... want to be with Jess. That's why you kissed him. You connect with him. You light up when you see him. That's why you cut school, and missed my graduation to see him. But you and Dean, have been through so much, and been together for a long time, and a part of you wants that to last forever, because he's your first love. And you do care about him. But Jess ... is what I think you need. And I know, I know - I'm supposed to hate this kid for about a zillion reasons. But you ... find something good in him, you love him. I gotta trust your judgment. You wouldn't let any old loser tear you up like this.  
(LORELAI kisses RORY on the forehead, and starts to head inside.)  
RORY: Mom ... I'm going for a walk.  
LORELAI: That's my girl.  
(RORY runs off the porch and towards the center of town. LORELAI turns around, gets in her car, and goes into town as well.)  
  
FADE to LUKE'S DINER  
(LORELAI pulls up to the curb and enters. LUKE is nowhere to be seen. The crowd is light, and JESS seems to be running things on his own at the counter, so LORELAI approaches.)  
JESS: Coffee?  
LORELAI: To go ... (hesitating) So ... uh, Jess, how are you?  
JESS (sarcastically): Peachy.  
LORELAI: Hm.  
(JESS hands her the coffee)  
JESS: A dollar twenty eight.  
(He rings up the cash register. LORELAI digs for the money and looks out the window toward DOOSE'S MARKET and sees RORY with DEAN.)  
  
FADE to OUTSIDE of DOOSE'S MARKET.  
(RORY and DEAN are outside, RORY'S face looks frightened.)  
DEAN: So ... what did you want to talk to me about? ... (silence) ... Rory?  
RORY (bursts out): I kissed Jess!  
DEAN: Excuse me?  
RORY: Yesterday ... at Sookie's wedding ... when he ..  
DEAN (said as though he is putting the pieces together): Dropped by ...  
RORY: I just ...  
DEAN: Kissed him. I Heard.  
(Silence.)  
DEAN: Rory, I don't even know where to begin.  
RORY: Dean. I'm sorry, it was spur of the moment ... I'm so, so sorry.  
DEAN: Ok, I'm leaving now.  
(DEAN turns to go into the market.)  
  
FADE back to LUKE'S DINER.  
(LORELAI turns to JESS who is standing on the other side of the counter, hand out waiting for money. She places two dollar bills in his hand.)  
LORELAI: Jess. I'm sorry.  
(JESS pauses, looking down, but obviously listening.)  
LORELAI: I'm sorry for all the things I've said the past few months. The things I said to Luke, that might've had something to do with you getting booted out of here a few weeks ago-  
JESS: No sweat. I managed to find my way back to Sesame Street.  
LORELAI: I'm sorry for some of the things I said to you, and about you. I don't know you. I never even tried, because you scared me. You still kind of do. You remind me of me ... and Rory's father, all put into one, about sixteen years ago.   
JESS: I'm not going to get her pregnant, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: I know. Well ... Rory knows. God, that girl is crazy about you. You, my friend, have swept her away. You must be ok, somewhere ... way, way down, or she wouldn't have let you sweep her off her feet.  
JESS (trying not to look honored, or happy): So what, are you gonna brand me with the Lorelai Gilmore stamp of approval now?  
(LORELAI looks back out the window at RORY and DEAN.)  
  
FADE back to the OUTSIDE of DOOSE'S MARKET.  
(DEAN and RORY are still standing there in silence.)  
RORY: Dean, wait! We have to talk about this.  
DEAN: What is there to talk about, Rory? You kissed another guy. I don't see there being much to talk about. There isn't any fixing this, you can't go back and change that it happened. It did happen.  
RORY: I know. I'm sorry ... I never meant to -  
DEAN: I know you didn't, Rory. But you did. And I better go ...  
(DEAN turns around, and heads into the market, not looking back, but just hanging his head. RORY shoves her hands forcefully in her pockets, sighs, and walks in the direction of the bridge.)  
  
FADE back to LUKE'S DINER.  
(LORELAI looks back at JESS.)  
LORELAI: No, you haven't quite earned the stamp yet. But ... that (points out to RORY, who is walking away) is your cue to earn some major brownie points.  
(JESS's face is deep in thought at LUKE comes down from the apartment.)  
JESS (as he walks quickly out the door): Luke, I'll be back in a bit.  
LUKE: Jess, where are you - (JESS is already out the door.) I hate that.  
LORELAI: Luke.  
(LUKE grunts.)  
LORELAI: I know you are still mad at me ...  
LUKE: No.  
LORELAI: Yes. And maybe even rightly so. But ... you have done a damn good job, Luke. Somewhere, deep down in that thing we call Jess is a really good kid that's starting to come out. It's too bad my daughter is the only one who has really ever seen it in him. I mean, maybe you have ... but if the rest of the town did ... they'd be throwing a parade. Anyways ... things are going to be ok, with you and him. With him and Rory. Even with him and the rest of this town eventually. I just hope that someday, you and I can be ok.  
(LORELAI hops off her stool, takes her coffee and leaves. LUKE is about to say something, but LORELAI is already out the door.)  
  
* COMMERICAL BREAK *  
  
OPEN to BRIDGE  
(RORY is sitting on the bridge, her feet hanging off, looking down. JESS is approaching. He stops so he is standing over her, from her right side.)  
JESS: This seat taken?  
RORY: Nope.  
(There is silence for a few seconds.)  
JESS: So you guys broke up, huh?  
RORY: How'd you know?  
JESS: C'mon, Rory - we live in Stars Hollow. Nothing stays a secret long.  
RORY: True.  
(The two sat there in silence, both looking quite comfortable with the situation, silence and all. JESS props himself up with his hands behind him, one arm crossed behind RORY, but not quite touching her.  
RORY: Thanks.  
JESS: What for?  
RORY: For not telling anyone ... you know, about yesterday.  
JESS: No problem. Hey Rory?  
RORY: Yea?  
JESS: Thanks.  
RORY: What for?  
JESS: For welcoming me home.  
RORY (beaming): Yea ... well, I'm sorry I ran away.  
(JESS smiles, and looks over at RORY, and she looks at him. Their faces are only a few inches apart. JESS leans in and kisses RORY very softly, putting his hands on her face, then moving one hand to the side of her waist, as RORY puts her hands behind his neck, cradling it, and returning the kiss. They pull away, and RORY sighs, leaning her forehead lightly against the bridge of his nose.)  
JESS: C'mon. I'll walk you home.  
(The two stand up and start walking towards the center of town. As they walk, they talk about something, unheard at first. The camera zooms in a little closer.)  
RORY: So, why'd you come home?  
JESS: Luke was taking a long time to get my stuff to me, so I figured I'd come pack it up and ship it back myself, and when I saw how nicely it all seemed to fit, I figured I could just say. Lot less work.  
(RORY laughs, and walks closer to him as the camera fades to the next scene.)  
  
FADE to GILMORE RESIDENCE the following afternoon.  
(RORY is in her room doing homework. She and LORELAI are having a conversation, but shouting between rooms.)  
LORELAI: So, Washington?  
RORY: Eh, I don't know. I figure I'll torture Paris with the suspense of whether I am or I'm not for a few days. I really don't feel like six weeks in a dorm room with her would be my thing.  
LORELAI: ... Or any living objects "thing".  
RORY: Good point.  
(The phone rings in the background.)  
LORELAI: I'll get it!  
(LORELAI runs into the kitchen and grabs the phone.)  
LORELAI: Hello.  
A VOICE: Uh, hey.  
LORELAI: Luke.  
LUKE: Yea ... I uh ... I just wanted to say ... thank you ... you know for what you said last night. I'm sorry I've been ... well, kinda ... stand-offish lately.  
LORELAI: Awww ... Luke ...  
(There is a knock at the door.)  
LORELAI: Hang on a sec ... I gotta get the door.  
(The knocking gets louder.)  
LORELAI: Keep your pants on, I'm comin'!  
(LORELAI opens the door to find ...)  
LORELAI: Christopher?!  
(CHRISTOPHER, sure enough is at the door, with a packed duffle bag. LUKE has heard this over the receiver.)  
LUKE: Christopher?  
RORY (from her room): Dad! (Runs out of her room.)  
  
FADE TO CLOSING CREDITS.  
  
A/N #2 : And here it is, done and over. A much better installment, don't you all think? I will be starting the next part very soon. I think it'll be called "Something Like That." Keep on the lookout for it within the next two weeks. R/R - be nice! : ) 


	2. Something Like That

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated in any way with the WB network, or A.S-P. I do not own, nor have I created any of the characters except Jean.  
  
SUMMARY: This the sequel episode to "Oh, By The Way ..." Sorry it's been so long in coming, but with our finals week I really had time for nothing but studying. Again, I'd like to thank those who volunteered to pre-read, and for all the comments I got on "Oh, By The Way ..." The basis of this story is picking up where the cliffhanger left off. The only spoilers are anything that happened at the end of second season (for those countries who experience tape delay). Pairing is R/J.  
  
A/N: This is my third fan fic. Please R/R but don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please note - I don't do Trory's, don't request them. : ) I hope you are pleased with this second helping.  
  
"Something Like That"  
  
(VOICE OVER: Last episode on Gilmore girls. CLIPS ROLL.)  
  
(LORELAI and RORY are proceeding back down the aisle at SOOKIE and JACKSON's wedding and are straying from the crowd. They are talking in a hushed tone, both of them look shocked.)  
LORELAI: She's pregnant, Rory. Sherry is pregnant.  
---later on---  
RORY: I kissed Jess!  
  
--  
  
(DEAN and RORY still dressed in their wedding apparel enter Luke's Diner, DEAN charging ahead, RORY close at his heels. DEAN begins to yell at the sight of JESS.)  
DEAN: What in the ... (recomposes himself) What is he doing here?  
(JESS pretends to be oblivious to this activity but is obviously keeping one year open.)  
RORY: He moved back ... today.  
  
--  
  
(PARIS and RORY are walking down the halls of Chilton discussing the Washington Trip.)  
PARIS: It's not mandatory. The school funds the trip, and they automatically pay for two. If you couldn't or ... didn't want to go, the space could be filled ... by the secretary, the treasurer ... or even a class representative, easily.  
  
--  
  
(RORY and DEAN are talking outside DOOSE'S MARKET. DEAN gets obviously angry and turns to leave.)  
RORY: Dean, wait! We have to talk about this.  
DEAN: What is there to talk about, Rory? You kissed another guy. I don't see there being much to talk about. There isn't any fixing this, you can't go back and change that it happened ... cause it did happen.  
RORY: I know. I'm sorry ... I never meant to -  
DEAN: I know you didn't, Rory. But you did. And I better go ...  
(He turns back into DOOSE'S MARKET.)  
  
--  
  
(RORY and JESS are sitting on the bridge, JESS is propping himself up with his hands behind him, one arm crossing behind RORY but not quite touching her. They are talking.)  
JESS: Hey Rory?  
RORY: Yea?  
JESS: Thanks.  
RORY: What for?  
JESS: For welcoming me home.  
RORY (beaming): Yea ... well, I'm sorry I ran.  
(JESS smiles, and looks over at RORY, and she looks at him. They both lean in simultaneously. Their faces are only a few inches apart. JESS leans in and kisses RORY very softly, putting his hands on her face, then moving one hand to the side of her waist, as RORY puts her hands behind his neck, cradling it, and returning the kiss. They pull away, and RORY sighs, leaning her forehead lightly against the bridge of his nose.)  
JESS: C'mon. I'll walk you home.  
  
--  
  
(LORELAI and LUKE are talking in the diner. Tension is obvious, but LUKE's face seems to be softening as LORELAI talks.)  
LORELAI: You have done a damn good job, Luke. Somewhere, deep down in that kid we call Jess, is a really good guy that's starting to come out. It's too bad my daughter is usually the only one that sees it in him. I mean, maybe you have ... but if the rest of the town did ... they'd be organizing a parade. Anyways ... things are going to be ok, with you and him. With him and Rory. Even with him and the rest of this town, eventually. I just hope that someday, you and I can be ok.  
(LORELAI hops off her stool and takes her coffee and leaves. LUKE starts to say something, but it's too late - LORELAI has already left.)  
  
--  
  
(LORELAI is at her front door, and opens it from the inside to find CHRISTOPHER standing on the outside, with a packed duffle bag.)  
LORELAI: Christopher.  
(LUKE still on the phone with LORELAI, as she puts the phone at her side hears this.)  
LUKE: Christopher?  
RORY (from her room): Dad! (Runs out of her room.)  
  
--  
  
EPISODE BEGINS  
(FADE into GILMORE RESIDENCE where CHRISTOPHER is still standing at the door, LORELAI's jaw dropped. LORELAI drops the phone receiver, as RORY runs into the room, and picks up the phone.)  
RORY: Hello?  
LUKE: Rory?  
RORY: Luke? Listen ... my dad just ...  
LUKE: Showed up, I heard.  
RORY: She'll have to call you back.  
(She presses the off button, and the camera fades into the diner where LUKE just looks at the phone frustrated, and slams it back down in the receiver and walks up the stairs shouting down the stairs at JESS to handle business for awhile. The camera fades back to the GILMORE RESIDENCE where the two girls stand at the door, CHRISTOPHER still standing outside.)  
RORY: Dad!  
(RORY hugs CHRISTOPHER, and takes him by the arm inside.)  
RORY: C'mon in.  
(CHRISTOPHER walks in, and RORY shuts the door behind them as she leads him in the living room. RORY motions to LORELAI, who still stands there jaw dropped, frozen.)  
RORY: You coming? ... (LORELAI shows no signs of moving) ... Well, whenever you're ready, we'll be in here.  
(LORELAI watches as RORY follows her father into the living room. LORELAI walks in there, still standing stiff with her mouth hanging open, and she drags her feet as she walks, scuffing along.)  
RORY: So, Dad ... Why are you here?  
CHRISTOPHER: I had some unfinished business to take care of.  
RORY: Ahh ... Well, then I guess I'll take that as my cue to leave. (RORY leans over and kisses her dad on the cheek, and gets up to leave.) Oh yea, you're looking at the new vice president of Chilton.  
CHRISTOPHER: Congratulations.  
RORY: Yea ... I'll see you in a little bit.  
(RORY makes her way over to LORELAI and kisses her on the cheek, but she is unreactive.)  
RORY: Whenever she comes out of this, tell her I went to Lane's. Maybe Luke's. I'll be home in an hour or two.  
CHRISTOPHER: Will do.  
(RORY makes her way out, and while the camera remains on LORELAI and CHRIS, you can hear the shutting of the door in the background.)  
CHRISTOPHER: So ... Lorelai ... we need to talk.  
LORELAI: Yea, that's what I was thinking while I waited up for your phone call the past three nights.  
CHRISTOPHER: Lorelai ... I was trying to straighten things out.  
LORELAI: So was I. I was waiting for a call, to let me know you were at least ok. Maybe an email. A carrier pigeon sent with a letter. Something to give me some sort of clue. But here you are, again, with a packed duffle bag ... and I don't know what this means. But a big part of me doesn't what to know what it means, because the more that I seem to know, the more confused I seem to get.  
CHRISTOPHER: Lorelai-  
LORELAI: Chris, give me a little time here. You had yours. I gotta be able to calm down before we talk. Because you aren't going to like anything that comes out my mouth if I don't get that time.  
(LORELAI begins to talk up the stairs before CHRISTOPHER can reply.)  
  
-----THEME SONG AND COMMERCIAL BREAK-----  
  
OPEN to STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(LANE and RORY are walking in the direction of LUKE'S DINER talking.)  
LANE: So he left, and then he came back?  
RORY: Yep.  
LANE: Any idea why he came back?  
RORY: Nope. I left before they started talking. They need to work this out alone.  
LANE: Good idea. You sure Lorelai won't kill him?  
RORY: No, I don't think she'd kill my own dad. Plus, she's just holding a grudge right now ... he didn't call. For the past three days she's had no clue what to define her relationship with him was. She's big on labels. Usually ones like Maxwell House and Folgers, but ...   
LANE: I get it.  
(The two arrive at LUKE'S DINER and enter, then sit at a table not far from the counter. LUKE is no where in sight, but the crowd is pretty dull - just a few people. JESS is cleaning up at the counter when they enter. RORY smiles at him, secretively and JESS smiles, nodding at her.)  
LANE: And I still can't believe you kissed him.  
RORY: Lane! Dean and I just broke up yesterday - if Ms. Patti heard that I was already on the rebound ... it'd be all over town. And if Dean heard ...  
LANE: Got it.  
(JESS makes his way over to the table, and kneels down by RORY's seat, pulling out an order pad.)  
RORY: French fries.  
LANE: Make that two.  
RORY: And coffee for me.  
JESS: Now who says I was going to take an order?  
RORY: Because that's what you get paid to do. And we're paying customers.  
(JESS shakes his head at her smiling.)  
JESS: Technically you aren't paying customers - half the time you and your mom don't pay. So I wouldn't really have to ...  
RORY (in a long drug out tone, batting her eyelashes): Please?  
(JESS seems to be stifling back a smile of weakness, but he can't resist RORY's pleading. And walks off in the direction of the counter.)  
LANE: Wow. You've trained him quick.  
RORY: Lane, I didn't train anyone.  
LANE: Really, cause it looks to me like he'll do anything you tell him.  
RORY: You make him sound like a cocker spaniel.  
LANE: He's crazy about you, you know that right?  
RORY: He's Jess, Lane ... I don't know that he gets crazy about anyone. We just ... like each other.  
LANE: If you two "just like each other" than Jen and Brad just got a divorce.  
RORY: Lane.  
LANE: Ok, ok. Apparently you are just blind.  
RORY: Lane.  
LANE: I'm dropping it now. (JESS is making his way over with French fries and a coffee for RORY.) And just in time.  
(RORY looks up at JESS as he places her food in front of her and they smile at each other, then JESS takes a couple of RORY's fries and eats them.)  
RORY: Hey you.  
(JESS just smiles back at her in a cocky way. RORY shakes her head and then she and LANE begin eating.)  
LANE: Oh gosh.  
RORY: What?  
LANE: It's almost 6:00.  
RORY: And?  
LANE: My mom leaves for her bible study soon - and tonight's one of the nights I get to go practice on the drums. But I have to be there before my mom leaves. I better go!  
(LANE gets up hurriedly and leaves, as LUKE finally comes back downstairs. JESS turns to him.)  
JESS: You ok?  
LUKE: Fine. Just fine.  
JESS: Good. Then you wouldn't mind if I took my break.  
LUKE: Jess.  
JESS: Don't worry, I'll be back.  
(JESS makes his way to RORY's table and taps her on the shoulder.)  
JESS: Wanna go for a walk?  
RORY: But my French fries ... and coffee.  
JESS: And so I finally learn where I measure up on Rory's scale of importance.  
(He grins at her sarcastically.)  
RORY: No it's not that ...  
JESS: Then bring your coffee. You CAN walk and drink coffee at the same time?  
RORY: That's the only way I've ever known to walk.  
JESS: Then c'mon!  
(JESS pulls RORY up by the hand, almost surprised that he's done it, and lets go almost right away, but opens the door for her on the way out of the diner.)  
  
FADE to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(It's not long after LORELAI went upstairs when she proceeds down the stairs in her pajamas, even though it isn't much later than six o'clock. She looks over the banister for CHRISTOPHER but doesn't see him there, just his bag. She continues down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where CHRISTOPHER is reading RORY's packet on Washington which was left on the table.)  
CHRISTOPHER: This Washington trip is really something, huh? Six weeks in a dorm.  
LORELAI: Yea. It's something.  
CHRISTOPHER: So is she definitely going?  
LORELAI: She's not sure yet.  
CHRISTOPHER: What's holding her back?  
LORELAI: Lots. Mainly Paris. Spending six weeks in a dorm room with her isn't exactly Rory's cup of tea. More like a cup of arsenic, actually.  
CHRISTOPHER: Ahhh ...  
LORELAI: Plus there's Jess.  
CHRISTOPHER: Jess? Isn't that the kid who broke Rory's wrist? I thought he moved back to New York.  
LORELAI: Well, Jess didn't really break her wrist, himself. I mean, Rory did decide to get in the car with him, and he did get in the accident in attempt to not hit an animal. So it wasn't like he was driving recklessly. Could've just as easily been me. And he did move to New York ... but he came back.  
CHRISTOPHER: Lorelai, I thought we hated this guy.  
LORELAI: I thought I did, too. But Rory doesn't hate him. In fact, I'd be inclined to say she loves him. And who can hate a guy who swerved to miss hitting something cute and cuddly?  
CHRISTOPHER: You mean she likes this guy?  
LORELAI: Well he doesn't make her gag.  
CHRISTOPHER: But what about Dean?  
LORELAI: Broke up. Rory kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding, so when she told him, they broke up.  
CHRISTOPHER: We shouldn't be letting her date this guy Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Maybe not. But ... if Rory loves, or likes, or even just sees something in this guy ... there must be a reason for it. And Rory is a result of parents who forced their children back.  
CHRISTOPHER: Huh. A lot has happened in three days.  
LORELAI: Yea.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm sorry I didn't call.  
LORELAI: I know you are.  
CHRISTOPHER: Are you ready to talk about ... the whole situation?  
LORELAI: A little.  
CHRISTOPHER: So ... what do you want to know? I mean, you gotta have a lot of questions.  
LORELAI: Is she pregnant?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes.  
LORELAI: Definitely yours?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes.  
LORELAI: Are you staying with her?  
CHRISTOPHER: No.  
LORELAI: I thought you wanted to makeup what you hadn't had with Rory, with this kid.  
CHRISTOPHER: I do.  
LORELAI: Okay, please, give me a map, I'm lost.  
CHRISTOPHER: I like to think ... that more mature and wiser than I was seventeen years ago. I want to think I can handle things better than I did then. And I think I can. I'm sure I can.  
LORELAI: How do you know?  
CHRISTOPHER: Because, I've already made the first good decision.  
LORELAI: Which is?  
CHRISTOPHER: Not to marry Sherry.  
LORELAI: Because?  
CHRISTOPHER: Because I don't love her. And it wouldn't be fair to any kid if their parents were together but yet, didn't love each other. So, I'm going to be there for Sherry, with this kid. I mean Lamaze classes, doctors appointments, and spending lots of time with the baby and giving child support - I mean, I did help bring it into this world.  
LORELAI: Already seeing an improvement from seventeen years ago.  
CHRISTOPHER: But ... I want to move to Stars Hollow. I want to be with you and Rory. Rory is also my child ... and I do love you.  
LORELAI: Chris ... wow.  
CHRISTOPHER: When I said it was going to be a pretty permanent change, I meant it Lor. And this way, I try and cover everything. It's going to be hard ... I know that. I know it's not going to be easy. But it's what I want to do ... it's what I have to do. And I don't expect you to turn around and confess your love for me either. I just want a chance.  
LORELAI: ... What about your job?  
CHRISTOPHER: Boston isn't that far. I can take the drive.  
LORELAI: You sure pack light. (She points to his bag.)  
CHRISTOPHER: I have a lot more stuff back in Boston. This is only enough for a few days, while I try and find an apartment.  
LORELAI: A-an ... an apartment? (Seems shocked.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, I do need some place to live, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: I just figured ...  
CHRISTOPHER: That I'd move in. But ... I think that ... just starting out, I need to have my own place.  
LORELAI: Wow.  
CHRISTOPHER: That is ... as long as you are ok with this?  
LORELAI: I don't know Chris. I mean ... a person can only be let down so many times. And it was just 72 hours ago that I was in the living room, at four in the morning waiting for your call ... that never came. That kind of stuff can't happen. This has to be real.  
CHRISTOPHER: That's why I've thought this out. That's why I'm here. That's why whether or not you are ok with this, I am moving to Stars Hollow to at least make things right with Rory. It's up to you whether or not you want things to be made right between you and I.  
LORELAI: I ... I ... we're going to need to take this ...  
CHRISTOPHER: Slow.  
LORELAI: Yea. Slow.  
CHRISTOPHER: Slow is good. Whatever makes you comfortable.  
LORELAI: You continually amaze me. Are you sure you are Christopher?  
CHRISTOPHER: In the flesh.  
LORELAI: So where are you staying - you know, while you find an apartment?  
CHRISTOPHER: You tell me.  
LORELAI: ... Here is good.  
  
FADE to STARS HOLLOW near the BRIDGE.  
(RORY and JESS are walking towards the bridge, and sit down when they get there. They are obviously bantering about something literary, because JESS has pulled a book out of one of his side pockets and his pointing at it.)  
RORY: I don't care what you say - I hate Catch-22.  
JESS: Back off it.  
RORY: It took me four days to read four chapters.  
JESS: So it's a little heavy.  
RORY: A little?  
JESS: Says the girl that thinks The Fountainhead is a classic, wonderful piece of literature.  
RORY: Do you want me to get started on Hemingway?  
(JESS just smiles at her, and shakes his head.)  
RORY: What?  
JESS: Nothing.  
RORY: What is it?  
JESS: Nothing ... it's just ... you are cute when you get defensive.  
RORY: I'm cute?  
JESS: Well ... uh ... (stammering) Cute in the broader sense of the word.  
RORY: Is there even a broader sense of the "cute."  
JESS: I ... uh ...  
RORY: Aw, you're blushing.  
JESS: Ok, ok, so I think you're cute.  
RORY: ... Only when I get defensive, right?  
(JESS blushes more, and RORY smiles knowing she is pushing his buttons. JESS throws his head back shaking it, not believing that he is acting this way and feeling this way. It's foreign to him, and he tries to stifle his grin, but a goofy smile appears on his face as he looks back at RORY.)  
JESS: This is not fair.  
RORY: What isn't fair?  
JESS: You ... you just ...  
RORY: I just what?  
(She cocks her head at him and flutters her eyelashes, smiling coyly.)  
JESS: That.  
RORY: What, that I get to see the Jess Mariano really does have a heart? That you aren't such a tough guy, but a big softie - a teddy bear, even.  
JESS: Rory ...  
RORY: You know, this whole multiple personalities thing isn't going to work for long, Dodger. Someone besides me is going to figure you out eventually.  
JESS: Nah, only you get to see this side.  
RORY: Aww ... there's a special side reserved for me?  
(JESS blushes even more and smiles at her.)  
JESS: Rory ... I like you, ok? I like you a lot, you know that. You are a very special person, and you are the one and only person who has ever taken a step out of the Stars Hollow box to get to know me.  
RORY: Luke is getting to know you.  
JESS: Because he has to. But you have never had to, you just did. You are different than anyone I know, and I like you. But just because you know that doesn't mean you need to go flaunt it, or push my buttons. As long as you know, that's all that matters. You know me. But no one else knows me ... and until they do they don't need to see-  
(RORY cuts him off.)  
RORY: What a sweet guy you really are?  
JESS: Something like that.  
(RORY puts her hand on the back of JESS's neck, gripping it lightly and pulls him in and kisses him, and he kisses her back, lightly, then they pull away. RORY, beaming, faces forward, and folds her legs that were dangling off the bridge, up to an Indian style position, and folds her hands on her lap. JESS reaches for RORY's hand and takes it and puts it in his lap, and runs his thumb over it lightly, back and forth. RORY looks at her hand, and smiles, as JESS who is looking off takes a deep breath as if to say he can't believe the way this girl has gotten to him.)  
RORY: Softie.  
(JESS looks back at her and suddenly grabs her around the waist and begins tickling her on the stomach, RORY dissolves into a fit of laughter. She manages to free from his grasp and gets up and runs toward the center of town.)  
RORY: Come and get me, Dodger.  
JESS: You better run, Gilmore.  
(They grin at each other, and JESS runs up behind RORY and tickles her sides. She jumps and swats his hands away, then the two walk side by side into town.)  
  
-----COMMERCIAL BREAK-----  
  
OPEN to CHILTON inside a CLASSROOM.  
(RORY is sitting silently in the classroom which is mostly empty, since it is passing time. A few students are filing in, when in rushes PARIS who immediately bombards RORY.)  
RORY: You know, one day, someone is going to sue you for accosting them.  
PARIS: So are you going?  
RORY: What?  
PARIS: Are you going ... to Washington?  
RORY: I don't know Paris, I don't know.  
PARIS: Well, are you thinking more about saying yes or no?  
RORY: I don't know.  
PARIS: C'mon, you had to have thought about it.  
RORY: Very little.  
PARIS: Rory. I need to know if I'm going to be with you, or stuck with Madeline or Louise, in which case I need to get prescription drugs.  
RORY: Paris, honestly, I have no clue. School is over in two days, in the meantime, I have to study for finals. My dad just came home, again, and Dean and I just broke up and I'm kind of starting a new relationship. I really cannot even give you a guesstimate on whether or not I will go. It all depends on these next few days.  
PARIS: Oh. (She waits as RORY goes back to her studying.) It's Jess, isn't it?  
RORY: How did you know?  
PARIS: Because you got that same goofy grin on your face that you did when Jess came over that night. I knew you liked him then. You and Dean broke up so you could be with Jess, right?  
RORY: Something like that.  
PARIS: Well ... he's better for you Rory.  
RORY: Excuse me?  
PARIS: Jess. He's better for you. He's like you. He's got some substance to him.  
RORY: Oh. Well ... thank you ... I think.  
(RORY goes back to her studying as PARIS moves to her seat a few seats away from RORY.)  
PARIS: Saturday.  
RORY: What are you talking about?  
PARIS: Saturday - that's when I want to know if you are going to D.C. with me or not. The trip leave a week after that. It's as long as I can wait.  
RORY (sighs): Fine. Saturday.  
(RORY returns to her studying once more as a bell rings and about fifteen students quickly file in the classroom and take a seat.)  
  
FADE to THE INDEPENDENCE INN  
(LORELAI is in the kitchen pouring herself a huge mug of coffee, she takes a sip, then cocks her head, obviously thinking. She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth of a little then looks off into the back of the kitchen and puts her hand to the side of her mouth.)  
LORELAI: Jean!  
(A clatter of pots and pans are heard, but sure enough a scattered JEAN runs into the picture, straightening his clothes, and hat.)  
JEAN: Ms. Lorelai.  
LORELAI: The coffee.  
JEAN: Two scoops this time.  
LORELAI: Didn't I say something like four last time?  
JEAN: Yes, but I -  
LORELAI: Jean, there's a big difference between two and four. Four is two, times two.  
JEAN: Precisely, Ms. Lorelai, that's why I put two. Four is so ... strong. And I know you like it strong but ... that strong?  
LORELAI: Four is just, perfectly strong enough.  
JEAN: Whatever you say, Ms. Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Don't worry Jean, you'll get this eventually. Sookie has had years of experience. Try again tomorrow.  
JEAN: Will do, Ms. Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Thanks, Jean - and you do know you can just call me Lorelai if you want.  
JEAN: Ah, that's alright, Ms. Lorelai.  
(LORELAI giggles a little at JEAN's intimidation of her. She enters the lobby where MICHEL is handling the desk.)  
LORELAI: Good morning, Michel.  
MICHEL: It is not a good morning.  
LORELAI: Aw, Michel - did someone replace the Herbal Essences shampoo in your shower with something less fragrant?  
MICHEL: You think you are so funny. You are a hotel manager, not a stand up comedian.  
LORELAI: Thanks, I missed that memo. Now really, what's up?  
MICHEL: If you must know -  
LORELAI: And I must, because I ALWAYS must know everything.  
MICHEL: That new cook - the one Sookie hired.  
LORELAI: Jean?  
MICHEL: Who cares what his name is. He did not make any decaffeinated coffee. Instead I was rudely awakened by a cup of bitterly strong coffee.  
(LORELAI starts to laugh.)  
MICHEL: I do not see what is so funny about this.  
LORELAI: That poor guy just can't get his coffee straight.  
(LORELAI's cell phone begins to ring, and she looks at the caller ID smiling, because CHRISTOPHER's cell number has shown up in the ID. She presses the on button and puts the phone up to her ear.)  
LORELAI: Pizza Hut, how may I take your order.  
(The camera fades in and out between CHRISTOPHER on the couch at LORELAI's house, and LORELAI in the lobby of the INN.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey, Lor.  
LORELAI: What's up?  
CHRISTOPHER: Nothing much - just looking at classifieds for an apartment.  
LORELAI: Find anything good?  
CHRISTOPHER: These don't seem very reliable. I was thinking I might just scourage the town a little - try and find something.  
LORELAI: You learn quick, my friend.  
CHRISTOPHER: So, how would you feel about helping me look?  
LORELAI: Great, if it involved coffee. This guy Sookie hired to fill in for her is a rookie at making coffee.  
CHRISTOPHER: Not many people can understand the whole four scoops thing, Lor.  
LORELAI: You get it!  
CHRISTOPHER: Only seventeen years later. So you'll go look with me?  
LORELAI: Sure ... you wanna meet at Luke's in a couple hours?  
CHRISTOPHER: Sounds like a plan ... I'm gonna go back to looking at these classifieds, just to get an idea of what I'm looking for.  
LORELAI: May the force be with you.  
CHRISTOPHER: See you later, Yoda.  
LORELAI: That's Ms. Yoda to you, mister.  
CHRISTOPHER: Bye, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: ... Bye, Chris.  
(The camera flashes to the two of them hanging up, and smiling.)  
  
FADE to the outside of STARS HOLLOW HIGH  
(The school is pretty much deserted, since school got out the day before, but JESS walks up the steps. The camera fades into the office where JESS stands patiently at a counter.)  
SECRETARY: Can I help you?  
JESS: Yea, I uh ... I need to get the paper work ... for uh ... starting summer school.  
SECRETARY: Name?  
JESS: Jess Mariano.  
SECRETARY: I'll be right back.  
(The secretary leaves momentarily, while JESS fidgets his hands in his pocket. DEAN enters the office at that moment.)  
DEAN: What are you doing here?  
JESS: Summer school information. But I guess it's safe to say you're not here for the same thing?  
DEAN: No, I generally try to pass all my classes the first time around. I'm just here turning in my physical for sports. You know, cause I try and get involved.  
JESS: I'm not sure what you are getting at, but if it's giving you an ego boost you can go ahead and keep at it, because it's not hurting me any.  
(The secretary comes back, and DEAN hangs back.)  
SECRETARY: Registration starts Friday morning at 8:00, and there will be a short meeting with each of your class periods, but no formal instruction. Just any pre-class assignments for over the weekend, and book pickup. Class starts Monday. Class times and all the other necessary information are in the packet.  
JESS: Thanks.  
(JESS takes the packet, and starts out the doors. DEAN starts to talk to him.)  
DEAN: Jess ... are you and Rory ... (his voice trails off)  
JESS: What? Are we what?  
DEAN: You know.  
JESS: No, I'm afraid I don't.  
(JESS is enjoying seeing DEAN fidget, and fume, so even though he knows exactly what he is talking about, he looks at him with all seriousness, containing laughter.)  
DEAN: Are you together?  
JESS: With who?  
DEAN: With ... Rory ...  
JESS: Oh, yea ... something like that ...  
(JESS turns, and walks out of the office, and the camera follows him out of the school.)  
  
FADE to the CENTER of STARS HOLLOW  
(CHRIS and LORELAI are walking through the center court of town, CHRISTOPHER holding a rolled up newspaper.)  
LORELAI: It was pink.  
CHRISTOPHER: I could paint it.  
LORELAI: But in the meantime you'd have to look at pink.  
(CHRISTOPHER looks down, smiling and shaking his head.)  
LORELAI: So, where to next?  
CHRISTOPHER: Ah, let's call it quits for a day. I'm tired, I'd like to go home and rest my legs.  
LORELAI: I supposed you aren't in the mood for coffee then?  
CHRISTOPHER: I think I'm going to head home - try and get a bit of work done, take a nap.  
LORELAI: Well then, I'll meet you there - I haven't had my hourly doseage.  
CHRISTOPHER: Heaven help us.  
(LORELAI grabs the newspaper from his hand and swats him with it. Then they start to part directions, LORELAI towards LUKE'S DINER, CHRISTOPHER towards the GILMORE RESIDENCE. LORELAI turns back.)  
LORELAI: Hey Chris!  
CHRISTOPHER: Yea?  
LORELAI: Dinner at my mom's Friday - you going to be around?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm always going to be around.  
(They smile at each other, and LORELAI sighs.)  
LORELAI: So you'll come?  
CHRISTOPHER: Wouldn't miss it.  
LORELAI: You'll wish you hadn't said that at about 8:30 on Friday night.  
(CHRISTOPHER laughs and the two part ways again. LORELAI pulls out her cellphone and dials her mother's phone number.)  
EMILY: Gilmore residence.  
(Camera fades in and out between LORELAI walking towards LUKE'S, and EMILY inside the ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE.)  
LORELAI: Hi, mom.  
EMILY: Lorelai, to what do I owe the pleasure?  
LORELAI: Ah, is that invitation for Christopher still open on Friday.  
EMILY: Always ... why, is he available?  
LORELAI: Yea. He is in town for a few days, so if you'll have him ...  
EMILY: We'll see you three Friday evening then - seven o'clock, remember.  
LORELAI: I always remember.  
EMILY: Well, I'm just reminding you.  
LORELAI: If I get it tattooed backwards on my forehead, so that every time I look in the mirror I am reminded, will you stop reminding me?  
EMILY: Good-bye, Lorelai, we'll see you Friday.  
(The camera fades out of the ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE and to LUKE'S DINER, where LORELAI has just entered and is taking a seat at the counter. LUKE is tending to the counter, and LORELAI approaches.)  
LORELAI: Hey Luke.  
LUKE: Hello, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Coffee, to go, pretty please.  
LUKE: Coming up.  
LORELAI: Hey Luke ... I just wanted to apologize ... for dropping the phone on you last night. It's just ... Christopher showed up ... and I was so shocked. Because well ... oh you don't want to hear the gory details ... but the bottom line is that it just shocked me.  
LUKE: Well, I understand. And I mean ... if you needed someone to talk to about the gory details ... I am ... well, you know ... here ... that's what friends are for, right?  
LORELAI: So we're ok?  
LUKE: Yea ... we're ok.  
(LORELAI immediately starts rambling about the SHERRY situation, and telling him the details, and LUKE props his hands up on the counter, listening to her, but mainly just watching her. JESS enters the diner, and JESS goes behind the counter, leaning his back against it, and waiting patiently for LORELAI to stop running her mouth. LUKE puts his hand up to LORELAI to hush her for a second.)  
LUKE: Sorry, Lorelai. Jess, can I help you?  
JESS (handing LUKE the packet): This ... is my summer school information. I need some guardian signatures on the stuff ... you know, emergency cards for if something silly like me getting stung by a bee happens, and a permission slip that you know I'm doing this ...  
LUKE: Wait ... summer school? You voluntarily went to the school to get information so you can spend your summer locked inside hot classrooms ... to learn?  
JESS: Well, sometimes they'll open the doors and windows so we can get a little cross-ventilation going.  
LUKE: Jess ... you're really going to do this?  
JESS: Well, I kind of have to if I want to graduate, right?  
LUKE: Yea ... I guess.  
JESS: So then it looks like I'm going to do this.  
LUKE: Wow. Ok. I'll ... sign this stuff, then.  
JESS: I need it by Friday morning - registration starts then. (JESS looks to LORELAI.) Rory's bus gets home at ... (his voice trails off).  
LORELAI: Four. (She looks at the clock.) You got five minutes.  
(JESS jogs lightly out the door, and down the streets to the bus stop. LORELAI smiles at LUKE.)  
LORELAI: And I say it again - you're doing a damn good job.  
LUKE: Yea ... something like that.  
  
-----COMMERCIAL BREAK-----  
  
OPEN to STARS HOLLOW BUS STOP  
(It's Friday afternoon now, RORY's last day of school. This is JESS's third afternoon waiting for RORY's bus. RORY's bus arrives, but JESS is lost in a book he is reading. RORY sits down next to him softly, and arches her neck over his arm which is propped behind him on the bench and looks at the book.)  
RORY: Farewell to Arms, again?  
(JESS startles a little. RORY pokes him on the shoulder.)  
RORY: You're a jumpy one.  
JESS: Hardy har har. (He pauses as he stands up and helps RORY up.) How do you think your exams went?  
RORY: I don't want to jinx myself. What did you do on your day off?  
JESS: I ... uh, I registered for summer school.  
RORY: You did?  
JESS: Yea.  
RORY: That's great, Jess. Then you'll be able to graduate.  
JESS: Assuming I pass.  
RORY: You will.  
JESS: Don't be so sure.  
RORY: Jess, you are smart - you have more intellect in your mind than half the people at Chilton put together. Plus I'll help you.  
JESS (hesitating): ... What about Washington?  
RORY: Well I ... wait ... how did you know about Washington?  
JESS: It's the headline on the Stars Hollow newspaper. (RORY looks shocked.) Kidding, kidding. I heard your mom and dad talking about it at Luke's. Didn't want me to know?  
(He smiles sarcastically at her, trying to get a reaction.)  
RORY: No Jess ... it's just that I don't even know if I'm going. I don't know if I want to go. I've got plenty of reasons to stay back.  
JESS: You also have plenty of reasons to go.  
RORY: I know ... but I can be replaced ... and I really don't think I want to go.  
JESS: Well ... just don't hold back because of me. I'd never forgive myself for being the possessive boyfriend that wouldn't let his girlfriend go have a great experience.  
RORY: What did you say?  
JESS (not even realizing quite what he said): ... That it'd be a great experience for you. I mean, the Library of Congress, and plenty of other great places are down there. I'm sure you'd love it.  
RORY: No, not that.  
JESS: Then what?  
RORY: You said you were my boyfriend ... and that I was your girlfriend.  
JESS: Did I?  
RORY (smiles): Yes ... you did.  
JESS: Hmmm ... did it have a nice ring to it?  
RORY: Yea ... it did ...  
JESS: Then I guess we better stick with it, right? I mean, if it sounds good ...  
RORY: Yes. We should definitely stick with it.  
  
FADE to ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI, RORY, and CHRISTOPHER are standing outside the massive ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE as LORELAI begins to reach for the bell.)  
LORELAI: Are you sure you want to do this?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes.  
LORELAI: Are you sure? Because you could probably hide yourself in the bushes, and while they let Rory and I inside, you could make a run for it.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm staying, Lor.  
LORELAI (rings the doorbell): Just remember, Chris, you brought this upon yourself.  
(The door opens, and EMILY stands next to a maid, and excitedly greets CHRISTOPHER, completely ignoring RORY and LORELAI.)  
EMILY: Christopher! It's so nice to see you again, how are you?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm ... I'm very good, Emily.  
(EMILY links her arm around CHRISTOPHER and leads him into the sitting room, where RICHARD has already begun on a round of some sort of drink, but gets up to greet CHRISTOPHER and tend to his drink.)  
RICHARD: Christopher! Good to see you again ... Martini?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes, thank you Richard.  
(CHRISTOPHER sits down on the couch, and EMILY and RICHARD both sit on either side of them. LORELAI and RORY stand at the entrance of the sitting room, stunned.)  
LORELAI (to RORY): You'd think they were teeny boppers or something ...  
RORY (to LORELAI): Yea, and Dad's their Justin Timberlake.  
(They proceed into the room and take a seat.)  
EMILY: So, Christopher, to what do we owe the pleasure of you being in town?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm actually planning on moving to Stars Hollow.  
EMILY (enthusiastically): Really?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yep. I'm looking for an apartment near Lorelai and Rory.  
RICHARD: That's good to hear.  
EMILY: Yes it is. Lorelai wasn't sure you were going to be able to make it earlier this week - with business in Boston and all.  
RICHARD: How did that business go, hm, Christopher?  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, it wasn't exactly business of money sorts, Richard.  
LORELAI (hushed): Oh dear Lord.  
RICHARD: Well, pray tell what was it?  
CHRISTOPHER: I ... uh, had to tend to some unfinished matters with my ex-girlfriend, Sherry.  
EMILY (unsure of herself): Oh ... how did that go?  
RORY (softly to LORELAI): Cover my ears ... I'm not old enough to hear the words that are going to come out of their mouths.  
LORELAI: You? I have virgin ears. (RORY glares.) Ok, ears that really wish they were virgins and that don't want to hear this.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, you see ... Sherry ... is pregnant ...  
EMILY (gasps): She cheated on you?  
RICHARD: Christopher ... my condolences.  
CHRISTOPHER: No, Emily ... Richard ... she didn't cheat on me ... the baby is ... mine.  
(EMILY and RICHARD'S eyes widen.)  
EMILY: Then how can you be moving to Stars Hollow?  
RICHARD: How do you plan to support this child?  
CHRISTOPHER: Sherry is staying in Boston, and my job is still there. I plan on being there for her very often, and visiting the baby after it's born and helping as much as I can.  
RICHARD: But you aren't going to marry her?  
CHRISTOPHER: I don't think it would be right.  
EMILY (blurting out): Well then, Christopher, what are your intentions with my daughter?  
CHRISTOHPER: Emily, I -  
EMILY: It's just an honest question, I mean, we can't have all these un-wed women, impregnated by you, running around defenseless.  
RICHARD: Emily!  
LORELAI: Mom ... Chris and I are just giving this a shot.  
EMILY: I don't know what to say to this, Lorelai. You are going to give your daughter's father, who has only recently become a real part of her life, another chance, when he is the father of yet another unborn child? How do you let that slide?  
LORELAI: Mom, you wanted this!  
EMILY: No, I wanted what was wrong in the first place to be made right. I never asked for this.  
(EMILY stands up and leaves the room, and up the stairs, then shouts down the stairs.)  
EMILY: Dinner can be started without me. I'm suddenly not very hungry.  
(RICHARD stands up.)  
RICHARD: Well, I suppose we can make our way to the dining room. Christopher, I'm really very-  
CHRISTOPHER: It's ok, Richard, I understand ...  
RICHARD: I can't say I'm ... enthralled with this, Christopher ...   
CHRISTOPHER: Of course.  
(RICHARD leads the way, CHRISTOPHER trailing behind him and LORELAI and RORY behind them. LORELAI wraps her arm around RORY and RORY wraps her arm around LORELAI.)  
LORELAI: Well, that went well.  
RORY: Yea ... something like that.  
  
FADE to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(It's Saturday morning, when LORELAI wakes up to some sunlight shining through her window. She looks at the clock which flashes 8:30. She groans uncomfortably in bed, and then sits up. She makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where coffee has already been made. A note by the coffee pot from RORY read "Went to go tutor Jess. I'll be home by one. Love, Rory." LORELAI smiles, and goes to pour a mug of coffee, but places the pot back on the burner, and goes into the living room, where CHRISTOPHER is asleep on the couch. LORELAI looks down at him, and then peels back the blanket, and slips under it quietly and snuggles into his arms and closes her eyes. CHRISTOPHER opens his eyes a little to see LORELAI and pulls her in close.)  
  
FADE to LUKE and JESS'S APARTMENT  
(RORY and JESS are sprawled out on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed. Books are spread all over the place, and RORY is pointing back and forth between a worksheet and a book with the tip of a pencil explaining something.)  
RORY: y=mx+b ... That's the slope intercept form ... m is the slope of the line, which is the rise over the run. You remember slope?  
JESS: Yes ... I think. (RORY points out something on the page, and draws something.) Ok, yea, I remember that now.  
RORY: Visual learner.  
JESS: Hey, nothing wrong with that.  
RORY: Never said there was. But if I have to start drawing former presidents, we're going to have a real problem.  
JESS: I still can't believe we actually got homework when the summer school hasn't officially started.  
RORY: It's just a little review. Now lets concentrate ... if you get it done now, you'll have the rest of the weekend free of homework.  
(RORY moves in closer to him, so that they are side by side. His knees are folded up about a foot from his chest with the math book propped up against them. RORY is on his right side, and she folds her legs over, opposite JESS, and leans in to show him how to do the problem. JESS makes a few scratches at the paper with the pencil.)  
RORY: There! That's right ... see, that's a start.  
(JESS yawns and stretches his arm over, and slings it against the back of RORY's shoulders as she begins to show him something else.)  
RORY: That was real sly, kid.  
JESS: Hey, don't complain.  
(RORY giggles a little.)  
RORY: Jess, it was like something out of Saved by the Bell. Don't ever let me catch you do that again. I mean, it's not like I'm going to stop you or anything. You don't have to be all sneaky. I'm your girlfriend ... remember?  
JESS: That does have a nice ring to it.  
(JESS puts his arm more around her shoulder, and grasps her shoulder, lightly, and pulls her in so her head is against his shoulder.)  
JESS: Better?  
RORY: Yes. Now do this problem.  
JESS: Drill sergeant.  
(As JESS begins the problem, RORY turns her head so it is against JESS's neck, and she kisses his neck.)  
JESS: You are interrupting my studying process.  
(RORY kisses up his neck moving towards his mouth.)  
JESS: You know, you really are a distraction.  
RORY: Just five minutes.  
JESS (mockingly): But if I get this done now then I'll have the rest of my weekend free from homework.  
(JESS smiles slyly at her, and then leans in to kiss her. They kiss only for one brief second, and then RORY pulls away.)  
RORY (teasingly): You know, you are right, you really should get your homework done.  
JESS: You are cruel.  
(RORY stands up.)  
JESS: That is cruel and unusual punishment, and it is prohibited in the Constitution.  
RORY: Ha, learning already.  
JESS (in a pleading tone): Rory ...  
RORY: Can I use the phone?  
JESS: Rory ...  
RORY: No, I really need to use the phone ... I need to call Paris.  
JESS: On the end table.  
(RORY takes the phone, and dials PARIS's number. Fade to PARIS inside a library somewhere, on her cellphone.)  
PARIS: Hello?  
RORY: Hi ... Paris ... it's-  
(The camera fades in and out between PARIS on her cell phone, and RORY in LUKE and JESS's apartment, a few feet from JESS on the phone.)  
PARIS: Rory! So are you going?  
RORY: Well, that's why I called.  
PARIS: Don't delay it any longer ... just let me know.  
RORY: I can't go Paris.  
PARIS: No, no, no. Don't do this to me Rory.  
RORY: Paris, I can't. You wouldn't want me there, I have so much here that I need to be here for (she glances at JESS who is diligently working) ... so many things that I would miss. I wouldn't be helping the program. And as much as I would love to go to Washington - for a week, or even two weeks, I don't think I can handle six. I need some time to myself.   
PARIS: But, Rory-  
RORY: Paris, I promise during the school year, I will owe my life to you when you need it for school stuff.  
PARIS: But the deal was that you'd come to Washington, then just sit there and look nice the rest of the year.  
RORY: Well, I'll still look nice, but I won't just be sitting. I'll be doing stuff ... whatever it is that you want me to do - within reason, of course.  
PARIS: But-  
RORY: I've decided Paris. You have a good time.  
(RORY hangs up the phone, and makes her way back over to JESS, where she sits down, and JESS wraps his arm back around her, and RORY lies her head on his shoulder.)  
JESS: Please tell me you aren't staying just because of me.  
RORY: Not just because of you.  
(RORY snuggles her head in a little closer and JESS looks at her and smiles, then continues to work, still smiling.)  
  
FADE to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI is now asleep in CHRISTOPHER's arms. CHRISTOPHER is now awake, and running his fingers through LORELAI's hair. He wraps his arms around her tighter and closes his eyes. The phone rings, and CHRISTOPHER reaches over the arm of the couch to the end table for the phone. He grabs the cordless receiver turns it on.)  
CHRISTOPHER (softly): Hello?  
LUKE: Hi ... uh ... is Lorelai there?  
(The camera fades in and out between LUKE's diner, and the living room of the GILMORE residence.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Uh, she's here. But she's asleep. Can I take a message?  
LUKE: Well, I was uh ... just going to ... you know, bring some coffee over or something if she needed it. Seemed kinda stressed lately. ... Is this Christopher?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yea. Is this Luke?  
LUKE: Uh ... yea.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, Rory made coffee before she left I think. But thanks. And uh, Luke ... thanks for you know ... taking care of my girls the past few years, when I wasn't around.  
LUKE: Yea, well I'll always be around.  
CHRISTOPHER: So will I.  
LUKE: I better get to work.  
(LUKE hangs up without so much a good-bye. LUKE looks at the phone speaking to it, even though it is on the receiver.)  
LUKE: The difference is that I really WILL always be there.  
  
A/N 2: Done and over already! : ( But never fear, there will be more. From now on, through the summer, I plan to post "episodes" on Tuesdays, kind of like the show, so be sure to check back. The "episodes" will be posted separately. Look for a new installment this Tuesday. Please R/R - be constructive, not just critical. 


	3. Not So Sudden Impulses

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated in any way with the WB network, or A.S-P. I do not own, nor have I created any of the characters. I do not have any links to anything involving Gilmore Girls. I also do not own the following things mentioned: The Fountainhead, Trading Spaces, the song "Need to be Next to You" by Lee Nash, Volvo or Jeep, or anything else mentioned. Enjoy!  
  
SIDE NOTE: This is the third fan fic in my series of fan fics ... it is the sequel to "Something Like That," which was the sequel to "Oh, By The Way". A recap of the last episode is at the very beginning.  
  
SUMMARY: Summer has fallen upon Stars Hollow quickly and the town in preparation of summer festivities. Christopher finalizes the lease on an apartment which he found to be suitable. Rory and Jess's new found relationship is blossoming, and everyone in town, everywhere they go has something to say and some objection - except for the people whom Rory thought would be most opposed. Christopher is on the side of the rest of the town, believing that Rory's relationship with Jess is not a positive one. Paris continues to badger Rory about the trip, and Rory continually shoots her down.  
  
A/N: Please R/R but don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please note - I don't do Trory's, don't request them. : ) Please give me as much feedback as you can - the more I get (positive or negative) the better I can write, and the more I'll write. I hope you are pleased with this third helping.  
  
"Missed it By An Inch"  
  
(VOICE OVER: "Last time on Gilmore girls." CLIPS ROLL.)  
OPEN to LUKE'S DINER  
(LANE and RORY arrive at LUKE'S DINER and enter, then sit at a table not far from the counter. LUKE is nowhere in sight, but the crowd is pretty dull - just a few people. JESS is cleaning up the counter when they enter. RORY smiles secretively at him, and he half smiles back, nodding.)  
  
--  
  
CUT to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER are sitting in the kitchen talking.)  
CHRISTOPHER: ... I've already made the first good decision.  
LORELAI: Which is?  
CHRISTOHER: Not to marry Sherry.  
LORELAI: Because?  
CHRISTOPHER: Because I don't love her. And it wouldn't be fair to any kid if their parents were together but yet, didn't love each other. So, I'm going to be there for Sherry and this kid. I mean, Lamaze classes, doctors appointments, and spending lots of time with the baby and giving child support - I mean, I did help bring it into this world.  
  
--  
  
CUT to BRIDGE  
(RORY and JESS are sitting on the bridge, their feet hanging off.)  
RORY: I'm cute?  
JESS: Well ... uh ... (stammering) Cute, in the broader sense of the word.  
RORY: Is there even a broader sense of the word "cute."  
  
--  
  
CUT back to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER are still talking in the kitchen.)  
CHRISTOPHER: When I said it was going to be a pretty permanent change, I meant it Lor. And this way, I try and cover everything. It's going to be hard ... I know that. It's not going to be easy. But it's what I want to do ... it's what I have to do. And I don't expect you to turn around and confess your undying love for me, like I did for you. I just want a chance.  
  
--  
CUT back to BRIDGE  
(RORY and JESS are still sitting on the bridge and JESS is blushing furiously as RORY smiles.)  
JESS: ... You are different than anyone I know, and I like you. But just because you know that doesn't mean you need to go flaunt it, or push my buttons. As long as you know, that's all that matter. You know me. But no one else knows me ... and until they do, they don't need to see-  
RORY (cutting him off): What a sweet guy you really are?  
JESS: Something like that.  
(RORY puts her hand on the back of JESS's neck, gripping it lightly and pulls him in and kiss him, and he kisses her back, then pulls away slowly. RORY, beaming, faces back forward, and folds her legs up Indian style, and puts her hands in her lap. JESS searches for RORY's hand and takes it and puts it in his lap and hold it, running his thumb over the back of it lightly. RORY looks at her hand, and smiles, as JESS who is looking off takes a deep breath and sighs, as if to say he can't believe the way she has gotten to him.)  
RORY: Softie.  
  
--  
CUT back to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI is smiling now as she and CHRISTOPHER talk.)  
LORELAI: So ... where are you staying - you know, while you find an apartment?  
CHRISTOPHER: You tell me.  
LORELAI: ... Here is good.  
  
--  
  
CUT to CHILTON CLASSROOM  
(PARIS is talking to RORY from a few seats away.)  
PARIS: Saturday - that's when I want to know if you are going to D.C. with me or not. The trip leaves a week after that. It's as long as I can wait.  
  
--  
  
CUT to STARS HOLLOW HIGH OFFICE  
(JESS is standing at a counter talking to a secretary in the deserted office.)  
JESS: Ye, I uh ... I need to get the paper work ... for uh ... starting summer school.  
  
--  
  
CUT to STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER are talking to each other from a distance.)  
LORELAI: Dinner at my mom's Friday ... you going to be around?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm always going to be around.  
  
--  
  
CUT back to STARS HOLLOW HIGH OFFICE  
(DEAN is standing in front of JESS by a few feet talking to him.)  
DEAN: Jess ... are you and Rory ... (his voice trails off)  
JESS: What? Are we what?  
DEAN: You know.  
JESS: No, I'm afraid I don't.  
(JESS knows perfectly well what he is talking about but is smirking as he enjoys watching DEAN fidget and fume.)  
DEAN: Are you together?  
JESS: With who, again?  
DEAN: With ... Rory ...  
JESS: Oh, yea ... something like that ...  
  
--  
  
CUT to ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(All the GILMORES and CHRISTOPHER are sitting in the parlor. EMILY is wide eyed.)  
CHRISTOPHER: No, Emily ... Richard .. she didn't cheat on me ... the baby is mine.  
  
--  
  
CUT to STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(RORY and JESS are walking down the street close together.)  
RORY: You said you were my boyfriend ... and that I was your girlfriend.  
JESS: Did I?  
RORY (smiles): Yes ... you did.  
JESS: Hmmm ... well, did it have a nice ring to it?  
RORY: Yea ... it did ...  
JESS: Then I guess we should stick with it, right? I mean, if it sounds good ...  
RORY: We should definitely stick with it.  
  
--  
  
CUT back to ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(EMILY has just stood up and looks angry.)  
EMILY: I don't know what to say to this Lorelai. You are going to give your daughter's father, who has only recently become a real part of her life, another chance, when he is the father of yet another unborn child? How do you let that slide?  
  
--   
  
CUT to LUKE'S APARTMENT  
(RORY is on the phone with PARIS.)  
RORY: I can't go Paris.  
  
--  
  
CUT to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI is asleep in CHRISTOPHER's arms. CHRISTOPHER is now awake, and running his fingers through LORELAI's hair. He wraps his arms around her tighter and closes his eyes.)  
  
--------------------  
  
EPISODE OPEN to LUKE'S DINER  
(It's a Sunday morning. JESS has just come down stairs. LUKE points at the coffee pot and snaps in the direction of the window. JESS shakes his head, but gets the coffee pot and follows LUKE'S silent orders to tend to the window seats. He refills PATTY's cup as she eyes him over. JESS looks disturbed and then peers out the window to see LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER being led in the direction of the diner by RORY. JESS smiles, and goes behind the counter, putting the coffee pot on the burner, and starting to wipe down the counter top.)  
  
CUT to STREETS OF STARS HOLLOW  
(LORELAI's arm is linked in CHRISTOPHER's and RORY walking ahead of them. The camera pans around the center of the town, where TAYLOR is directing the hanging of a banner that reads "SUMMER FESTIVAL UNDER THE STARS, WEDNESDAY 6 PM-MIDNIGHT". LORELAI cocks her head.)  
LORELAI: Will the stars be out a six o'clock?  
CHRISTOPHER: My guess is no.  
RORY: Maybe we're supposed to imagine them.  
LORELAI: Maybe ...  
RORY: We go through this every year ...  
LORELAI (looking to CHRISTOPHER): We tell Taylor, the summer festival can't be under the stars if the stars don't come out at that time.  
RORY: But somehow, he only moves the starting time earlier.  
LORELAI: And I always say we should just start it later, and let it run later.  
RORY: But you know Taylor.  
CHRISTOPHER: Not that well, englighten me.  
LORELAI: It was a mess. I suggested it start at eight and go 'til two in the morning. It was the scandal of the summer I tell you. They might as well have sewn a scarlet letter on me.  
CHRISTOPHER (puts his arm around LORELAI's waist): Well, two in the morning is pretty scandalous.  
RORY: You crazy kids.  
LORELAI: ... Maybe he's scared the stars into coming out early.  
RORY: That is entirely possible.  
LORELAI: I'm a genius.  
RORY: Look out, Einstein.  
(They reach the diner, and RORY pushes open the door exuberantly. She jogs up to the counter and sits down on her stool. JESS's back is turned to her.)  
RORY: Coffee.  
JESS (turns and smirks at her): Excuse me?  
RORY: Coffee.  
JESS: I hope that's not your best pick-up line.  
RORY: I want coffee.  
JESS: What if I don't want to give it to you?  
RORY (pouting): Please?  
JESS: It's not working.  
RORY: Pretty, pretty please?  
(JESS turns back to the counter, and RORY smiles, and gets up and goes behind the counter. She gets right next to JESS.)  
RORY: I said please.  
JESS: Hey, who said you were allowed back here?  
RORY: Me.  
JESS (jokingly): And you are above the rules?  
RORY: What rules?  
(LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER take a seat at the counter.)  
LORELAI: Whatcha doin'?  
RORY: Getting coffee.  
LORELAI: That's my girl - use what I taught you!  
RORY (pokes JESS in the back, since he is turned away): Jess ...  
JESS: You are something, you know that?  
RORY (leaning her back against the counter): Something good?  
JESS (turning to her): Maybe.  
RORY (tilting her head and smiling sweetly): Coffee, please.  
(JESS sighs.)  
RORY: Hey, you made it longer than you did last time. (JESS turns to get her coffee.) ... Hey ... (RORY puts her hand on JESS's shoulder, and gives him a little pull towards her.)  
JESS: What?  
(RORY puts her arms around his neck and kisses him gently. He puts the arm free from the coffee pot around her, and RORY pulls away and he kisses her cheek. The townspeople are watching raptly as the diner goes quiet. LORELAI looks around bewildered.)  
LORELAI: Hey, there's nothing to see here. (No one pays attention.) HEY! (they all look at her) Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to stare? (RORY looks down at her feet, and JESS puts the coffee pot down, holding her protectively to him with one arm. RORY looks to the back counter and leans into JESS, putting her arm around his middle.) I mean it, go gawk at something else.  
RORY: Uh ... I'm gonna go ... back to the house. Jess?  
JESS: I'm coming. (Shouting through the kitchen door.) Luke?  
LUKE (muffled): Yea?  
JESS: I'm going to Rory's. I'll be back in a bit.  
LUKE: Sure. Fine. Don't ask permission or anything.  
(JESS starts to walk off, but RORY stops him with her finger and he turns around.)  
JESS (sighs, but smiles at RORY): Luke ... can I go to Rory's?  
LUKE: ... Uh ... yea, sure.  
(The two leave the diner, everyone's eyes following them as they leave.)  
  
-THEME SONG AND COMMERICAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(The phone is ringing in the background as the camera pans throughout the house. RORY and JESS come into view. JESS is leaned against the arm of the couch that is to his left. RORY is sitting close to him, leaned up against him, and JESS's right arm is around her shoulders, his left hand is on her face, and both RORY's hands are behind his neck, sporadically running her fingers through his hair as they kiss. The phone rings again, and RORY slowly pulls away as JESS leans toward her to keep her in place.)  
RORY: Just a minute.  
JESS: Bu-  
(RORY places her finger tips over his lips.)  
RORY: Just stay right there.  
(RORY gets up and moves into the kitchen to find the phone, and answers.)  
RORY: Hello?  
PARIS: Are you sure?  
RORY: Paris?  
PARIS: Are you sure you don't want to go to Washington? I just wanted to give you a chance to reconsider - maybe you haven't looked at it from all angles.  
RORY: I've looked at it from every angle.  
PARIS: You're not staying just for him, are you?  
RORY: Well no, not just him.  
PARIS: Ha! But he does fall into the equation.  
(JESS approaches RORY from behind, slowly, and quietly.)  
RORY: Well, he is my boyfriend, Paris, it's kind of to be expected.  
PARIS: But you would give up a great experience for him?  
RORY: Again, not just for him, and it's a lot better than -and take no offense to this- spending six weeks in a dorm room with you. You won't think I'm nice at the end of six weeks, Paris. And he is kind of important to me, Paris - I know the mind REELS at the thought that a girl's boyfriend is important to her.  
PARIS: But it's new!  
RORY: Exactly.  
PARIS: It will still be new when you get back.  
RORY: Or it can be slightly worn in and comfortable, you know, like tennis shoes you've only worn a few times.  
PARIS: I don't wear tennis shoes. Please Rory! Please reconsider.  
(JESS comes up behind RORY at this point, and puts his arms around her snuggling her close, and burying his head into her hair and the nape of her neck, and kissing her softly.)  
RORY: Leave me alone! (JESS looks up startled, and starts to pull away.) Oh, Jess, not you - Paris. (RORY balances the phone between her shoulder and her ear, and she takes JESS's hands that had started to move away, and pull his arms back around her and lean back.)  
PARIS: Is he there?  
RORY: No, I'm talking to invisible Jess.  
JESS: Sheesh. First you want me to go away, now I'm invisible.  
(RORY looks up at him with a look on her face that clearly says "Please don't make this more difficult than it already is.")  
PARIS: I heard him! Put him on.  
RORY (makes a disgusted face): No, Paris!  
PARIS: Put him on!  
(RORY looks sheepishly up at JESS.)  
RORY: She uh ... wants to talk to you. (JESS lifts a hand a makes a cutting motion at his throat. RORY cocks her head at him.) She's not going to let me go until you do.   
JESS (snatches the receiver and puts it to his ear): What?  
PARIS: I can't believe you are holding her back.  
(RORY pulls free from JESS's arms a little, and removes some of the dirty dishes from the table and puts them in the sink.)  
JESS: I'm not holding her back. If she wants to stay back it's not because of anything I said or did.  
PARIS: You're there, aren't you?  
JESS: I was invited.  
PARIS: Tell her to go.  
JESS: You don't think I already did?  
PARIS: You told her to go?  
JESS: Yes.  
PARIS: And she still decided to stay.  
JESS: By George, I think she's got it.  
PARIS: Hey, I don't need your wise-cracks right now, smart-allelic. My vice president is staying home from Washington because of you.  
JESS: By her own choice.  
PARIS: Yea, because you're a smooth-talking Casanova.  
JESS: Hey Paris, listen, you know, I'd really love to stay and chat, and argue with you over why Rory is staying home. But the fact is that it's her decision, not yours, not mine, and I'm sure that if she changes her mind, you'll be the first person she calls. But don't call her again, your phone calls really have a way of ruining the moment.  
PARIS (caustically): Oh, sorry my phone call about something as unimportant as a trip to our nations capital interrupted your little make-out sessions. By all means, continue.  
JESS: Why thank you. Good-bye, Paris.  
(JESS clicks the off button.)  
  
CUT to LUKE'S DINER  
(LUKE and LORELAI are sitting at the counter drinking coffee and eating breakfast. TAYLOR is staring at LORELAI with a look of contempt. She attempts to ignore it but finally looks over CHRISTOPHER's shoulder at him.)  
LORELAI: Taylor, can I help you?  
TAYLOR: Oh, nothing Lorelai ... I'm just questioning your judgment, that's all.  
LORELAI: Excuse me?  
TAYLOR: You know about Rory and that ... problem child.  
LORELAI: He has a name.  
CHRISTOPHER: I don't know, "Problem Child" seems about right to me.  
LORELAI (in shock): Christopher! (Turns to TAYLOR.) What exactly are you getting at here?  
TAYLOR: She broke off a relationship with my bagger for ... that?  
LORELAI: Well, what can I tell you? She was tired if hearing "Paper or plastic" every time she went up to him.  
TAYLOR: Lorelai, be serious here - you are really going to let your only daughter spend her free time running around and ... NECKING with that ruffian?  
CHRISTOPHER (looking at her): Yea, Lorelai, are we really letting our only daughter spend her free time running around and necking with that ruffian?  
LORELAI (points at CHRISTOPHER): You! Not helping! Talk to me later. (Looks at TAYLOR.) Hi, Taylor, are you Rory's father?  
CHRISTOPHER (raises his hand): No, that'd be me, and I say-  
LORELAI (puts her hand over CHRISTOPHER's mouth): Taylor, answer me here.  
TAYLOR: Well, technically no. But I think I speak for the whole town when I say I feel the need to watch out for her.  
(The crowd in the diner is now listening intently and nods their heads in agreement.)  
BABETTE: He's right, doll. As much as I hate to agree with him, we all worry about Rory.  
LORELAI: While you're at it, why don't you go buy her a play-pen? And hire a babysitter.  
TAYLOR: Lorelai, what are you talking about?  
LORELAI: Because you are treating her like a little girl - you are looking at her like she's a little girl. YOUR little girl. And the thing is she isn't a little girl anymore, and if she is anyone's little girl, it's me ... and (hesitantly) Christopher. I've raised Rory to know what's right and wrong. She's almost grown up, and I think I did a pretty damn good job. And I trust her judgment, even if I'm not entirely sure about Jess myself. And I need you all to trust mine. (LUKE is handing out orders, and she looks to him.) Luke, help me out here.  
LUKE (reluctantly): He's a good kid ... Jess. Somewhere. He ... enrolled for summer school on his own. He hasn't caused any trouble since he's been back - and it's been a week, which has to be some kind of record.  
LORELAI: Yea!  
TAYLOR: Fine. You are both blind. Don't say we didn't warn you. Good luck, Christopher.  
LORELAI: You could really be using this time to well-wish yourself, Taylor. (LORELAI stands up and approaches him.) I'm sick and tired of-  
(CHRISTOPHER takes LORELAI by the shoulders and leads her out the diner, her yelling over her shoulder at TAYLOR and the whole diner.)  
  
CUT to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(RORY and JESS have resumed their position on the couch, but are no longer kissing. They are both reading a book separately. RORY is leaning her back against JESS who is leaning his left shoulder on the arm of the couch, his right arm entire around RORY's shoulders. JESS sighs and puts down his book.)  
RORY: Hmm?  
JESS: They all have something to say don't they.  
RORY: Who?  
JESS: Paris. The whole gawking town.  
RORY: Well, can you blame them?  
JESS (sits upright, RORY turns to face him): What's that supposed to mean?  
RORY: Well ... everyone is used to seeing me with Dean.  
JESS: So they need to get unused to it.  
RORY: And ... you don't have the greatest track record here, Jess.  
JESS: So?  
RORY: So ... they don't trust you.  
JESS: Thanks for running that one by me - never occurred to me!  
RORY: You don't need to get snappy Jess, I'm just telling you why.  
JESS: Yea? Well you don't have to remind me! I mean, it's not like I'm not trying - I registered for summer school, I've stayed out of trouble.  
RORY: I know.  
JESS: I know, you know Rory.  
RORY: What do you want me to say here, Jess? I'm confused.  
JESS: I want to know that you are on my side, Rory.  
RORY: Of course I'm on your side, Jess.  
JESS (has a firm tone, but is not yelling at her): Really? When your mom stood up for you ... for us, this morning ... you completely averted the situation. When Paris called, I put up with her nonsense and got her to leave us alone. Where have you been? When are you going to stand up for this? So I know that you want it.  
(JESS gets up.)  
RORY: Jess!  
JESS: What?  
RORY: What are you doing?  
JESS: Going for a walk.  
RORY: Wait for me.  
JESS: Rory ... I need to be by myself for awhile, ok?  
RORY: Are you mad at me?  
JESS: I just ... I don't get it. I don't get any of it, that's all. I just don't know.  
(JESS kisses RORY on the cheek, as if to let her know he still cares and then leaves.)  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
OPEN to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(It's Monday morning. The clock reads six o'clock, and RORY is sitting on the couch, looking very frustrated, and sad, but reading. LORELAI comes in the room, looking sleeopy, and plops down on the couch.)  
LORELAI: Good morning.  
RORY: Eh.  
LORELAI: That good, huh?  
RORY: Eh.  
LORELAI: Well, if you are going for a record in redundancy, you might have a shot.  
RORY: Eh.  
LORELAI: So what is on your agenda today?  
RORY: I don't know. I was thinking I might go sign up for some classes at Chilton, you know, to get some out of the way for next year to open up my schedule. I might check out volunteer projects going. Oh, and Lane wanted me to pick-up some CDs for her next time I go into Hartford, so I figured I'd probably do that.  
LORELAI: Hmm. So, no Jess on the agenda for the day, then?  
RORY: No. I mean, we don't spend every waking moment together.  
LORELAI: Your schedule the past few days would prove that theory entirely wrong.  
RORY: Then hold off.  
LORELAI: Are you and Jess ... ok?  
RORY: We're ok. I mean ... we just got in a little argument yesterday. And I'm not sure what to do about it, or where I stand.  
LORELAI: So what happened?  
RORY: Oh, Paris called, and started going off on me about Washington, and then asked to put Jess on the line, to try and get him to convince me to go, and made some wise cracks about how our relationship is new, and not worth wasting time on right now, when I could be in Washington.  
LORELAI: Ouch.  
RORY: But, he took it all, and he stood up for ... us ... But you know everything that happened at Luke's yesterday kind of bothered him.  
LORELAI: Naturally.  
RORY: And he made a point of saying that ... Paris and everyone make comments and stare, and he stands up for "us" and you even stand up for "us" ... but I haven't said anything yet.  
LORELAI: Hm.  
RORY: What's with the "hm"?  
LORELAI: Nothing ... (RORY glares) It's just well ... you know, he has a point. (RORY opens her mouth.) Wait, wait, wait. Let me finish. JESS isn't the most secure person in the world, and something tells me he hasn't really had many serious relationships ... if any at all. And the two of you have jumped head first into this new relationship - and that's good, I'm not against it, and I don't think he is, either. But it's new ... for both of you, it's new, and foreign ... And he's been willing to take a lot of crap from everyone about being your new arm candy.  
RORY: He's not just my arm candy. He's my boyfriend. I care about him, I like being with him.  
LORELAI: And he needs to know that. I don't think he doubts that you care about him, or that you like being with him ... but just that you are in this as much as he is. 'Cause the boy is head over heels for you. Just give him some time to see things clear ... and be bold if you need to.  
RORY: I don't know if you can be bold.  
LORELAI: You, are a Gilmore - never doubt your boldness. How do you think you got on this planet anyways?  
(RORY smiles, and begins to get up.)  
RORY: So ... I'm going to head into Hartford. Do you think I can take the Jeep.  
LORELAI: Sure ... I mean, if worse comes to worse, we've got ... the Volvo. Be careful with my baby ...  
RORY: I'll be fine.  
LORELAI: Not you, the Jeep. I don't want to be stuck with the Volvo forever.  
(RORY shakes her head and gives a half smile as she makes her way into her room. LORELAI watches her go into her room as CHRISTOPHER ventures downstairs.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Good morning!  
LORELAI: You morning people make me sick.  
CHRISTOPHER: Rory in a good mood too?  
LORELAI: No, actually she's on the anti-peppy side today.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, you said "people" ... the plural form of "person."  
LORELAI: Thanks for that nice grammatical lesson there, Professor Hayden, but it only takes on morning person to make me grouchy.  
CHRISTOPHER: So that's how it works? So what's up with Ror?  
LORELAI: Jess.  
CHRISTOPHER: What'd he do?  
LORELAI: Nothing. They just got in their first little argument, that's all.  
CHRISTOPHER: Already? They've already been together like what ... three or four days? This isn't a good sign Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Doesn't mean anything.  
CHRISTOPHER: Sure it does. Maybe they aren't mature enough to handle this relationship.  
LORELAI: Hey, you. We'd only been in a relationship about 12 hours, when you booked it to Boston, and didn't give me a call.  
CHRISTOPHER: I had to go to Boston.  
LORELAI: But you didn't call. And I'm not holding it against you. But don't start dogging Rory and her boyfriend's relationship, when we almost couldn't hang on to ours.  
CHRISTOPHER: Whatever you say.  
LORELAI: Christopher, what's up with you?  
CHRISTOPHER: Nothing.  
LORELAI: You lie. You've been completely against this Jess thing.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, I have a hard time seeing a guy with ... his reputation, being with my daughter.  
LORELAI: So did my parents.  
CHRISTOPHER: Now, Lorelai ...  
LORELAI: What, Chris?  
CHRISTOPHER: That was different.  
LORELAI: Well, I sure hope so. I mean, I got pregnant. Hopefully Rory will satisfy for a little snuggling.  
CHRISTOPHER: I just think we should set some limits, that all. Is this guy really good for Rory?  
LORELAI: I trust her judgment. It's taken me a long time with this one, believe me. But I trust her judgment. And she trusts him - and he really cares for her.  
CHRISTOPHER: I just don't think that this is the greatest thing for her, that's all. I mean, it was just seventeen years ago that you and I ... (trails off)  
LORELAI: Yes. It was. But Rory and Jess are not you and I. They are two separate people, with a strangely similar scenario. But you know, it was also seventeen years ago, that suddenly you left without a trace. And it happened time, after time. You'd come back in, and back out, and only recently have you been somewhat stable in her life ... and my life. But while you weren't around, I raised Rory into the beautiful, smart, charming, witty girl with a great judge of character that she is today. You've always said "We did good," about Rory. Well, I ... and a little bit you, did good. I mean, great genes, sure ... but I raised her. And you trust me ... right? So you need to trust that I raised Rory well.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, now that I know where I stand.  
(CHRISTOPHER gets up and heads back up the stairs.)  
LORELAI: Christopher! Don't take it that way.  
CHRISTOPHER: How would you like me to take it?  
  
CUT to LUKE'S DINER.  
(TAYLOR is standing on the steps arguing with LUKE as RORY pulls up to the curb in the Jeep.)  
TAYLOR: But the festival is just two nights away!  
LUKE: Ask me if I care.  
TAYLOR: We need to advertise!  
LUKE: And that giant banner on the gazebo that could be seen from the space station isn't enough?  
TAYLOR: Just one flyer. On the door, right here.  
LUKE: Nothing doing. This is my diner, this is my door, you put that flyer on the door, it will just get taken off.  
TAYLOR: But Luke-  
LUKE: Do you like to argue with me Taylor? Do you like to lose arguments? Because we go through this every time this town is having some sort of mushy-gushy celebration that I don't want to take part in. That you know I don't want to take part it. People know! Patty knows, therefore everyone knows. End of story, end of discussion, the flyer is not going on the door.  
(RORY steps up the stairs.)  
RORY: Excuse me Luke ... Taylor.  
(RORY enters and makes he way to the counter where JESS has just rung up an order for KIRK on the cash register, and KIRK exits. JESS sees her and gives a little acknowledging smile.)  
JESS: Hey.  
RORY: Hey.  
JESS: You want coffee?  
RORY: Uh ... yea, to go please.  
(An awkward silence hangs over them as JESS pours the coffee.)  
RORY: So ... summer school starts today?  
JESS: Yep.  
RORY: Good luck.  
JESS: Yea. Thanks. (Looking at RORY quickly in her uniform.) You have school?  
RORY: I'm going to go register for some classes. They start tomorrow.  
JESS: I see. (JESS hands her the coffee, and RORY digs in her pocket for money.) On the house.  
RORY: Oh, uh ... thanks.  
JESS: So ... after school? Can we you know ... hang out?  
RORY (shyly): Well ... I am checking out some volunteer work after school, and picking up some CDs for Lane. And I'm going with my dad after to check out the apartment he's signing a lease on, while my mom picks up Sookie. Then we're going over there for dinner ...  
JESS: So bottom line is, you're busy.  
RORY: Yea ... kinda. I'm sorry.  
JESS: Hey ... it's ok.  
RORY: Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, before school, I'll come by early.  
JESS: That's fine.  
RORY: Oh ... ok then. Tomorrow morning it is.  
JESS (leans forward on the counter onto his elbows): Yep.  
(RORY sets her coffee down, places her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him suddenly and passionately, then grabs her coffee and runs out the door. JESS gives a crooked smile as she runs off.)  
  
CUT to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER are both walking out of the house dressed for work, in silence. LORELAI turns to CHRISTOPHER.)  
LORELAI: So, dinner at Sookie's is at 7. I'm picking up Sookie and Jackson at the airport at 5:30. You ... are still coming, right?  
CHRISTOPHER: Of course. I'll be home from work in Boston about four. Rory is dropping off the car here at 4:30 for you then coming with me to the apartment at five. We'll meet you at Sookie's at seven.  
LORELAI: Oh ... ok then. So it looks like we're all worked out then.  
CHRISTOPHER: Looks like it.  
LORELAI (walks down the driveway): Then I'll see you before I go to get them. (LORELAI turns and leaves.)  
  
CUT to CHILTON HALLWAYS  
(A clock in the hallway reads two-thirty as RORY walks quickly down the halls. PARIS is approaching her from behind.)  
PARIS: What are you doing here?  
RORY: Signing up for summer classes.  
PARIS: Doesn't that take time away from Jess?  
RORY: He has summer school during the day.  
PARIS: So what, you get like six hours in the evening with him - if you aren't both busy with homework?  
RORY: Yea, I guess.  
PARIS: So you might as well've come to Washington with me.  
RORY: Or not.  
PARIS: Why?  
RORY: My dad is back, ok, and it's important that I'm around, because I'm going to be a half sister in about eight and a half months. He needs me. My mom needs me.  
PARIS: Jess, needs you.  
RORY: Paris stop!  
PARIS: Why?  
RORY: ... Because I love him!  
PARIS: You've been with him for four days.  
RORY: And I've been friends with him for longer.  
PARIS: So what, you love him like a brother?  
RORY: No!  
PARIS: So you love him as friends?  
RORY: I don't know. All I know is that I love him in someway - definitely as my friend, first, and as a boyfriend ... maybe - maybe a little pre-evolved form of it, and I care about him, and everyone has something to say to me about it, about why it's wrong, about why he's not important - but he IS important, Paris. He's my friend, and my boyfriend, and I like spending time with him, and I don't care how silly you think it is. I'm not going to Washington, so let it go? So go pick up some anti-psychotic drugs, so you can deal with Madeline, or Louise, or whoever is coming and please, let me be. Please, try to understand, or just respect this and I swear Paris - I'm going to owe you one when the school year rolls around.  
PARIS: Oh ... ok. Okay. You win.  
RORY: Thank you. (RORY sighs relief, and begins to walk towards the exit.)  
PARIS: You're my slave once the school year starts!  
(RORY throws her head backwards, shaking it, but smirking.)   
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
OPEN to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(RORY is sitting on the porch when CHRISTOPHER exits the house, closing the door behind him as LORELAI comes walking up the driveway. CHRISTOPHER doesn't see LORELAI right away, but only nods to greet her when she approaches.)  
LORELAI: Oh, hi.  
RORY: Keys are on the table.  
LORELAI: Oh. Good, good. So are you guys getting ready to take off?  
CHRISTOPHER: No, we thought we'd sit here on the porch and imagine me signing the lease.  
(LORELAI just raises her eyebrows.)  
RORY: So, we better get going. Better to be early.  
LORELAI: It's those Hayden genes.  
(RORY heads towards the Volvo, as CHRISTOPHER stays back a second.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Yea, well, it seems my good genes are all that matter.  
LORELAI: Christopher! Don't make it be like this.  
CHRISTOPHER: Later, Lor. Later. I'll see you at Sookie's.  
  
CUT to the INSIDE OF THE VOLVO  
(RORY looks at her dad who is turning on the car, silently.)  
RORY: I'm glad you're ... you know, around more often.  
CHRISTOPHER (smiles): Me too, kiddo.  
RORY: ... So you like this apartment?  
CHRISTOPHER: It'll hold me and all my stuff.  
RORY: Are we talking about any interior design?  
CHRISTOPHER: Nah, I don't think so. The walls are white, the floors in the main portion are hard wood, the bedroom is carpet, the bathroom is tile.  
RORY: Hmm, very nice. But if you're interested in some decorating tips, let me know. I've seen a lot of Trading Spaces.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'll keep that in the back of my mind.  
(The car falls silent again.)  
RORY: Are you and Mom fighting?  
CHRISTOPHER: We had a disagreement.  
RORY: About what? (CHRISTOPHER hesitates.) Dad?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm not going to lie to you Rory, it was about you ... but it wasn't your fault.  
RORY: What about me?  
CHRISTOPHER: ... About your relationship with Jess.  
RORY: And?  
CHRISTOPHER: That I'm a little on the leery side of him.  
RORY: He's a good guy, Dad.  
CHRISTOPHER: I trust you, and I trust your judgment ... but I don't know this kid, I can't make that conclusion for myself.  
RORY: But if you spend your time hating him, you can't get to know him.  
CHRISTOPHER: It's difficult, Rory.  
RORY: Because?  
CHRISTOPHER: He reminds me of ... me.  
RORY: He's not going to get me pregnant. We've only been together four days - we haven't even decided if we're going to this summer festival yet.  
CHRISTOPHER: I know ... but things happen.  
RORY: Not if I don't let them.  
CHRISTOPHER (smiles): So you want me to give this guy a chance, huh?  
RORY: He's great, Dad.  
CHRISTOPHER: Really?  
RORY: He reads, and he doesn't just turn the pages to say he's finished the books. He writes in the margins, and analyzes them, and relates to them.  
CHRISTOPHER: Sounds like someone else I know. (CHRISTOPHER winks at RORY.)  
RORY: He knows who Bjork is.  
CHRISTOPHER (smirking): Well that's always a plus ... I think.  
RORY: He's got lots of plusses.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, I guess I'll have to see, huh?  
RORY: Yea.  
  
CUT to SOOKIE'S HOUSE  
(SOOKIE and JACKSON are now living in SOOKIE's house. LORELAI, CHRISTOPHER, RORY, and JACKSON all sit around the kitchen table while SOOKIE begins to set appetizers and entrees down on the table.)  
RORY: So, Sookie, how was the honeymoon.  
SOOKIE: Beautiful, just beautiful!  
RORY: Really? I've always wanted to go to Hawaii.  
SOOKIE: Oh ... Hawaii was alright.  
LORELAI: Sookie, what do you mean it was alright? You said the trip was beautiful.  
SOOKIE: Well it was - especially the kitchens. I managed to talk a few chefs into letting me have a little peak.  
JACKSON: Talked them into?  
SOOKIE: Well ...  
JACKSON: Followed waitresses around pleading, pounding on kitchen doors, begging through entire meals ...  
SOOKIE: But I got in! And some of these kitchens were just fabulous. I have some great ideas for when we open our inn.  
(CHRISTOPHER is looking out, dazedly.)  
LORELAI: Sookie? Could you excuse Christopher and I for a moment? We just need to step outside.  
SOOKIE (enthusiastically): Just step outside?  
LORELAI (seriously): Just step outside, Sookie.  
SOOKIE: Oh yea, sure sweetie.  
LORELAI (motioning to CHRISTOPHER): Chris?  
(CHRISTOPHER reluctantly follows her outside. The table goes silent and SOOKIE looks at RORY.)  
SOOKIE: Fight?  
RORY: Yep.  
SOOKIE: Any idea what it's about?  
RORY: Me.  
SOOKIE: What? Why?  
RORY: Because ... Jess and I are seeing each other, and Dad doesn't exactly like it.  
SOOKIE: Oh, you and Jess!  
RORY: Uh ... yea.  
SOOKIE: When did that happen?  
RORY: Just a few days ago.  
SOOKIE: Oh that's nice for you sweetie, and nice change of pace.  
RORY: Wait - you're not going lecture me on the thousand reasons why I shouldn't see him, or give me long drawn out talks about being responsible?  
SOOKIE: I don't know Jess. But I know you. You're mom's raised you well, and this whole town might like to throw a fit, but it's just not their place, and it's not mine. I'm happy for you. You seemed so ... down, and sad, sometimes with Dean. Jess makes you happy, right?  
RORY (beams): Yea ... Jess makes me very happy.  
  
CUT to SOOKIE'S PORCH  
(LORELAI is sitting next to CHRISTOPHER on a step.)  
LORELAI: You can be mad at me all you want Christopher, but listen to me now, ok, because this doesn't happen a lot?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm all ears. (Still looking downward.)  
LORELAI: Christopher ... I'm sorry that I made it seem like you are not an important part of Rory's life, that you receive no credit for upbringing ... I was ... wrong. I just don't know how to impress to you that Rory is a good kid, and that Jess ... well, I trust him with her and that I refuse to force them out of it.  
CHRISTOPHER: Rory did a pretty good job talking him up.  
LORELAI: You talked to Rory.  
CHRISTOPHER: A little. She really does like the guy, doesn't she?  
LORELAI: Like is probably an understatement.  
CHRISTOPHER: Probably.  
LORELAI: So you're gonna give him a chance?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm not going to go into Luke's give him a big hug, and start calling him "son" yet ... but I might be able to manage a pleasant hello in the morning, and tone down the wisecracks.  
LORELAI: No more siding with Taylor?  
CHRISTOPHER: No more siding with Taylor.  
LORELAI: And what about me? Are you still mad at me?  
CHRISTOPHER: I was never mad at you Lorelai. You pointed out a lot of things that were true, that I regret every day, and I don't like having to hear them more than necessary, because it's not like my conscience doesn't constantly remind me of my mistakes. It was just hard hearing it come from you.  
LORELAI: Christopher ... I didn't mean to hurt you, or to point out things that you see as obvious. I just ... lost it. I need you to forgive me. ... 'Cause I need you around.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm not going anywhere.  
LORELAI: You forgive me?  
(CHRISTOPHER turns to her, smiles, and leans forward and kisses her, putting one arm around her back, and pulling her to him.)  
LORELAI: I'm not sure I heard your answer ... could you say it again?  
(CHRISTOPHER kisses her again as the camera fades out.)  
  
CUT to LUKE'S DINER  
(A clock reads 6:45 and JESS emerges from the apartment, to find, like promised RORY entering the diner. She sets her things down on a stool, and makes her way behind the counter. RORY taps him on the shoulder.)  
JESS: Behind the counter again, what have I told you?  
RORY: Jess ... just shut up.  
JESS (looking at her warily): Make me ...  
(RORY throws both her arms around his neck, and kisses him passionately. JESS is surprised at first, but eventually returns her kiss, and puts his hands on her sides, crushing her towards him. LUKE emerges from the kitchen.)  
LUKE: No making out in my diner.  
(RORY pulls away, blushes, but gives JESS another little kiss, keeping her arms around his neck. The townspeople are once again, looking strangely at her, RORY finding herself in a very similar situation.)  
RORY: Hey, don't you people have anything better to do?! There's nothing to see here, move along. (TAYLOR glances rudely at them.) Taylor what are you looking at?  
TAYLOR: I can't believe you let yourself, a respectable young lady, keep company with ... him!  
RORY: Well what can I say, I like 'em bad. (JESS smiles broadly at her.) I also like getting to school on time, and I need to make the early bus into Chilton. So I'm afraid ... I'm going to have to go. But I'll see you ... tonight?  
(JESS just nods in amazement, still holding RORY as she gives him one last kiss, pours and fixes herself a cup of coffee, places some money on the counter and exits.)  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
CUT to the CENTER OF STARS HOLLOW  
(RORY is sitting on a bench with her mom and dad, listening to the music being played off a stereo. People are dancing throughout the center of town, there are food carts being pushed around, TAYLOR is running around looking frazzled, people sit cuddled in the gazebo, and on the other side of the gazebo, a small bonfire is burning while SOOKIE watches on with JACKSON as little kids make S'mores. LORELAI lays her head on CHRISTOPHER's shoulder. RORY looks over to them.)  
RORY: Go! Dance, do something. Don't sit here with me.  
LORELAI: I don't want to leave you alone.  
RORY: I won't be alone. Not for long anyways. Go ahead!  
LORELAI: Thanks, "mom". (LORELAI kisses RORY on the cheek, and leads CHRISTOPHER off to dance a distance away.)  
RORY: At least, I hope I won't be alone for long.  
(RORY folds up her knees and wraps her arms around them. In the distance behind her JESS is approaching. She doesn't notice him, until she feels his hands on her shoulders.)  
JESS: I don't suppose you could tell me where a pretty girl, with brown hair, blue eyes, with a love for The Fountainhead who would like to dance with me is, hm?  
RORY: I guess you'll have to settle for me. I fill most of the requirements right - except for the pretty part?  
(JESS walks to the front of RORY and takes her hand, pulling her up and walking with her to an area a little darker, but not far from the gazebo.)  
JESS: You more than fill the requirements.  
RORY: Oh, so I got the job? When do I start work?  
JESS (pulls RORY in, wrapping his arm around her waist): Get over here.  
RORY: I didn't know you dance.  
JESS: I didn't know either.  
RORY: Sudden impulse?  
JESS: Well, you had one today - I thought it was only fair that I returned the favor.  
RORY: It was an impulse ... but I wouldn't say it was sudden.  
JESS: No?  
RORY: No ... I missed you.  
JESS: I never left.  
RORY: I missed talking to you, and being with you. (RORY slings one arm around JESS's neck, and places the other flat on his chest.)  
JESS: It was only a couple days.  
RORY: Yea, well, I didn't like it.  
JESS: Me either.  
(RORY lays her head on JESS's shoulder, and closes her eyes. JESS kisses the side of RORY's neck, and RORY pulls away a little, and they kiss as "Need to be Next to You" by Lee Nash plays in the background. The camera pans to LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER who stop dancing, but go over to SOOKIE and JACKSON and start roasting marshmallows. The camera pans back to RORY and JESS who are just pulling away, but still dancing. JESS leans his forehead against RORY's as they continue dancing, eyes closed.)  
  
FADE OUT.  
THE END.  
  
* Be sure to check back next Tuesday around 6-8 PM for the new "episode" * 


	4. Merry Little Christmas in July

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated in any way with the WB network, or A.S-P. I do not own, nor have I created any of the characters. I do not have any links to anything involving Gilmore Girls. I also do not own or have connections to the following things mentioned: the song "Merry Little Christmas," the movie "Glitter", Ebert and Roeper, The Fountainhead, Martha Stewart, Franny & Zooey, Where's Waldo?, Spic-and-Span, America's Most Wanted, The Fall, A Farewell To Arms, Lord of the Rings, Tweety Bird, Ebenezer Scrooge, Volvo, Jeep, The Telltale Heart, or anything else I missed.  
  
SIDE NOTE: This is the fourth "episode" in the series ... make sure you read the earlier "episodes" or it will be difficult to understand this one.  
  
SUMMARY: It's mid-late July in Stars Hollow, and the town is getting ready for the annual Christmas in July celebration. The celebration entails all things festive, including a Christmas parade, a fireworks display, and a town-wide Secret Santa. The festivities are all things perfect for Rory and Lorelai, but Lorelai finds herself spending attending most of the events alone, as Christopher is in Boston packing to move, and when he is in town he receives frantic calls from Sherry that send him rushing back. For the Secret Santa gift exchange, Rory draws the most inappropriate name she could possibly draw - and that person in turn draws hers. All these things leave the girls wondering ... will it really be a "merry little Christmas" in July?  
  
A/N: Please R/R but don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please give me as much feedback as you can - the more I get (positive or negative) the better I can write, and the more I'll write. I hope you are pleased with this third helping.  
  
LAST EPISODE: Rory and Jess rose to the challenge of the town citizens trying to put a wedge in their relationship, and Christopher's detest of the relationship. Christopher signs on a lease for an apartment, and Rory has turned down Paris's offer for a trip to Washington once again. This takes place three weeks after the last episode.  
  
"Merry Little Christmas in July"  
  
--EPISODE BEGINS-  
  
OPEN to INDEPENDENCE INN  
(It's a mid-Friday afternoon. The INN is bustling, and the camera pans around. MICHEL is on the phone talking hurriedly and looking annoyed. A few people are waiting at the desk in line, and are pushing MICHEL around. The camera pans to LORELAI in the lobby, standing on a chair and hanging glittery paper snowflakes from the ceiling, then the camera pans to the kitchen where SOOKIE is moving around in the kitchen, giving orders, and then returning to her station where she is decorating freshly baked Christmas cookies that are cut in the shapes of stars, stockings, and trees and of larger proportion than a normal cookie. SOOKIE looks pleased with the batch which she has just finished, and carefully removes them from the cookie sheet, and onto a tray, then selects a star cookie and hurries out of the kitchen. She rushes up to LORELAI, and taps her on side. LORELAI startles but catches herself and looks in SOOKIE's direction.)  
LORELAI: Holy, cookie, Batman.  
SOOKIE: What do you think?  
(LORELAI steps down from the stool, and breaks a piece off of the cookie. She puts it in her mouth and savors it.)  
LORELAI: Hmmm ...  
SOOKIE: So?  
LORELAI: Sookie, you have outdone yourself. These are excellent, the best Christmas cookies I've ever had during July.  
SOOKIE: Better than last year?  
LORELAI: Oh, definitely better than last year.  
SOOKIE: I thought bigger would be better!  
LORELAI: I agree.  
(RORY enters the INN in her summer Chilton uniform, backpack on. She comes up to LORELAI and SOOKIE.)  
RORY: Oh! Christmas cookies! (RORY excitedly breaks a piece off the cookie and eats it.)  
SOOKIE: What's the verdict?  
RORY: It's all about the frosting, baby.  
SOOKIE: I'll take that as a thumbs up.  
RORY: Two thumbs-  
LORELAI: And two big toes!  
SOOKIE: Is that a good thing?  
RORY: Oh yea.  
LORELAI: It's Ebert and Roeper's new phrase.  
SOOKIE (giggling): All right then. So I should go make some more for the week then? I just made a test batch.  
LORELAI: Well, I don't know.  
RORY: Maybe, Mom and I should test the rest of the test batch.  
LORELAI: You know, just to make sure you didn't make any mistakes. Make sure they don't include any contaminated ingredients.  
RORY: We'll put ourselves on the line.  
LORELAI: Risk it for the good of the common people.  
RORY: We have stomachs made of steel.  
SOOKIE: You two! I'll tell ya what - I'll make you a batch to bring to Richard and Emily's tonight.  
LORELAI: Or to eat for condolence after we go to Richard and Emily's.  
SOOKIE: Whatever works for you!  
LORELAI: Thank you, Sookie.  
RORY: Yea, we love you!  
LORELAI: You're a star.  
RORY: You shine.  
LORELAI: You sparkle.  
RORY: You shimmer.  
LORELAI: But we would never say you 'Glitter', 'cause we love you too much to insult you like that.  
SOOKIE (smiling): I better get back to work.  
(SOOKIE turns to the kitchen, and LORELAI turns to RORY smoothing her hair and then slinging her arm around her neck.)  
LORELAI: So how was life in the slammer today?  
RORY: As long as they are feeding us more than bread and water I don't complain.  
LORELAI: That good, huh?  
RORY: Well, the actual school part isn't so bad without Paris there to nag me.  
LORELAI: Naturally.  
RORY: But, unfortunately, she does not let me forget she exists.  
LORELAI: What? You mean the fifteen messages on our answering machine, and the additional five calls yesterday were too much?  
RORY: She called the school - and had them pull me out of class to come talk to her on the phone.  
LORELAI: You're kidding.  
RORY: Not once, but twice.  
LORELAI: She never stops, does she?  
RORY (sighs): No. But, I'm done for the week. And as far as I know she doesn't have the Inn number, so I figured I'd hide out here.  
LORELAI: Cool. We'll stow you away in a janitorial closet, and slip you food and notes under the door. It'll be just like we've taken you hostage.  
RORY: Is there even a janitorial closet?  
LORELAI: We have maids. I assume they keep their cleaning supplies somewhere.  
RORY: Then it wouldn't be a janitorial closet.  
LORELAI: Fine ... the maidial closet.  
RORY: Not a word.  
LORELAI: Ok, so since the whole keeping you on the down-low idea is out, you wanna help set up?  
RORY: Sure, what should I do?  
LORELAI: Well, we could use a few more paper snowflakes.  
RORY: Remembering of course, that I don't have an ounce of creativity in these fingertips.  
LORELAI: Ah yes. Why did you have to turn out to be a thinker and not a feeler? What happened to my good artistic genes.  
RORY: What good artistic genes? You draw stick people and animals.  
LORELAI: I prefer to think of them as models of the skeletons of prehistoric creatures.  
RORY: Whatever makes you feel better.  
LORELAI: So we'll find you something else to do.  
RORY: Which will be ... ?  
LORELAI: Make snow!  
RORY: What do I look like? A cloud?  
LORELAI: No, no, no. We have boxes of this fluffy, cotton, snow-like stuff. It's sparkly, and pretty. You can put it around the inn. Make it look wintery, flaunt your interior design expertise, pretend to be Martha Stewart.  
RORY: I think I can handle that.  
LORELAI: Good. (She walks over to the wall by the desk and grabs a large cardboard box, and hands it to RORY.) Here's your snow.  
(RORY slips her backpack off on and puts it behind the desk, then returns to her mother and takes the box out of her arms. The two smile at each other, and RORY looks around a little.)  
RORY: You've done a good job so far.  
LORELAI: Thanks.  
RORY: I love this time of year.  
LORELAI: Me too.  
(RORY walks towards a hallways, and LORELAI looks around walking in a circle but keeping her position in the room. She smiles, as the camera fades out.)  
  
--THEME SONG AND COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN to the ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(It's later that evening. RORY, LORELAI, RICHARD, and EMILY are all sitting at the dining table eating. RICHARD and RORY are discussing RORY's school work, and when things go silent RICHARD turns to LORELAI.)  
RICHARD: So, Lorelai ... how are things at that little Inn you work at?  
LORELAI: The little inn that I manage is just fine, dad. It's actually a very busy season for us.  
RICHARD: Really? July? Does Stars Hollow have many tourists?  
LORELAI: They come and go - a lot of people stay there if they are going into Hartford. But, see, we have this celebration every year ... actually Stars Hollow holds the celebration. It's a, uh, Christmas in July type thing.  
RICHARD: Christmas in July?  
LORELAI: Yea, it's fun. The whole town gets involved, some people come even come in especially for it. The town is all decked out for Christmas, and everyone working in the town wears Santa hats, and there's a band that plays Christmas carols from the gazebo. Then, on the last night, which is next Saturday, the Inn's hosting a giant Christmas dinner for the first year, and we have a Secret Santa exchange.  
RICHARD: Secret Santa?  
LORELAI: Yea! It's great. Everyone in town puts their name in a hat - if they want to - and then they draw a name out of that hat and get that person a gift to give them at the party.  
RICHARD: What if they draw someone's name they don't know?  
LORELAI: Impossible. Everyone knows everyone.  
RICHARD: Ah, I see. What if they get something they don't like?  
LORELAI: They return it. Same as any holiday.  
RICHARD: Very ... uh, interesting.  
LORELAI: You and mom should come to the dinner on Saturday, you know, if you're available.  
RICHARD: Hm. Would we have to participate in the ... Santa Secret?  
LORELAI: It's Secret Santa, and no, it's optional.  
RICHARD: Then we'll consider it, hm, Emily?  
EMILY: Hm.  
LORELAI: That's good, 'cause see, here's the thing ...  
EMILY: There's a catch, Richard. Never say yes, there's always a catch.  
LORELAI: Hold on there. See, with the festival being this week, there's a lot going on ... and with the inn being a huge part of the festival this year, I'm going to be needed at the inn, at all hours. Including the night before the dinner ... which just so happens to be next Friday night. So, Saturday night could kind of be our dinner. Except with everyone from Stars Hollow.  
EMILY: What a very convenient coincidence for you, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Oh, hey, I didn't schedule this. It was all Taylor. But the bottom line is, my job needs me to help organize.  
EMILY: Your job needs you to help participate in a juvenile party?  
LORELAI: It's not a juvenile party. This is huge for Stars Hollow, and the first year that the Inn gets to hold the dinner. I'd like to have this event in the back of everyone's mind when I open my own Inn, and they need a place to hold the dinner.  
EMILY: You want them to remember that you were the one that hosted the hoopla, for a few dozen drunken-off-egg-nog-idiots wearing Santa hats?  
LORELAI: Hey, we do not spike the egg nog! (RORY glares at her as if to say "Since when", and LORELAI just gives her a tight smile back.) So, mom, any reason you're so combative tonight?  
EMILY: Just a little tired.  
LORELAI: That was your excuse last week.  
EMILY: Excuse me?  
LORELAI: Last week when I asked you why you were so being so brutal, you said you were tired.  
EMILY: I don't know what you're talking about.  
LORELAI (sets her fork down hard on her plate): For the past three weeks, you have been seemingly annoyed with me as soon as I stepped foot in this house. And until this week, there has been a lame, albeit different reason for the behavior, except for this week.  
EMILY (abruptly): Where's Christopher?  
LORELAI: I, uh ... Christopher is in Boston.  
EMILY: With ... Shana?  
LORELAI: It's Sherry mom, and he's there but not for her ... he's packing.  
EMILY: Packing?  
LORELAI: Christopher is moving to Stars Hollow, remember? He signed on an apartment two weeks ago. He told you he was planning on moving here.  
EMILY: I'm sorry, I can't seem to keep all these things straight. You know - who he's dating, who he's living with, who he's having his next child with.  
LORELAI: Mom. Christopher and I are just giving this a shot. He's trying to make everything right, and I know ... that it may seem a little on the deranged side to you. And believe me, I thought so too, at first ... but it seems to be working. Please ... let it go.  
EMILY (sighs): Will Christopher be at this ... Christmas in July dinner?  
LORELAI: I'm not sure. It depends how the moving is coming, I suppose. He's really not sure yet.  
EMILY: We might be able to make it, for a little while.  
(LORELAI half-smiles at her mother, who just raises her eyebrows back. RORY looks at her mom, and widens her eyes, and LORELAI gives a little shrug. The silence over the dinner resumes as LORELAI and RORY dig back into their food. Suddenly, LORELAI's cellphone goes off.)  
LORELAI: Uh ... excuse me.  
(EMILY gives her a disapproving look, but RICHARD nods, and LORELAI walks through the dining room, to the parlor, and out onto the patio.)  
LORELAI: Hello?  
(The camera pans back in and out of LORELAI on the patio, and JESS on the phone at the diner, leaning against the counter.)  
JESS: Hey.  
LORELAI (hushed and surprised): Jess?  
JESS: No, the Easter Bunny.  
LORELAI: Didn't you get the memo? It's Christmas in July. Easter's not 'til October.  
JESS: Well, excuse me.  
LORELAI: How did you get this number?  
JESS: Luke has it on his "Phone numbers list".  
LORELAI: Luke has a "Phone numbers list".  
JESS: Yep.  
LORELAI: And my cellphone number is on it?  
JESS: No, it's not. I'm just fooling with you, I'm really a phone number psychic.  
LORELAI: The Secret Life of Jess Mariano ... Someone will write a book about you someday. It'll be like those "Where's Waldo?" books except creepier.  
JESS: Is Rory there?  
LORELAI: Well not right HERE ... but she's in the vicinity.  
JESS: A vicinity where you could put on the line?  
LORELAI: Maybe. But you are aware that we are at my parents house for our weekly, dreaded-but-mandatory dinner, right?  
JESS: Of course.  
LORELAI: You do realize that if my mother realized that you, the "little punk" who broke her precious, angel-granddaughter's wrist was calling, for her, she'd make sure you were put on America's Most Wanted?  
JESS: She called me a "little punk."  
LORELAI: Are you kidding? Emily Gilmore has never said the word "punk." I can't even picture her saying the word "punk" ... now, I've never really tried so wait ... no, I can't even begin to generate a picture of her saying the word "punk." No, my mother's terms for you are a little more intense. "Punk" seemed kind of nice, actually.  
JESS: I see.  
LORELAI: So, you want me to try and get her?  
JESS: All I ask.  
LORELAI: If I get killed by the contemptuous stare of Emily Gilmore, you will be charged with second degree murder, you realize this?  
JESS: Wouldn't be the first time.  
LORELAI: Excuse me?  
JESS: Kidding, kidding.  
LORELAI: Hang on.  
(LORELAI makes her way back into the diner, and stands at the entrance way.)  
LORELAI: Uh, Rory. There's a ... uh, a phone call for you.  
RORY (looking confused): Who?  
LORELAI: Uh ... Paris ...  
(LORELAI winks profusely at her.)  
EMILY: Lorelai is there something wrong with your eye?  
LORELAI: Uh, yea ... eyelash. Really, big eyelash. Covered in mascara.  
EMILY: Well for goodness sakes, go to the washroom and take care of it.  
LORELAI: I would do that but ... as you see, my hand is occupied by this cellphone.  
RORY: Grandma, Grandpa ... may I be excused?  
EMILY: Of course, but please hurry back.  
(RORY gets up and retrieves the phone from her mother, who excuses herself to the bathroom. RORY heads to the patio.)  
RORY: Uh ... Paris?  
JESS (in a girlish voice): Oh, Rory, won't you please come to Washington? Pretty, pretty please?  
RORY (hushed): Jess! Why are you calling now?  
JESS: Aren't I allowed to call my girlfriend?  
RORY: Yes ... just not when I'm not at my grandparents. If they found out who I was really on the phone with-  
JESS: I know.  
RORY: So ... ?  
JESS: When do you think you'll get home?  
RORY: What time is it now?  
JESS: Eight.  
RORY: I'm guessing nine-thirty.  
JESS: Hm.  
RORY: What?  
JESS: Would you be interested in going for a walk when you get back?  
RORY (smiling): Yea ... sure. I'd love to.  
JESS: You're smiling.  
RORY: Well, yea.  
JESS: You're glad I called.  
RORY: Of course I am.  
JESS: So see, it's not so bad that I called you during your precious dinner with the grandparents.  
RORY: Well ...  
JESS: It relieved the pressure for a few minutes.  
RORY: Yes, it did.  
JESS: So when are you going to tell them about ... you know, us?  
RORY: Jess ...  
JESS: I know, I know. And it's not that it's really a big deal to me ... but I mean, you do realize that eventually they are going to find out, whether or not you tell them.  
RORY: I don't know that I can hold out much longer. They are already wondering. They haven't heard me talking about Dean lately ... so I think they are starting to catch on ... but ... with my dad and mom right now ... I just don't think it'd be very ... smart of me to put this on the table ... and it's not that I don't want them to know, because I'm not scared, and I'm proud that I'm with you Jess, I just don't want it to get inflicted on my mom. It's hard enough for her right now.  
JESS: I understand.  
RORY: You do?  
JESS: Mm hm.  
RORY: You're not mad?  
JESS: I'll only be mad if you stand me up tonight.  
RORY: But I won't do that.  
JESS: Therefore I won't be mad. Meet me at the bridge.  
RORY: We always meet there don't we?  
JESS (sarcastically): Is that ok with you, Ms. Gilmore?  
RORY: Oh, yea. (Smiling.) I like it there. I like that we meet there. It's a nice spot, that bridge. Very ... wooden. And ... you know ... it's kind of ... our spot.  
JESS: Yea. It is.  
RORY: So I'll see you around nine-thirty.  
JESS: At our spot.  
RORY: Yea ... our spot. See you.  
JESS: Later.  
(RORY closes her mom's cellphone, and comes back into the kitchen. She hands her mom the cellphone, and takes her seat once more, continuing to finish the dinner.)  
EMILY: So?  
LORELAI: So ... what?  
EMILY (looking to RORY): What did she want?  
RORY: Who?  
EMILY: Paris.  
RORY: Oh ... uh ...  
LORELAI (interjecting): Mom. What went on during Rory's phone conversation is really her business.  
EMILY: Of course. But she is in Washington, after all and that's long distance. And it was quite a lengthy conversation. It must've been very important.  
LORELAI: Mom-  
RORY: Oh it was. She just wanted to ask me some my opinion on ... our ... our platform.  
EMILY: Were they helpful for her?  
RORY: I ... I think so. She said thank you.  
EMILY: Very well. So Rory, how is that nice boyfriend of yours, Dean?  
LORELAI: So, what's for desert?  
  
CUT to the GILMORE JEEP  
(LORELAI is driving silently, and RORY is sitting silently.)  
LORELAI: I swear, I don't see how I am related to her.  
RORY: It's not that bad.  
LORELAI: Do I act like that?  
RORY: No!  
LORELAI: If I ever do, smack me. Hard. Commit me.  
RORY: Mom ...  
LORELAI: I can't believe the way she acts around you and me. I can't believe the balls she has to dog your dad and I's relationship, after she spent seventeen years wishing we were together. And where does she get the guts to ask who you talked to?  
RORY: Who knows.  
LORELAI: You covered things smoothly, with that Paris platform thing.  
RORY: Well, Paris DID call about that today.  
LORELAI: That and everything else.  
(The car slows as they enter STARS HOLLOW. They are approaching the center of town, when RORY pipes up.)  
RORY: Could you let me off here?  
LORELAI: Huh?  
RORY: Well ... I told Jess I'd meet him at the bridge when I got home.  
LORELAI: Oh.  
RORY: Is ... that ok? I mean, it didn't think it'd be a problem.  
LORELAI: Oh, no, no. It's fine. I'm getting kind of tired anyways. You go have a good time. Tell Jess him better have been kidding.  
RORY: Huh?  
LORELAI: He'll get it. (She brakes the car and puts it in park.)  
RORY: Thanks, Mom. Hey, maybe Dad will be home for the night.  
LORELAI (half-smiling): Yea. Maybe. (RORY begins to shut the car door behind her.) Come in past curfew, and sneak through the window.  
RORY: Do I have to?  
LORELAI: I insist.  
RORY: Well then, I'll try.  
LORELAI: That's my daughter.  
RORY: I aim to please.  
LORELAI: Your boyfriend's waiting, girlie. Go see him.  
RORY (smiling): I love you, Mom.  
LORELAI: Love you too, babe. Now go babble about something literary that I wouldn't understand.  
(RORY runs off in the distance, and LORELAI continues driving. She arrives to the darkened house, with only the porch light on, and no sight of the Volvo. LORELAI sighs, and pouts, but exits the car, and enters the house. She approaches the answering machine, whose light is blinking.)  
ANSWERING MACHINE: "You have one new message, sent today at 8:45 PM."  
(LORELAI hits a button.)  
ANSWERING MACHINE: "Hi, Lor, it's me. Uh, it doesn't look like I'll be getting out there tonight. Sherry's been complaining of some stomach pain. We're at the hospital, she's getting checked out. I'll call you when we know what's going on. Love you, night."  
(LORELAI sighs, and then topples on the couch and snuggles into the pillows, dozing off, heels on and all.)  
  
CUT to FOOTBRIDGE  
(RORY has arrived at the bridge and is looking around her, but can't seem to see JESS, when she hears a voice by her ear.)  
JESS: Nine-thirty-one.  
RORY (shivers at the sound of his voice so close to her ear): Oh, one minute. Big deal. (She turns to face him and look him in his eyes, and challenge his authority.) What are you gonna do about it?   
JESS: This.  
(JESS wraps his arm around RORY's waist, and reaches for one of her hands with the other as he leans in and gives RORY a passionate kiss which she eagerly returns, then he pulls away a little and gives her tiny little soft kisses, and RORY shivers again.)  
JESS: Cold?  
RORY: Uh ... yea, sure.  
(JESS slides his dark blue zip up jacket off his shoulders, and helps RORY slip into it.)  
RORY: What a gentleman.  
JESS: Hey, can it, or next time I'll let you be cold. (Smiling sarcastically at her.)  
RORY: You wouldn't.  
JESS: Who says?  
RORY: Me.  
JESS: And why wouldn't I?  
RORY: You care too much. (RORY kisses him once more.)  
JESS: I surrender. So ... stay here, or walk?  
RORY: Let's walk. I want to see what's going on in town.  
JESS: A bunch of nonsense, that's what.  
(The two of them make their way to the center of town, when RORY notices the shops beginning to flip on Christmas lights, and the gazebo set for the band to begin playing Christmas music the following day. RORY stops in her tracks, and JESS goes a few steps then looks at her, as her jaw drops, smiling, and her eyes widen.)  
JESS: See, I told you. It's disgusting.  
RORY: It's beautiful.  
JESS: Matter of opinion.  
RORY: Well, thank you for your two cents worth, Ebenezer.  
JESS: It's one thing to celebrate the actual holiday, at the actual time ... but a whole celebration to celebrate something five months away.  
RORY: So we're impatient. And we find any excuse to have a good time.  
JESS: Bah humbug.  
RORY: Oh, c'mon, there's good things.  
JESS: Like?  
RORY: Well, for one, Taylor will be in a good mood, so he'll probably stop waiting for you to commit a felon.  
JESS: What else?  
RORY: Hmmm ... well there's the Christmas party at the Inn on Saturday night? (JESS grimaces.) It's going to be fun! We'll do the Secret Santa (JESS pretends to gag) ... Babette and Patty will get bombed, which will be funny ... (JESS makes a half-disgusted/half-scared look) ... There will be mistletoe ... (JESS looks at RORY and smiles boldly, and RORY blushes.)  
JESS: I might have to arrange to get the night off Saturday. (JESS, unexpectedly, reaches for RORY's hand, and holds it pulling her in to walk closer to him - shoulder-to-shoulder.) So ... what's on the reading agenda this week.  
RORY: The Fall. Have you read it?  
JESS: Hmmm ... no. Who's it by?  
RORY: Albert Camus.  
JESS: Might have to give it a whirl.  
RORY: You should. I like it so far. How's school?  
JESS: Pretty good. B+ on the Geometry test.  
RORY (kisses him on the cheek and his jaw drops a little): Good job! Homework for the weekend?  
JESS: Of course.  
RORY: You want me to come over tomorrow morning?  
JESS (looks at her smirking): I think I can handle getting it done by myself.  
RORY: I didn't ask if you needed help. I asked if you wanted me to come over.  
JESS (smiles broadly): ... Sure, I guess. (Pretending not to be so happy.)  
RORY: Oh ... my mom told me to tell you that you better have been kidding.  
JESS: When?  
RORY: Earlier. On the phone, I think  
JESS: Oh ...   
RORY: What was it about?  
JESS: Have I ever asked you about your phone calls?  
RORY: No.  
JESS: Then just trust me.  
RORY: Okay ... (sighs) Was it about me?  
JESS: Rory ...  
RORY: Well, you were talking to my mom, and one major thing you have in common - in fact one of the only things you have in common with her - is me. So was it about me? That's all I want to know.  
(JESS, pretending to be frustrated, puffs out his chest.)  
RORY: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm done.  
(JESS looks at her, realizing he's gotten her.)  
JESS: It wasn't about you, Rory. I really had you going there for a second didn't I?  
RORY: Going on what?  
JESS: Thinking that I was angry.  
RORY: ... Uh ... no! I knew you were kidding.  
JESS: Liar.  
RORY: No way.  
JESS: You don't have a poker face, Gilmore.  
RORY: And you're such an expert?  
JESS: Remember who you're talking about.  
(RORY shakes her head as the two walk off in the distance.)  
  
--COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN to GILMORE PORCH  
(It's later in the evening. JESS and RORY are sitting on the bench on the porch together. JESS is leaned against the left side of the cushioned wicker bench, with his right arm around RORY's left, who has fallen asleep with her head against his chest as he reads RORY's copy of The Fall, by Albert Camus. RORY's right arm is extended around JESS's stomach, hugging him as she sleeps.)  
  
CUT to GILMORE LIVING ROOM  
(The phone in ringing and LORELAI who has fallen asleep in her dinner clothes starts awake, and looks at a clock which flashes 10:20. She reaches for the cordless phone which is on the coffee table and answers. The camera pans between LORELAI at her house, and CHRISTOPHER in SHERRY's apartment in Boston.)  
LORELAI: Huh ... (yawn) ... Hello?  
CHRISTOPHER: Lor?  
LORELAI: I think that's me.  
CHRISTOPHER: Did I wake you?  
LORELAI: Kind of.  
CHRISTOPHER: Isn't it kind of early for you?  
LORELAI: Dinner was a enough to take it out of anyone tonight.  
CHRISTOPHER: Emily was in her element I take it?  
LORELAI: More than. So ... how's Sherry?  
CHRISTOPHER: Just a little indigestion.  
LORELAI (nodding off): Hmmm ...  
CHRISTOPHER: So, I've got most of my stuff packed. I rented a pickup truck, I figure I'll start hauling stuff over to the apartment tomorrow after work.  
LORELAI: Hmmm. Very good ... What about Saturday?  
CHRISTOPHER: What about it?  
LORELAI: The Christmas in July dinner ... at the Inn ... big thing ... lots of people dressed in shorts and Santa hats.  
CHRISTOPHER: Is it that time of year already?  
LORELAI: You bet. The holiday season is in full swing here. So you gonna come join in the festivities.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, it's a heck of a week for me ... but I'm definitely going to try. At least for the dinner.  
LORELAI: Do you want me to sign you up for Secret Santa?  
CHRISTOPHER: Better not. I don't want to sign up for something I might not be able to make it for.  
LORELAI (sleepily): You should tattoo that phrase on your forehead ... be your personal motto, remind you every time you look in the mirror.  
CHRISTOPHER: What'd you say?  
LORELAI: Uh ... nothing ...  
CHRISTOPHER: I could've sworn I heard you say something.  
LORELAI: I was just uh ... talking to myself ... looking for my slippers.  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh ... well, I'm going to let you go Lor. I'm tired, and I've got a long day tomorrow. I'll stop by if I make it into town.  
LORELAI: All right. You drive careful tomorrow.  
CHRISTOPHER: I will Lor. Love you.  
LORELAI: Yea ... (click) ... Love you, too.  
(LORELAI ends the call, and gets up from her seat, and goes and checks in RORY's room to find she's not there. LORELAI takes a deep breath, and proceeds to look outside, where she sees RORY sleeping against JESS as he reads. He takes a deep breath and kisses RORY on the side of her forehead.)  
LORELAI: If these walls could talk your bad-boy image would be seriously soiled.  
(JESS starts a little, and turns to see LORELAI.)  
JESS (flustered): Lorelai, I-  
LORELAI: Calm down, Jess. My daughter is fully clothed, sleeping next to her fully clothed boyfriend, on a wicker bench, outside ... you're ok. In fact, you may have just earned some major brownie points. This is just way too cute. Mind if I get a camera?  
JESS: Yes.  
LORELAI: Aww, come on! I'm not going to print it up in Stars Hollow Gazette. Just for the scrapbook, you know. Plus, Christmas in July IS this week, and if I got the prints developed, you could frame it and give it to her.  
JESS: I'm not doing that Secret Santa thing.  
LORELAI: It doesn't have to be Secret Santa - it can just be ... to her, from you ... a nice thing, you know.  
JESS (sighs and obviously thinks about it as her continues reading): Go get it.  
(LORELAI rushes in and grabs a camera then heads back outside.)  
JESS: Well aren't we Speedy Gonzales, tonight.  
LORELAI: We must act very quickly, and very sneakily. She's a light sleeper.  
(LORELAI snaps the picture, and as the flash goes off, RORY begins to stir, and LORELAI darts inside.)  
LORELAI: See ya, kid.  
JESS: Oh sure, leave me here to take the blame.  
RORY: Hmmm ... Jess?  
JESS: In the flesh.  
RORY: Where are we?  
JESS: Your porch ... on the bench.  
RORY: I fell asleep.  
JESS: Nothing gets past you.  
RORY (playfully slaps him): You like it so far? (She motions to the book.)  
JESS: Yea. Mind if I borrow it?  
RORY: I haven't even finished it yet.  
JESS: I'll finish it by tomorrow morning.  
RORY: Speed-reader.  
JESS: Snail.  
RORY: I resent that.  
JESS: So can I borrow it?  
RORY: Of course.  
JESS: Good and can I-  
RORY: Yes, you can leave notes in the margins.  
JESS: You know me too well.  
(JESS smiles at her, and she scoots up closer to him, as his arm slides from her shoulder, down to her waist, and she rests her head on his shoulder. She takes a deep breath.)  
JESS: Tired?  
RORY: Hmmm ... yea.  
JESS: You wanna get to bed?  
RORY: I don't WANT to. But I probably should. I'm going to help at the Inn tomorrow afternoon, so I need some sleep. And I seem to remember having an important visit to make tomorrow morning.  
(JESS grins at her, and RORY smiles back, as they lean in and kiss. They barely pull away before JESS begins talking.)  
JESS: Hmm ... Goodnight, Rory.  
(JESS gets up and RORY follows suit.)  
RORY: Goodnight, Jess.  
(JESS goes down the porch, slipping The Fall in his pocket, as RORY watches him go, then enters the house. RORY comes into the living room where her mother is channel surfing, and LORELAI looks up at her and smirks.)  
RORY: What?  
LORELAI: Sweet jacket.  
(RORY looks down at her jacket and gasps.)  
RORY: It's Jess's.  
LORELAI: Thank you, Sherlock, 'cause I couldn't have figured that one out on my own.  
RORY: Hm, I'll give it back to him tomorrow ... I don't feel like chasing him down tonight.  
LORELAI: So you can sleep with it next to your pillow and feel like you have a piece of him with you.  
RORY: Have you cracked?  
LORELAI: You bet. It makes living much more fun.  
RORY: Funny, funny. Have you heard from Dad?  
LORELAI: Yea. He called. He and Sherry had to go to the hospital. She was having stomach pains.  
RORY (looks worried): Is she ok?  
LORELAI: Indigestion.  
RORY (lets out a breath): Oh, ok. ... You ok?  
LORELAI: Yea ... I just ... am having a hard time getting used to your dad and I. Since he's trying to get everything in order, you know, he's not around a lot. It's hard to say to anyone I have a boyfriend, 'cause I rarely see him.  
RORY: But you will.  
LORELAI: I know.  
RORY: Well, I'm going to bed. I'm beat, and tomorrow is a busy day.  
LORELAI: All right ... (leaning up to hug and kiss RORY) Good night, sweetie. I love you.  
RORY: Love you, too.  
(RORY turns to leave, smiling.)  
LORELAI: Hey!  
RORY: What?  
LORELAI: You're glowing ...   
RORY: What?  
LORELAI: You're glowing. You look really happy. I haven't seen you like this ... in a long time. It's good to see.  
RORY: Oh ... thanks.  
LORELAI: Anytime.  
(As RORY leaves, LORELAI's face is pensive and almost jealous of her daughter and what she has with JESS.)   
  
CUT to STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(It's Saturday morning. RORY and LORELAI are walking towards LUKE's, side by side. They are both wearing Santa hats, each with their name on them on the white part, and have candy canes in their mouths. RORY is wearing JESS's jacket. From the gazebo, KIRK is heard singing "Jingle Bells" with the accompanying band. LORELAI and RORY both giggle at this but keep on walking, obviously in very good moods. They enter LUKE's, and we notice RORY is carrying a Santa hat. RORY goes behind the counter where JESS's back is turned. JESS raises one eyebrow as he hears her behind him.)  
JESS: I'm sorry miss, but no one is allowed behind the counter. You'll have to wait behind it like everyone else.  
(RORY wraps her free arm around his middle, and kisses the back of his neck. Then rests her face against the back of his head.)  
JESS: Although ... special privileges could be arranged for certain people.  
RORY: Stay turned around ... and close your eyes. I have something for you.  
JESS: Rory, what are you doing?  
(RORY slips the Santa hat on JESS'S head, and he turns around and looks at her cynically as LUKE looks over at him.)  
JESS: Is there a Santa hat on my head?  
LORELAI: Uh ... no, it's a figment of your imagination ... and everyone else's, too.  
LUKE: Never listen to a Gilmore if she tells you to close your eyes, 'cause she has something for you. I learned the hard way.  
LORELAI: Aww, c'mon. The Tweety Bird stick-on tattoo looked very cute on your cheek.  
LUKE: I beg to differ.  
LORELAI: Too bad your opinion on that doesn't really matter.  
RORY (pouts to JESS): You don't like it?  
JESS (sarcastically) : It's not my color.  
RORY: So then you won't wear it?  
JESS: Have you lost it?  
RORY: Maybe.  
JESS (looking her over): Nice jacket.  
RORY: I borrowed it from this guy I know. Not the greatest fashion sense though - won't even wear a Santa Hat.  
JESS: Ha, ha. (JESS pulls it off it his head, and offers it to her.)  
RORY: What if I put your name on it in glittery puff paint?  
JESS: Oh, well that changes things.  
RORY: Really?  
JESS: Yes. Then I DEFINITELY won't wear it.  
RORY (exasperated): Hm! No fun.  
JESS: You forget that I'm coming to dinner on Saturday.  
RORY: Will you wear the hat then?  
(JESS gives her a look to say "Are you kidding?")  
RORY: I thought I might as well give it a shot.  
JESS: I admire your persistence.  
(RORY smiles as LUKE places a cup of coffee down for each girl. LORELAI leans over to RORY who is still behind the counter and whispers to her, blocking her mouth with her hand so JESS and LUKE can't see.)  
LORELAI: Don't worry. We'll deck the place out in icicle lights tonight.  
RORY (grinning): Fun!  
JESS: What's fun?  
RORY: Uh ...   
LORELAI: Soccer. Soccer is a really fun sport. You know, how they play with that ball and they dribble it, and try and get a touchdown.  
JESS: You have no idea how soccer is played, do you?  
LORELAI: Well, that's what's fun about it. We're making a new version.  
JESS: Oh really?  
LORELAI: Really.  
JESS: What are you two plotting?  
RORY: Who, us?  
JESS: No, the two devious coffee addicts behind you.  
LORELAI: How dare you suggest that your precious girlfriend, and I do such a thing?  
RORY: Can't you see our halos?  
JESS: Yes, and you might want to invest in a little polish. They seem to be tarnished. And I doubt this spic-and-span little town carries rust remover, so Lorelai you're SOL.  
LORELAI: Hey, remember the whole, if walls could talk thing? Remember, I was there too.  
JESS: I'm done. I'm going to go start my homework.  
(JESS looks at RORY and cocks his head a little, and RORY gets up.)  
RORY: I'll come by the Inn in like ... an hour and a half, ok?  
LORELAI: Oh ... yea.  
(LORELAI looks disappointed, but RORY is already off up the stairs with JESS.)  
  
--COMMERCIAL BREAK--  
  
CUT to the GAZEBO  
(It's late Monday afternoon. TAYLOR is presiding over the top of the step with what appears to be a glass fishbowl, filled with slips of paper. There is a line to the stairs, and TAYLOR is eagerly checking off names on a clipboard. LORELAI and RORY approaching the head of line, JESS standing around next to them, his hands shoved in his pockets, looking semi-annoyed. The camera pans to the outside of LUKE's where he is pulling down icicle lights and appearing to be frustrated.)  
JESS: So, which one of you decided to put the icicle lights on the diner?  
RORY: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
JESS: Oh, really? Lorelai?  
LORELAI: I plead the fifth.  
(JESS looks to RORY.)  
RORY: I'm with her.  
JESS: He hates them.  
RORY: Good. Then we- I mean, whoever did it has accomplished what they set out for.  
LORELAI: Good cover.  
(JESS sighs heavily as the line moves a little.)   
JESS: How long does it take to draw a name out of a hat?  
RORY: It's going pretty fast, actually.  
JESS: You're kidding, right?  
LORELAI: Well this year, people registered in advance, that way Taylor was responsible for making sure names went into the hat.  
RORY: Last year, we all had to fill out the little slips of paper, put them in the hat, then draw.  
LORELAI: It took forever. Plus Taylor had to keep checking each one to make sure they were legible, and that people actually put down their real name. It was a real waste of time.  
RORY: You shouldn't talk!  
LORELAI: Because?  
RORY: Does Scarlet O'Hara ring a bell to you?  
LORELAI: I don't know what you're talking about.  
RORY: Martha Washington.  
LORELAI: Never heard of her.  
RORY: Pamela Anderson?  
LORELAI: Oh, c'mon, you have to admit the look on Taylor's face was priceless, Chelsea Clinton.  
RORY: At least I only tried once.  
JESS: Too bad I wasn't around for it last year, then.  
LORELAI: Who would you be?  
RORY: Edgar Allen Poe!  
JESS: Oh give me a break.  
LORELAI: Isn't that the guy that wrote the Telltale Heart?  
RORY: Yes.  
LORELAI: He's scary, rebellious. Professional in the field of darkness. Perfect for you, Jess.  
JESS: I was thinking more along the lines of Ernest Hemingway.  
LORELAI: Blah.  
RORY: What she said.  
JESS: Let me know when I should start in criticizing on The Fountainhead.  
RORY: Half-past never.  
JESS: You don't criticize my great literature, and I won't criticize yours.  
(The line has moved but RORY, LORELAI and JESS have not and are now the head of the line. TAYLOR looks frustrated.)  
TAYLOR: Lorelai, Rory ... (glaring at JESS) you're holding up the line. Please come make your pick.  
(LORELAI steps up and takes her pick, RORY following and looking at the slip of paper. The camera zooms in on what says "DEAN". RORY's eyes widen, and she shoves the piece of paper in her pocket. LORELAI taps her on the shoulder.)  
LORELAI: Who'd you get?  
RORY: It's a secret.  
LORELAI: You always tell me.  
RORY: Hence the name Secret Santa.  
LORELAI: Rory, please.  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: Pretty please with super-caffinated coffee on top?  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI (gasps): Did you draw me?  
TAYLOR: Ladies ... (glares at JESS again) you are holding up the line. Please move along.  
(They begin walking towards the GILMORE RESIDENCE.)  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: Just tell me.  
JESS: I gotta admit, she's even got me curious now.  
RORY: Well, get uncurious.  
LORELAI: Please?  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: A first name?  
RORY: That wouldn't leave much to be discovered.  
LORELAI: The first letter of a first name?  
RORY: I drew ... (stumbling over her words) Fran, alright, I drew Fran. You know the little lady from the bakery, great cake?  
LORELAI: Now was that so hard?  
RORY: It's not a secret anymore. It's not a Secret Santa anymore if it's not a secret.  
LORELAI: Relax, it's not like I'm going to go put a banner up on the gazebo that says "Rory's Secret Santa is Fran."  
RORY: Good to know.  
LORELAI: I'm opting for the sky-writer instead.  
RORY: You (pointing) are not funny.  
LORELAI: Hey, just kidding.  
RORY: Well, how about you stop kidding.  
LORELAI: Are you ok?  
RORY: I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?  
(JESS is watching this, his hands in his pocket, with a twisted face. He's never been in this scenario and can't figure out what to do.)  
LORELAI: Maybe because you've snapped like a twig just run over by an oil tanker.  
RORY: Sarcasm isn't getting you anywhere.  
LORELAI: I didn't know I needed to get anywhere. Are you sure there's nothing you need to tell me?  
RORY: What? Don't you believe that I drew Fran? Don't you? It's not my fault I never draw people who I'd actually know what to get, is it? So sue me-  
(JESS very gingerly, puts his hands on RORY's shoulders, and gets a semi-tight grip on her, then begins to pull her towards him, a little away from LORELAI, and smiles at her and LORELAI shrugs her shoulders.)  
JESS: Uh, Rory ... lets go get coffee ...  
RORY: No, I'm not done yet.  
JESS: Yes, you are. Bye Lorelai.  
LORELAI (waving): Bye. (She mouths "Thank you" to JESS once RORY's head has turned.)  
RORY: She makes me so mad sometimes. Always egging me on. Never takes a second seriously. Can't stop interrogating.  
JESS: Easy there, Killer.  
RORY: What?  
JESS: It's never bothered you before.  
(They enter the diner, and begin to walk upstairs.)  
RORY: Well it does now.  
JESS: Any particular reason why?  
RORY: No.  
JESS: Any particular reason why?  
(They are in the apartment and heading to JESS's portion of the apartment.)  
RORY: You already asked that.  
JESS: I know.  
RORY: So what is the point in asking again?  
(RORY throws herself on his bed, lying flat on her back and folding her knees up a little and looking at the ceiling. JESS lays down beside her, propped on his side looking at her.)  
JESS: To get you to fess up.  
RORY: So what, now you're accusing me of lying?  
JESS: No ... it's just ... would you really get that upset over drawing Fran? You can tell me, you know, and I won't hold it against you, I won't tell Lorelai if you don't want me to, and I cost a lot less than a therapist to spill your problems to.  
RORY: What's your going rate?  
JESS: I'm free. (RORY sighs.) C'mon. (RORY looks away.) You're gonna play that way? Maybe this will change your mind ...   
(JESS puts his hand on RORY's stomach and begins to tickle her until she is giggling, and curled up in his arms as he tickles her. She puts her hands on his chest.)  
RORY: No fair, no fair!  
JESS: All's fair in love and war.  
(JESS continues to tickle her and reaches into her pocket, and grabs out the slip of paper.)  
RORY: Oh, now that is really not fair.  
(RORY grabs for the piece of paper as JESS opens it and reads. His face falls a little.)  
RORY: I'm sorry ...  
JESS: What for?  
RORY: For picking his name.  
JESS: It's not your fault. You didn't rig it or anything. Although I wouldn't put it past Taylor ... or anyone else in this town for that matter.  
RORY: I drew my ex-boyfriend's name for Secret Santa. Aren't you upset?  
JESS: Well I'm not exactly throwing a party, Rory, and I can honestly say I really wish you had drawn Fran. But it doesn't mean anything. It's one of this town's many silly rituals. It doesn't change my opinion of you, or that fact that you are my girlfriend. I don't like you any less ... and I understand why you didn't want to say anything right in front of Lorelai, in the middle of town.  
RORY: You should be mad ...  
JESS: What?  
RORY: You should be upset, and mad ... and jealous. And you should ... follow over my shoulder when I have to go get something ...  
JESS: Rory, I think you are mistaking me for Dean.  
RORY: You aren't jealous?  
JESS: No. Why should I be?  
(RORY's eyes widen.)  
JESS: Rory, I didn't mean it that way, don't make it out to be more than it is.  
RORY: I'm not worth being jealous for ... I see how it is.  
(RORY gets up and starts to the door.)  
JESS: Rory! Wait.  
(RORY has already left, and leaves going down the stairs casually, so no one suspects, but runs home as soon as she is out the door, and JESS has jogged down the stairs two by two just in time to see her. LUKE looks at him.)  
LUKE: What's going on?  
JESS: Hell if I know. Whenever you think you are doing something right, you suddenly find out that you are very-  
LUKE: ... Wrong?  
JESS: Yes.   
(JESS walks sullenly back up the stairs. LUKE shakes his head, but smirks at JESS and how taken by RORY he is.)  
  
CUT to GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI is on the phone with CHRISTOPHER, but we only hear her talking.)  
LORELAI: You're not coming in tonight? Oh. The hospital again? Well yea, of course call me when you know. Rory will want to know. (RORY storms in, and heads to her room, and LORELAI moves the receiver a little to call to her.) Hey, babe. (RORY mumbles something unheard.) That good huh? (LORELAI continues talking on the phone.) Oh yea, she just walked in. No, talking to her is probably not a good thing. She seems kind of pissed. I have no idea, she seemed edgy today. No, I don't think it has to do with Jess. Might've gotten taken out on him though, that's my gut feeling. Yea, I'll let you go. Call later. Bye, Chris. (LORELAI hangs up the phone just as there is a knock at the door. She cocks her head and goes to answer it. JESS stands there.)  
LORELAI: Hey.  
JESS: Hey. She here?  
LORELAI: I don't know, let me find out.  
(She steps away from the door and yells to RORY.)  
LORELAI: Hey Rory are you home?  
RORY (calls from her room): No!  
(JESS raises his eyebrows.)  
LORELAI: What happened?  
JESS: I don't know.  
LORELAI: You wanna come in for a little while? She might loosen up in a little bit.  
(JESS nods and goes into the kitchen and sits down.)  
LORELAI: So, did you get out of her who she really drew?  
JESS: Yep.  
LORELAI: Oh! Who?  
JESS: Can't tell. Promised.  
LORELAI: Well, at least you're loyal. Wanna see something cool?  
(JESS shrugs, and LORELAI is already off. She goes to the counter and gets a large envelope and brings it to the table, then hands it to JESS.)  
LORELAI: Take a look.  
(JESS looks at her strangely and furrows his brow as he opens the envelopes and carefully slides out a picture that is 8 x 10. The picture is of he and RORY on the porch a few nights earlier, with RORY asleep and JESS reading.)  
LORELAI: Turned out great, huh? (JESS nods, kind of amazed, and smiles.) I got it blown up when I saw the original print. Now, if you want to give it to her, in a frame or something for Christmas in July, you can. It's all yours ... otherwise, I might hang on it for brownie points when I need it.  
JESS: No, I want to give it to her. I just gotta get her to talk to me. For some damn reason she WANTS me to be mad at her, and I can't figure why. Isn't she supposed to like it when I play the understanding boyfriend card?  
LORELAI: Hmmm ... I have a plan. (JESS cocks his head.)  
JESS (studies LORELAI's face): If it involves a Santa hat of any kind, I'm out. (LORELAI gives a little grin.) Oh, no.  
LORELAI: How much do you miss her talking to you?  
JESS (sighs heavily): Ok, shoot.  
  
CUT to STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(It's FRIDAY afternoon in STARS HOLLOW, making it "Christmas in July Eve". LANE and RORY are walking from the KIM'S ANTIQUES shop, towards the GAZEBO.)  
LANE: And he wasn't mad?  
RORY: No, not at all. It was weird.  
LANE: It was weird? Rory have you cracked?  
RORY: What do you mean?  
LANE: Rory, girls would kill to have a boyfriend who didn't get jealous over little things like this. I mean, you drew your ex-boyfriend's name for Secret Santa, and most guys would be fuming. But Jess ... he isn't mad. Most girls would be ecstatic - just a few months ago, you would've been ecstatic for Dean to be that way, remember? But Jess doesn't care.  
RORY: Exactly! He doesn't care.  
LANE: He does CARE Rory, I mean, he cares about you, obviously. He just isn't getting all worked up over something like this. He knows it doesn't have any bearing on how you feel about him  
RORY: How does he know, though?  
LANE: Rory, don't play that game. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you mean everything to each other. For God sakes, you picked HIM over Dean ... it was the shocker of the century for this town. And you know, he probably is a little jealous deep down, Rory ... but I don't think he wants to be like Dean was to you ... being overbearing and possessive. That's how Dean lost you. (RORY is silent.) So, uh, Luke's for coffee is probably out of the question.  
RORY: No, we can go.  
LANE: Are you just gonna ignore him?  
RORY: Maybe.  
LANE: You shouldn't even be mad at him.  
RORY: Whatever you say.  
(They enter LUKE's and sit down at a table. JESS comes over to the table to take their order. He places his hands on the edge of the table and leans down.)  
JESS: What can I get you?  
LANE: I'll take a coffee ... Rory?  
(RORY just smiles at LANE and nods.)  
LANE: She'll take a coffee, too.  
JESS: Is she still not talking to me?  
LANE: Apparently.  
JESS: Alright then, two coffees. (JESS bends down to RORY's level and puts his arm around her shoulder, and kisses her cheek, then whispers something to her, his mouth barely leaving her cheek.) You're not going to be able to make me mad at you on this one, Ror. (RORY bows her head down and JESS removes his arm from her shoulder, and smoothes her hair as he stands up.) Two coffees, then. (RORY blushes as he smiles at her, and stares a little.)  
LANE: You two make me sick. (RORY shakes her head and smiles over at JESS as her pours her coffee.) Are you ok now, or something?  
RORY: I don't know. He's ok.  
LANE: Are you ok?  
RORY: It's hard to be mad at him. I'm still just ... confused, you know ... it's hard to go from Dean, who was always jealous about everything ... to Jess ... who isn't.  
LANE: I guess so. So what did you do about ... you know, the Secret Santa.  
RORY: Got him the Lord of the Rings soundtrack.  
LANE: Good choice.  
RORY: Easy, not too personal, but I know he'll like it.  
LANE: You going to give it to him ... you know, yourself?  
RORY: I was planning on it.  
LANE: That's going to be kind of weird, isn't it?  
RORY: It's weird enough already. The only way it could get more weird is if he drew my name.  
LANE: And what'd you get-  
(JESS interrupts, putting the coffees down on the table and looking at RORY.)  
JESS: Still want me to be mad at you?  
(RORY looks up at him and gives a half smile but doesn't say anything. JESS smiles and shakes his head as he walks off.)  
LANE (whispering): What'd you get him?  
RORY: A book.  
LANE: Surprise, surprise.  
RORY: First edition of A Farewell to Arms ... my grandpa found it awhile back ... asked if I wanted it. So I told him I did ... didn't tell him what for, though.  
LANE: Do you know if he got you anything?  
RORY: Didn't ask. But he and my mom have been up to something. They spent the other night in the kitchen talking. I have the sneaking suspicion that something is being planned behind my back. Although, planning something with my mother seems completely ... not Jess.  
LANE: Jess has been doing a lot of things lately that have been completely "not Jess," in the towns definition.  
RORY: What do you mean?  
LANE: He's doing well in summer school, which he joined voluntarily, he hasn't caused much trouble - except for falling for the town princess - and his kleptomaniac attitude seems to have disappeared.  
RORY: So he's shaped up.  
LANE: He had the chance to go back to New York - his home - and he came back here, to Stars Hollow which is two-bit compared to New York, and nothing like the way he used to live there.  
RORY: I'm sorry, I still don't see your point.  
LANE: He has changed himself for you. He has ... made himself someone worthy of being loved by you. Now, of course, he still has the bad ass attitude for almost everyone else ... but when it comes to you, Rory ... you're different. He'll do anything to see you happy.  
(RORY blushes, then looks over at JESS giving PATTY trouble about something, but still ringing up her order. She stares at him a little while, until he catches her eye, and raises an eyebrow, smiling.)  
JESS: Can I help you, Ms. Gilmore.  
RORY: No thanks. (She continues watching him.) I'm fine. (He smiles at her, and continues with his work.)  
  
CUT to GILMORE LIVING ROOM  
(The phone is ringing, and RORY who is sitting on the couch reading Franny and Zooey, automatically grabs for it at her side and answers. The camera cuts between LORELAI at the INN and RORY at her home.)  
RORY: Hello?  
LORELAI: Hey, it's me.  
RORY: Who's me?  
LORELAI: You're a funny one. So it looks like I'm going to be home pretty late.  
RORY: How late is pretty late?  
LORELAI: Past midnight late. Things just aren't coming along quite right, and since this thing starts at four tomorrow, about all we'll have time for is cooking, and making sure we have enough seats. Oh, and helping the DJ set up.  
RORY: Who's the DJ?  
LORELAI: We got Lane for as long as her mom will let her stick around. After that, I figure we can let the little band play a bit of Christmas music, and keep Kirk away from the mic.  
RORY: Good plan.  
LORELAI: I thought so. So what are you going to do tonight?  
RORY: Well, I'm almost done reading, and I think I'm just going to go lay down. I'm tired, it was a long day at school.  
LORELAI: Yes, well not all people voluntarily take summer school. It's only like ... 8:30 ... you sure you wanna lay down already? (LORELAI is gritting her teeth, and looking frustrated.)  
RORY: I might only take a nap - I'll get up when you come home or something.  
LORELAI: Listen ... I gotta go ... uh, make a call ... see if ... uh, your grandparents have decided to come ... I'll call you if I'm going to be later than one. Bye!  
(LORELAI hangs up quickly and begins dialing again, the camera cutting to RORY who looks surprised, but hangs up. LORELAI puts the phone back up to her ear as the camera cuts back in.)  
JESS: Luke's.  
LORELAI: Jess?  
JESS: I think that's me, but you know I've lost my "Hello my name is ..." sticker, so I guess I can't check.  
LORELAI: Jess, it's Lorelai.  
JESS: 'Cause I couldn't have guessed.  
LORELAI: Rory is going to sleep.  
JESS: What are you talking about?  
LORELAI: She says she's going to go to sleep, since she has the house by herself 'cause she's tired.  
JESS: So ... ?  
LORELAI: So, doesn't this kind of mess up our plan?  
JESS: Your plan, and no, actually this kind of works out.  
LORELAI: How do you figure? Don't even think of bailing, Jess.  
JESS: I'm not ... but this way I can kind of ... you know set up a little in piece, and not have her over my shoulder wondering what I'm doing.  
LORELAI: Hm. Not a bad idea.  
JESS: I'm a genius.  
LORELAI: I wouldn't go that far, James Dean. You're not exactly Einstein.  
JESS: Things are going to work fine. I'm going to make them work fine. Do you think that I would let them turn out any other way?  
LORELAI: No, probably not. ... You really care about her, don't you?  
JESS: Well, she is my girlfriend, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: No, I mean ... you really care about her ... not just the ... simple kind of "If you break a bone I'd feel bad" care ... but more in that ... really special care about way ... you know, the kind that is synonymous with three little words that tend to fall in a sentence together ... starts with an "I" ... there's an L an O a V and an E in the middle ... and a you falls at the end?  
JESS: I have to go get ready, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Oh, dodging the question, very smooth.  
JESS: Well, Rory does call me Dodger.  
LORELAI: Well ... you can't hide it forever ... Dodger.  
JESS: Hey, only Rory has the rights to that one.  
LORELAI: Ok, ok. Go get ready. I'll probably be home around midnight, so if you plan on sneaking out the window and sliding down a drain pipe when I get home, tell Luke that it will be about twelve thirty when you get home. And the key's in the turtle, if she locked the door.  
JESS: Bye, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Bye. Take care of her.   
JESS: I will ... and uh ... Lorelai ... yea ... I do ...   
(JESS hangs up, and LORELAI smiles faintly, as though she is unsure how she feels about this situation.)  
  
CUT to GILMORE HOUSE  
(RORY is asleep stretched out on the couch, with Franny and Zooey opened over her chest. She begins to stir, and sits up on her elbows, and gets a confused look on her face. Her eyes travel from side to side, and she sniffs the air, because something is being cooked. She picks up her book, and slips a bookmark in it, then places it on the end table. She removes her blanket and stands up and stretches then walks to the kitchen. She sees JESS standing at the stove cooking something unseen.)  
RORY: What are you doing?  
JESS (starts a little): Never startle someone working over an open flame.  
RORY: What are you doing, Jess?  
JESS: Cooking.  
RORY: 'Cause I couldn't see that.  
JESS: Well ... if my memory serves me correctly ... by some, strange town standard, tonight is Christmas Eve ... right?  
RORY: Well, yes.  
JESS: And you know, I figured your mom is busy at the Inn ... and no one should be alone on Christmas Eve.  
RORY: And you came to keep me company?  
JESS: And make you dinner.  
RORY: And what are we having for dinner?  
JESS: It's a surprise.  
(RORY approaches. JESS snaps his finger and points at her.)  
JESS: You keep your distance.  
RORY: What?  
JESS: I've heard rumors about you cooking that even scare me.  
RORY: You could teach me.  
JESS: Catch me on a night when I feel like burning your house down.  
RORY: Hm.  
(RORY goes and sits down at the table, which she realizes has been cleared.)  
RORY: Jess ... where did all ... our stuff go?  
JESS: The clutter?  
RORY: Our stuff.  
JESS: The clutter is in a box in the living room.  
RORY: Oh ... Why?  
JESS: Don't worry, every last piece of unneeded paper is there ... and we couldn't very well eat at a messy table.  
RORY: Eating at a table. That's a new idea.  
JESS: Yea, well, I'm adventurous like that.  
(RORY smiles at him, and just watches him as he cooks, comfortable with the silence. JESS looks to her and smiles.)  
JESS: You like to do that, huh?  
RORY (breaks her stare): Huh? Do what?  
JESS: Watch me cook. Or wait tables. Or is it just watch me?  
RORY (blushing): Well ... yea, kinda ... I guess. (JESS flips something with a spatula and RORY's eyes light up.) What did you just flip? (JESS is silent and pretends not to have heard her.) Jess, was that a pancake? (JESS doesn't answer.) You're making me pancakes! Oh, Jess ... that's so sweet.  
JESS: Hey, hey! What have I told you about the "s" word?  
RORY: Sorry ...   
JESS: No you're not.  
RORY: You're right, I'm not. Because it is incredibly sweet of you. And in the process of making me very happy, you are also, in a way, willingly participating in a town event.  
JESS: I don't think of it that way.  
RORY: I do.  
(JESS shakes his head and RORY just smiles at him and watches him cook.)  
  
CUT to INDEPENDENCE INN  
(The INN is bustling with workers, and LORELAI helps as she calls out things for people to do, and points.)  
LORELAI: Michel, what time is it?  
MICHEL: Too late.  
LORELAI: Agreed, but nevertheless what is the actual time.  
MICHEL: I do not have a watch.  
LORELAI: You are at the desk. There is a computer on the desk. The computer has a clock.  
MICHEL: The screensaver is up.  
LORELAI: So hit a key, any key, Michel, and you will be able to see the screen.  
MICHEL (sighs as those he is very frustrated): Eight twenty-two.  
LORELAI: Now, was that so difficult?  
MICHEL: Yes.  
(LORELAI shakes her head and starts walking around the lobby with a clipboard checking things off as she inspects everything. Soon we hear the door to the INN open and CHRISTOPHER enters and comes up behind LORELAI kissing her on the cheek.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Merry Christmas.  
LORELAI (turns and smiles): Hey you! You made it! (She hugs him tightly.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, not exactly.  
LORELAI: What do you mean by ... "not exactly"?  
CHRISTOHPER: Actually, I just had to come drop a few boxes off at the apartment, and I wanted to drop by to-  
LORELAI: Let me know you can't make it tomorrow.  
CHRISTOPHER: It's better than just a call, right? Or just not coming?  
LORELAI: Oh, yea, definitely. So ... why can't you come?  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, Sherry has decided not to stay in the apartment. She's moving in with her parents - they have a house in Boston, and room for her and the baby for awhile. She asked if I'd, you know, help her pack up.  
LORELAI: And you're going to.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, I couldn't exactly say no, Lorelai. She's pregnant with my kid. I'd never forgive myself if she fell down a flight of stairs carrying a box.  
LORELAI: No I suppose not.  
(LORELAI continues her rounds as CHRISTOPHER follows.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Lor, don't be mad at me.  
LORELAI: I'm not mad, Chris. I'm just frustrated.  
CHRISTOPHER: With me.  
LORELAI: No, Chris, I'm not really sure who I'm frustrated with. It's just ... this is taking a lot of getting used to, and I'm hoping it's going to get easier than this sometime soon.  
CHRISTOPHER: Eventually.  
LORELAI: And of course, it doesn't help that I've spent the past three Fridays defending you to my mother, saying that this was going to work. But she doesn't believe me, because you haven't been to a dinner, and you know Emily.  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes, I do. And I'm sorry about that ... about all of this stuff, and I'm sorry you have to go through it, 'cause I know it's gotta be hard on you.  
LORELAI: Well it sure ain't a piece of cake. Speaking of which, you are going to miss some really great deserts tomorrow night.  
CHRISTOPHER: I know ... and I'm sorry, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: No, Chris. It's ok. I'm not mad at you, just adjusting. ... So how'd you know I was here? Normally we'd be at my parents house.  
CHRISTOPHER: I was actually going to go to dinner with you guys tonight, since I had a window. And I called Emily to see if she had room for one more.  
LORELAI: You did not call my mother.  
CHRISTOPHER: Actually, I did.  
LORELAI: And you are still living to tell about it?  
CHRISTOPHER: Looks like it? (Looks down.) Yep, I'm alive.  
LORELAI: What'd she say?  
CHRISTOPHER: That dinner wasn't happening tonight because you were busy at the Inn.  
LORELAI: Did she say anything else?  
CHRISTOPHER: Nope. She was very ...  
LORELAI: Blunt. Cold.  
CHRISTOPHER: All good words to describe her mood.  
LORELAI: That's my mother, for you.  
CHRISTOPHER: Yea. Well ... I better get going.  
LORELAI: Yea ... if you wanna make it home at a decent hour.  
CHRISTOPHER: If I get a little time tomorrow night, I'll try to drop by.  
LORELAI: Don't get my hopes up, Chris.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, then I'll definitely call you.  
LORELAI: A call is good.  
CHRISTOPHER: Then ... I'll see you soon ...   
(CHRISTOPHER kisses her on the cheek, and heads towards the door as LORELAI runs and stops him quickly.)  
CHRISTOPHER: What?  
(LORELAI looks up and points.)  
LORELAI: We're standing under the mistletoe.  
(CHRISTOPHER smiles and leans in to give LORELAI a kiss which she returns, as she puts her free hand on his cheek.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Bye, Lor.  
(CHRISTOPHER exits. LORELAI's face is once again pensive.)  
LORELAI: Bye, Christopher.  
  
CUT to GILMORE LIVING ROOM  
(RORY is sitting on the couch watching TV. Plates clinking and water running can be heard from the background. RORY gets up and goes into the kitchen to see JESS washing dishes.)  
RORY: Won't you please let me help you?  
JESS: No.  
RORY: I can wash dishes. I do it a lot, actually. I'm the only one in this house who does.  
JESS: No.  
RORY: Please let me help you. It'll go so much faster then.  
JESS: No.  
RORY: Please.  
JESS: Will you stop whining?  
RORY: Only if I can help you.  
JESS (sighs): I'll rinse them, you load them in the dishwasher?  
RORY (approaches the counter): I'm satisfied.  
(RORY opens the dishwasher, and starts putting away the dishes JESS has already rinsed.)  
JESS: I've never seen anyone want to do the dishes before.  
RORY: I've never seen anyone refuse help in getting them done before.  
JESS: This night is for you. You're not supposed to do the dishes.  
RORY: It's for ... both of us. So, I'm helping.  
JESS: Who decided it was for us?  
RORY: Me.  
JESS: Here you, pretending you're an authority figure again.  
RORY: We need it to be for us.  
JESS: Because?  
RORY: Because ... because I'm sorry, Jess.  
JESS: Keep going.  
RORY (half-smiles): I'm sorry that I ... wanted you to be jealous. Because I don't actually think I did ... I just ... have never, ever known anything else ... except you know ... Dean being jealous over me. So that's ... all I know how to react to. I always got mad at Dean for being jealous, and I was all ready to be mad at you for being jealous. Even though you weren't ... and that's not fair to you, and I know that. I mean, you're not Dean. You're Jess. I like you for that specific reason, actually. (JESS smiles and looks at her, putting the dishes down and shutting off the water. He puts one hand on the counter and leans against it as he watches her.) But I was so ready to be mad ... that I just couldn't control it, and I lost it. And I'm really, really sorry ... because you're the last person I want to lose it with. I mean, at least if I do something silly like that with my mom, she knows where I'm coming from and why I'm doing it... but you're ... unaware of some of the things I will do, I think. And ... you know, most girls would kill to have a boyfriend who wasn't jealous, I mean, I was one of those girls ... and I'm so happy to have a boyfriend who isn't. I just ... wasn't expecting it. And then, even when I'm being a complete and total idiot to you were still ... good to me. And then you come over, and you make me pancakes for dinner, and ... you're so ... sweet, to me, and I know you hate that word, but you are, and I-  
(JESS moves up to her as he begins to talk.)  
JESS: Rory, it's ok.  
RORY: No, Jess, it's not ... I was awful to you ... and I'm sorry. And I'll never-  
JESS: Rory, be quiet.  
(JESS quickly moves in to kiss her before she can say another word. He puts both his hands on her hips and pulls her into him, then wraps one arm around her waist, while running the other through her hair. He turns then so he's leaning against the counter, and she's leaning into him. She puts her arms around his neck, and gives him one last kiss as they pull away. RORY leans her head into him, resting it under his chin.)  
RORY: I'm sorry.  
JESS: I know.  
RORY: You aren't mad at me?  
JESS: No.  
RORY (sighs and leans more of her weight into him): Good.  
JESS: You know ... it being Christmas Eve and all, there might be a present involved, assuming these dishes get done.  
(RORY pulls back so she can look him in the eyes.)  
RORY: A present?  
JESS (smiles at her little-girl-like attitude): I don't know for sure. Something might appear miraculously if the dishes were done.  
(RORY quickly gets to work, and JESS chuckles a little at her, and she gives him a playful punch in the shoulder.)  
  
CUT to GILMORE LIVING ROOM  
(JESS is sitting on the couch with a wrapped present in his hand and even has the Santa hat on, waiting for RORY who emerges from her room with a present, too.)  
JESS: Rory, you didn't have to.  
RORY: Sure I did ... plus I had this planned awhile ago. Open mine first.  
JESS: I love how you think you get to call the shots around here.  
RORY: I don't think, I know. Now open it.  
(RORY hands JESS the present which is wrapped in shiny red paper. JESS carefully unwraps the present and upon unfolding the paper, finds the first edition of copy of A Farewell to Arms.)  
JESS: Wow. How did you-  
RORY: My grandpa. He has a ton of books stored up in that house. He asked me if I wanted it. And of course I didn't ... but ... I knew someone who did ...  
JESS: When?  
RORY: After I came to see you in New York. I was planning on sending it to you.  
JESS: Wow. Th-thanks ... I ... no ones ever known to ... you know, get me anything like this before.  
RORY: Well, I'm good like that.  
(JESS hands her a perfectly wrapped present with gold ribbon around it.)  
RORY: Is this what you have been learning to do in summer school? Wrap perfect presents?  
JESS: Just something I know how to do.  
RORY: You're going to put one of Santa's elves out of job one day.  
JESS: Well, I do have the hat.  
(RORY unwraps the present carefully to find the picture of her and JESS from a few nights before in a frame.)  
JESS: I know it's not like (pointing to the book) this ... but I thought you'd like it ...   
(RORY's jaw drops, and her eyes are glittering as she scans the picture over.)  
RORY: This was the other night. But how ... ?  
JESS: I had a little help.  
RORY: From ... ?  
JESS: Your mom.  
(RORY's jaw drops a little further. She gets up unexpectedly and walks toward her room. JESS is confused, but gets up and follows.)  
JESS: Rory, where are you going? I'm sorry I had to have your mom help, but I mean, I couldn't have very well-  
(He enters RORY's room, and notices her clearing a place on her nightstand. She stands the frame up so it's sitting right next to her bed. JESS watches her carefully.)  
RORY: I love it. It's perfect.  
JESS: Really?  
(RORY approaches him, and kisses him on the cheek, taking his hand in hers.)  
RORY: Yes, really.  
(RORY leads him out into the living room again, where he sits on the couch.)  
RORY: Movie sound good to you?  
JESS: Does it have to be Christmas oriented? (RORY glares.) Why did I even ask? (RORY jokingly holds up "It's a Wonderful Life.") Oh, please, no. I've never done anything to deserve that. (RORY giggles and sets it down, then pulls out "Home Alone." JESS sighs.) That'll work, if it has to. (RORY plops the movie in and fast-forwards through the previews, and then hits play as she walks backward toward JESS, who, before she can sit beside him, pulls her into his lap, and sits her down.)  
RORY: Well, hello to you, too.  
JESS: Hello.  
(JESS gives her a kiss on the side of her neck as he tightens his hold of her, as she moves to sit next to him.)  
RORY: You are going to be awfully uncomfortable if I on your lap for the whole movie.  
JESS: I'm fine.  
RORY: You are now. But I have a very sharp tailbone.  
JESS: I'll let you know if I want you to move, ok?  
(RORY sighs and wraps her arm around JESS's shoulder as he leans into the back cushions of the couch, bringing RORY towards him. She leans in close to him so that they are cheek to cheek as they watch the movie.)  
RORY (whispering): I can't believe you're wearing that hat.  
JESS: I can't believe I do a lot of the things I do, lately.  
RORY (looks a little taken a back): Is that a bad thing?  
JESS (looks into her eyes): No. It's all worth it.  
(JESS turns back to the movie, but RORY leans in and kisses his cheek, very softly and very slowly, her lips lingering on his skin. JESS turns to her and kisses her on her lips as the camera fades out.)  
  
CUT to the inside of the JEEP  
(LORELAI is driving home from the INN. She looks kind of sullen as she pulls in the driveway of the GILMORE RESIDENCE. The lights in the house are all on, and the light from the TV flashes through windows. LORELAI looks at the car clock before she turns it off and notices it's only 11:45, which was earlier than she planned to be home. She gets out of the car and shuts the door, then opens the back door and pulls out a tray of sweets, obviously made by SOOKIE, and then slinging her purse over her shoulder. She barely makes it into the house, and walks into the now clean kitchen, and sets the tray on the clean table, and looks around for the clutter. She goes into the living room where she finds RORY still sitting on JESS's lap, kissing him as he holds her tightly around the waist. LORELAI notices the Santa hat and giggles.)  
LORELAI (singing): I saw Rory kissing Santa Claus ... on top of my living room couch tonight."  
(RORY and JESS start and RORY immediately starts to move, but JESS holds her in her place tightly, and brushes a piece of hair out of her face.)  
RORY: Uh, mom ... you're home early.  
JESS: Hello, Lorelai.  
(LORELAI nods in JESS's direction, and JESS smiles once LORELAI looks to RORY, knowing that they now have some sort of understanding.)  
RORY: Mom, I'm really sorry we were just-  
LORELAI: Calm down, I was just passing through and couldn't help myself. But ... there is an intermission in this little game of tonsil hockey, I'm just wondering where all my table decorations went.  
JESS: The clutter?  
LORELAI: No, the decorations.   
JESS: The hundreds of pieces of random papers, including a copy of the newspaper with a headline that said "Nixon Resigns From Office"?  
LORELAI: You exaggerate. And it was not that bad! Plus they make it kind of homey, you know. Makes the kitchen looked lived in.  
JESS: Makes it look like you're a hermit.  
LORELAI: Organized chaos.  
JESS: In a box, over there. (JESS points toward the side of the stairs.)  
LORELAI: Ah, thank you. Ok, intermission's over.  
(LORELAI leaves, her face pensive, as she watches RORY take JESS's face in her hands. RORY leans her forehead against JESS's and they talk like that for a few minutes. LORELAI leaves, moping.)  
LORELAI (to herself): Well, at least one of us will be having a merry little Christmas.  
  
--COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN to GILMORE LIVING ROOM  
(It's early morning. RORY is sitting and waiting for LORELAI so they can go work setup at the INN.)  
RORY (calls to LORELAI): Are you almost ready?  
LORELAI: I'm coming, I'm coming. (She runs down the stairs.) How do I look?  
RORY: Great.  
LORELAI: Really? You wouldn't lead your poor mother on, would you?  
RORY: You look fine, I promise. Now lets go.  
(They begin to head out the door, side by side. Once in the car, LORELAI turns to RORY.)  
LORELAI: So is everything ... you know, ok with you and Jess?  
RORY: They're great, actually. Thanks.  
LORELAI: Oh taking the picture was nothing.  
RORY: Not just the picture ... but you know, for making him feel like ... it's ok to be with me. Or ok with you anyways. I think that actually means something to him.  
LORELAI: Well, I aim to please.  
RORY: You do a good job at it.  
LORELAI: So, you gonna tell me before we get there who you really drew?  
RORY: Mom ...  
LORELAI: I can guess.  
RORY: Whatever you want to do.  
LORELAI: You drew ... Dean.  
RORY: How did you know? Did Jess tell you?  
LORELAI: No, no, no. Calm down. I just ... kind of put the pieces together. You wouldn't have gotten so flustered about it otherwise.  
RORY: I guess so ... (there is silence for a few minutes) He was great about it. He was nothing like Dean would have been.  
LORELAI: 'Cause he's not Dean.  
RORY: I realized that.  
LORELAI: He really cares about you, Ror.  
RORY (sighs): I really care about him.  
(LORELAI looks kind of sad, as she keeps driving, but RORY is glowing as the camera cuts out.)  
  
OPEN to THE OUTSIDE OF THE INN  
(It's early evening as RORY and LORELAI enter the INN, both dressed in semi-formal apparel. LORELAI is wearing a black spaghetti strap a-line dress, and RORY is wearing a sparkly red tank top and black flare pants. RORY is holding DEAN's present in her hands.)  
RORY: I'm so glad we got to change.  
LORELAI: Me too, I felt so dirty in the other clothes. Like the dirt from the clothes was going to eat away at my skin.  
RORY: Well we'd been working outside in them all day, what did you expect. To not get dirty?  
LORELAI: Something like that, yes.  
(They enter the INN, and notice that MICHEL is beginning to check in guests and give table assignments. LORELAI and RORY continue outside.)  
RORY: Wow.  
LORELAI: We did good. All that dirt ... completely worth it.  
(EMILY and RICHARD are approaching from behind.)  
EMILY: Lorelai, Rory, this place looks lovely.  
LORELAI (mumbling to RORY): Or not.  
(They turn around and RORY immediately goes and greets her grandparents with hugs.)  
LORELAI: Mom. Dad. I didn't know you were coming.  
EMILY: Well, we had to see what it was that kept you from our dinner last night.  
RICHARD: Lorelai, things seem to be running very efficiently, I'm impressed.  
EMILY: Yes, and the decorations look lovely - who did them?  
LORELAI: Uh, I did.  
EMILY: You did?  
LORELAI: Yep. And Rory helped me. Michel pretended to help. And of course, there were people who cleaned. But ... yes, we did most of the set up.  
EMILY: Well ... it looks very nice.  
LORELAI: Thank you, Mom.  
RORY (notices DEAN enter the INN): Uh ... I'm going to go get this (holds up the package), over with.  
LORELAI: Oh what? No. It's not Secret Santa time.  
RORY: Please, just let me get it over with and enjoy the rest of the evening.  
LORELAI (sighs): Go ahead. Don't you abandon me the rest of the night.  
RORY: I won't. But ... um, after I go take care of this ... I have to take care of the other thing I talked to you about ... you know the thing down by the pond?  
LORELAI: Oh, yes. Operation Wink Wink Nod Nod.  
RORY: You know you've lost it, right?  
LORELAI: What, I thought it was a secret?  
RORY: Well it is.  
LORELAI: Then I'm keeping it for you.  
RORY: By completely letting on that there is a secret.  
LORELAI: Hey, the quicker you go, the quicker this is done with and the quicker you get to do the things you want to.  
RORY: I'll be back.  
(RORY kisses her mother on the cheek and heads inside the INN. EMILY and RICHARD stand confused.)  
EMILY: What is going on, Lorelai?  
LORELAI: Nothing mom, Rory just wanted to go take care of her Secret Santa at the beginning of the party, then she planned something for Je-her friend, at the pond.  
EMILY: Oh. I see.  
LORELAI: So, uh, would you like a tour? Last time you were here you didn't really get to see things.  
EMILY: That would be lovely.  
LORELAI: Great. (LORELAI pops in the door.) Michel! Come here!  
MICHEL: I am taking care of the things you assigned me.  
LORELAI: I'll do them. You take my parents on a tour of the Inn.  
MICHEL: Excuse me?  
LORELAI: Take them on a tour. Of the whole Inn.  
MICHEL: The inside?  
LORELAI: Yep.  
MICHEL: And the outside?  
LORELAI: Yep.  
MICHEL: Even down on the footpaths, where there is dirt?  
LORELAI: Ok, I did say the whole inn, right, Michel?  
MICHEL: You are cruel.  
LORELAI: And loving it.  
(LORELAI drags MICHEL by the arm to her parents.)  
LORELAI: Uh, mom, dad, you remember Michel?  
EMILY: Oh, yes. Michel, what a pleasure.  
(EMILY shakes his hand, which he takes hesitantly, then RICHARD reaches to shake his hand.)  
LORELAI: Good, now that we remember each other, Michel will be taking you on a tour. I need to help with things inside, but Michel knows this place very well, and you will be in good hands.  
EMILY: We can wait for you.  
LORELAI: You'll be waiting all night, I insist, go with Michel. I'll see you at dinner!  
(LORELAI quickly enters the INN before there can be a protest.)  
  
CUT to LOBBY OF TH E INN  
(RORY approaches DEAN whose back is turned, talking to CLARA. She taps him on the shoulder. DEAN turns and looks at his feet.)  
DEAN: Uh, Rory ...  
RORY: Uh, hi, Dean. How are you?  
DEAN: Good, good. You?  
RORY: I'm ok.  
DEAN: That's good. Did you, uh, need something?  
RORY: No I ... uh ... well, this ... is for you. (She holds out the CD.) I drew your name for Secret Santa, so uh, here's your present, I've fulfilled my end of the Secret Santa bargain, and now, you can get back to whatever, you were doing. B-bye, Dean. Bye, Clara.  
(RORY turns, but DEAN stops her.)  
DEAN: Rory.  
(RORY turns to him. He reaches in his pocket and hands her a small box about the size of an index card.)  
RORY: What's this?  
DEAN: I drew your name.  
RORY (softly): The only way things could get anymore awkward ... I jinxed myself. (She reaches for the box.)  
DEAN: What did you say?  
RORY: Oh, uh ... Nothing, Dean. Thank you.  
(RORY turns to go again.)  
DEAN: Open it here.  
(RORY sighs but turns and opens it. She sees JESS entering out of the corner of her eye, and she watches pensively. She opens the box to find a necklace similar to the bracelet RORY had once worn on a daily basis inside.)  
RORY: Oh boy.  
DEAN: Do you like it?  
RORY: It's uh ... wow, Dean.  
DEAN: It matches the bracelet.  
RORY: I realize that. Well, uh ... thanks, again, Dean. Have a good time tonight.  
(RORY turns to leave once more.)  
DEAN: Aren't you going to put it on?  
RORY: Dean ... I can't.  
DEAN: Why? I made it for you.  
RORY: Because ... I have a boyfriend, Dean.  
DEAN (sighs): What, he won't let you?  
RORY: No ... I won't let myself.  
DEAN: Why?  
RORY: Because ... I don't want to, Dean. It was really sweet of you, and trust me, I'm going to put this away, with my bracelet, in the Dean box, that's in my closet somewhere ... but ... this ... you and I ... this is the past ... I'm with Jess now. I like being with Jess ... I like being with Jess a lot ... and ... I don't know, wearing this necklace just seems wrong to me. It doesn't seem to fit. I'm really sorry, Dean.  
(RORY turns walks toward the counter before DEAN can say anything. She approaches LORELAI.)  
RORY: Hang on to this for me. (Hands her the box.)  
LORELAI: What is it? (She takes it and opens it.) This looks suspiciously like another piece of jewelry you own which was made by a certain, floppy-haired, Doose's market employee.  
RORY: That might be because it is.  
LORELAI: What?  
RORY: He drew my name, too.  
LORELAI: Wow ... if that isn't ironic, I don't know what is.  
RORY: Yea ... anyways, keep it up here. It's going in the Dean box when we get home. But I have no place for it.  
LORELAI: Alright. Hey, I think someone's waiting for you. (LORELAI nods toward JESS who is leaning against a wall, watching RORY and smiling. RORY looks toward him, then to LORELAI.) Go ahead. I'll be fine.  
(RORY goes over to JESS and leans in and gives him a kiss.)  
RORY: You came.  
JESS: I said I would.  
RORY: Yes you did ... I just thought maybe you'd been holidayed out, after last night.  
JESS: I think I'm starting to like holidays.  
(JESS leaned in and kissed RORY again.)  
RORY: Hey, save some for the mistletoe.  
JESS: Where is it?  
RORY: Come walk with me.  
(RORY reaches her hand out to JESS and they begin to walk out.)  
JESS: Where are we going?  
RORY: You'll see.  
(LORELAI watches her daughter go her face falling distracted until the phone rings. LORELAI answers. The camera cuts between LORELAI at the INN and CHRISTOPHER in his apartment in Boston.)  
LORELAI: Independence Inn, this is Lorelai.  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey you.  
LORELAI (taking a deep breath and smiling): Hello.  
CHRISTOPHER: How are you?  
LORELAI: Lonely.  
CHRISTOPHER: It doesn't sound like you could be lonely. I can hear people over the phone.  
LORELAI: No ... it's just everyone here ... seems to have someone.  
CHRISTOPHER: You have me.  
LORELAI: Not with me.  
CHRISTOHPER: You have Rory.  
LORELAI: Out with Jess.  
(LUKE enters the INN hesitantly looking around and waving hello to a few people. LORELAI notices him and smiles.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Ah ... I'm sorry Lorelai.  
LORELAI: No, don't be. You know what, it's ok. But I really have to go. Things are hectic, and I'm manning the desk while Michel gives my parents a tour.  
CHRISTOPHER: You sent him out with your parents?  
LORELAI: He and my mother get along quite well, actually.  
CHRISTOPHER: Never saw it.  
(LUKE approaches the counter slowly.)  
LORELAI: Hey, I'm going to let you go, ok?  
CHRISTOPHER: You trying to get rid of me?  
LORELAI: No, I told you I'm busy. I'm a big wig here, remember.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm just kidding with you. I love you, Lor ...  
LORELAI: Yea ... love you, too. Bye.  
(She hangs up before hearing CHRISTOPHER's reply, and waves to LUKE who is approaching as the camera cuts out.)  
  
CUT to POND  
(The camera takes view of RORY and JESS who are walking towards it at a distance, then takes the view of RORY and JESS towards the pond from behind.)  
JESS: A few stray Christmas lights seem to have ended up out here. Wonder how that happened.  
(JESS looks at RORY incredulously. They arrive on the bank of the pond, in the area where they first kissed.)  
RORY: Do you know where we are?  
JESS: Yes.  
RORY: Where?  
JESS: The pond.  
RORY: Funny, funny.  
JESS: This (he moves to RORY who is still a few feet away) is where you kissed me the first time. And that (he looks up at a branch above them) is possibly one of the largest bunches of mistletoe I've ever seen.  
RORY: You're quick.  
JESS: Yes I am. So, are you going to kiss me?  
RORY: What?  
JESS: Well ... this is the place we first kissed ... and you did kiss me the first time. So I thought that you might want to do the honors.  
(RORY smiles moving up to him, and looking him in the eyes.)  
RORY: I guess that could be arranged.  
(RORY takes another step towards him.)  
JESS: But I have one request.  
RORY: And that is?  
JESS: Will you at least let me get my arms around you this time?  
RORY: We might be able to arrange that.  
(RORY grabs JESS around his middle, almost recreating the moment at SOOKIE's wedding that was a month before. At this point "Merry Little Christmas" begins playing in the background. This time JESS gets a chance to move his hand from RORY's face, to her waist, and hugs her close to him.)  
  
CUT to the inside of the INN  
(LORELAI is talking to LUKE, and her eyes are lit up, and she's smiling more than has been seen in days. LORELAI is leaning with her back against the counter, and LUKE is standing at a small distance from her talking with his hands.)  
LORELAI: So, where's the hat?  
LUKE: What?  
LORELAI: Your hat. The one you always where on your head, backwards.  
LUKE: At home.  
LORELAI: You left it? (LORELAI gasps seeming shocked.)  
LUKE: Yea, so?  
LORELAI: So it's like ... your other half. I'm surprised I recognized you without it ... and what if you hurt it's feelings? It's been attached to you for days, weeks, months ... it might not know what to do without you.  
LUKE: You're off your rocker.  
LORELAI: But great for entertainment value.  
(LORELAI beams and LUKE shakes his head smiling.)  
  
CUT to FOOTPATH  
(MICHEL is leading EMILY and RICHARD down the lighted footpath and giving them a tour. They are approaching the pond.)  
MICHEL: This is the pond. Occasionally, for certain festivities, people have swans brought in. Exactly why, is beyond me.  
(EMILY and RICHARD nod as they keep walking. EMILY looks out and notices RORY and JESS standing under the tree, embraced, and still kissing. EMILY gasps, and grabs RICHARD's arm and points. RICHARD's eyes widen, and the two stand frozen, as MICHEL keeps walking and talking. MICHEL turns and looks at them, and then notices RORY and JESS down by the river.)  
MICHEL: This could get horrifying.  
(The camera fades out.)  
  
END OF THE EPISODE 


	5. Meet the Grandparents

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated in any way with the WB network, or A.S-P. I do not own, nor have I created any of the characters. I do not have any links to anything involving Gilmore Girls. I also do not own or have connections to the following things mentioned: 'N Sync, the Boy Scouts, The Constitution, Walt Disney, Kleenex, Metallica, Tool, Jerry Springer, Bozo the Clown, Yankees, Jeep, Volvo, Yale, Connecticut State, A Farewell to Arms, Harvard, Hemingway, Salinger, Ayn Rand, the Girl Scouts, Dr. Heidegger, The Fountainhead, or the Nobel Peace Prize.  
  
SIDE NOTE: This is the fifth "episode" in the series ... make sure you read the earlier "episodes" or it will be difficult to understand this one.  
  
SUMMARY: This episode picks up where we last left off, at the end of the Christmas in July dinner, which is taking place at the Independence. While on a tour of the entire Independence (lead by Michel), Richard and Emily catch Rory and Jess kissing by the pond. They do not know it is a Jess, but approach them, and ask what is going on. When they realize that it's Jess, Emily is harsh, and Richard tries to banish Rory from seeing him. Michel goes and retrieves Lorelai and Luke who separate Emily and Richard from Rory and Jess. It isn't long before Emily and Richard request a formal meeting with Jess, and ask him to attend a Friday night dinner with the girls, and also invite Luke. When Chris has finally pulled himself away from Boston to spend time with the girls, he hears that Luke will be accompanying them to dinner, and is at first jealous, but finally decides upon going to dinner anyways and surprising them there, leading to a very ... interesting, Friday night.  
  
A/N: Please R/R but don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please give me as much feedback as you can - the more I get (positive or negative) the better I can write, and the more I'll write. I hope you are pleased with this third helping.  
  
LAST EPISODE: Jess swept Rory off her feet with a special evening during the Stars Hollow Christmas in July festival, despite the fact that Rory drew Dean's name for the Secret Santa. Chris neglected to show up at Stars Hollow whenever he said he would be there, leaving Lorelai lonely and in the lurch, until the party when she kept company with Luke, who strangely, managed to attend. Rory returns Jess's favor by surprising him the night of the party with a near reenactment of their first kiss, but are caught by Richard and Emily who are at the festival, and happen to be outside at the time.   
  
"Meet the Grandparents"  
  
OPEN TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE INDEPENDENCE INN  
(RORY and JESS are standing on the bank of the pond, wrapped in each other's arms kissing, while, in the background, a distant EMILY and RICHARD can be seen approaching, stunned, as MICHEL grimaces, and walks briskly towards the Inn. RORY pulls away from the kiss and puts her hands on JESS's face as they talk.)  
RORY: Merry Christmas.  
JESS: Hmm mmm.  
(JESS closes his eyes and leans in towards RORY again as RICHARD begins to walk with exuberance.)  
RICHARD: Not so fast, boy.  
(RORY starts and pulls out of JESS's arms quickly, and stepping in front of him.)  
RORY: Grandpa? (She looks behind him to see EMILY approaching.) Grandma? Wh-what are you ... why are you ... who let you ...   
RICHARD: All questions we should be asking you, Rory.  
RORY: Oh, boy. Wow ...   
EMILY (haughtily): Well the least you can do is introduce us.  
(RORY reaches back for JESS's hand, which he takes and squeezes.)  
RORY: Uh ... right. (She takes a deep breath looking at her feet, then directly at EMILY and RICHARD.) Grandma, Grandpa ... this is my boyfriend (she motions towards him with her free hand) ... Jess.  
RICHARD: Jess?  
EMILY: Jess ... the one who broke your wrist?  
RORY: Well, Grandma, he didn't exactly break it himself, I mean, the dashboard broke my wrist.  
EMILY: The dashboard of the car he (emphasizes this, and points directly as JESS, who stands tall, and looks straight at him) was driving, am I correct.  
RORY: Well ... yes, but-  
RICHARD: There are no buts here, Rory. You are a young lady of high society, you attend a well-to-do school, and represent our family name. You are bound for the Ivy League. You should consider putting more thought into the people you choose to keep company with. I am disappointed in you.   
(JESS takes a breath and a step forward to begin defending RORY but she looks at him and squeezes his hand, silently begging him to let her handle this. JESS furrows his brow, but lets RORY take the lead.)  
RORY: You don't know him, Grandpa.  
RICHARD: I know enough.  
RORY: No, really you don't. Jess is a good guy - he's smart, and respectful-  
EMILY: Your mother has informed me of more than one time when he has offended public officials.  
RORY: We only have one public official, that's Taylor, and he just played a few little pranks ... that's all.  
RICHARD: There is nothing about childish pranks that make a person respectful.  
RORY: ... but he respects me.  
EMILY: I find that hard to believe.  
RORY: Neither of you have any idea what you're talking about.  
RICHARD (raising his voice): You will not speak to us that way, Rory. You are from here on out banished from seeing that (pointing at JESS) boy again.  
RORY: You can't stop me from seeing him, Grandpa. This is my life, he's my boyfriend, you can't pick who I choose to care about and spend my time with! Mom says it's ok, so it is.  
RICHARD: We'll see about that.  
(LORELAI has approached with LUKE at her heels, and has heard this.)  
LORELAI: We'll see about that.  
(RICHARD and EMILY turn to see LORELAI, and RORY sighs, glad to see her mother. RORY looks up at JESS, who raises his eyebrows at her. RORY gives him a small smile.)  
LORELAI: Last I checked, Dad, I was Rory's mom. You were her grandfather. I say Rory can spend time with Jess, therefore, she can.  
RICHARD: You are being naïve, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: You aren't putting enough trust in me, Dad.  
RICHARD: Ha! Trust! I seem to remember putting some of that in you, once ... I think that's how Rory ended up here.  
(LORELAI's jaw drops.)  
LORELAI: That was below the belt.  
EMILY: But entirely correct.  
LORELAI: Look, Mom, Dad. I'm going to ignore the fact that you have been completely out of line here, and keep in mind that you are both very upset right now. (LORELAI looks towards RORY and JESS, and nods in the direction of the Inn, they begin to walk hesitantly.)  
RICHARD: I'm not done with you yet, young lady.  
LORELAI: Yes, Dad, you are.  
(LORELAI nods again to JESS and RORY, and takes both EMILY and RICHARD by the hands and pulls them away, LUKE following.)  
LORELAI: Like, I said, you are very upset right now, but over something that you are making out to be more than it is.  
EMILY: I don't see how that is possible.  
LORELAI: Oh, I know! Richard and Emily Gilmore? Make a big deal out of nothing? The tabloids will be all over it first thing in the morning.  
RICHARD: For goodness sakes, Lorelai, can't you at least be serious about the well-being of your own daughter.  
LORELAI (widens her eyes): Never, ever, mistake whether or not I'm serious about my daughter's well-being. Rory is my best friend, and the most important thing in my life - I'm always serious about that. Make no mistake.  
EMILY: It would appear otherwise, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Maybe to you, but you know Jess.  
RICHARD: He hurt her!  
LORELAI: No, they got in an accident. It could've just as easily been you driving the car with Rory in it when the cat-dog-bird-squirrel-rabbit (LORELAI looks towards LUKE) what was it anyways? (LUKE shrugs) Anyways ... it could've been you that swerved to miss hitting the animal, Dad. It was an honest mistake.  
EMILY: You said yourself that he was a bad influence, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: And I was wrong. Jess might not have the greatest reputation for being a good citizen around here - he's definitely not the Boy Scout type. But he cares about Rory, and no matter how many gnomes he's stolen, or how many Nicotine patches it took him to quit smoking, he cares about Rory, he cares about her a lot. I've never seen him raise his voice to her, or say or do anything that would make me believe otherwise. And all that should count for more than anything you've heard. Right, Luke?  
LUKE (surprised): Uh, yea. Jess is a good kid, deep down. I mean, I can tolerate living with him and everything. He's gotten his grades up ... stayed out of trouble, well, for the most part. Really cares about Rory, if nothing else.  
LORELAI: That was the pep talk of the year.  
EMILY: You're both wrong. That boy is trouble, and he is going to hurt Rory. One day, Rory will call you from a clinic to tell you she's pregnant with his child, and you will call me and I'll say "I told you so, Lorelai."  
RICHARD: She's right, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: That won't happen. Rory is a good kid ... and who's to say I'd call you anyways?  
(EMILY's jaw drops and she begins to walk off, her head up, and RICHARD goes off behind her. LUKE watches them go, LORELAI folds her arms and kicks a stone at her feet.)  
LUKE: Wow.  
LORELAI: Nice people, aren't they?  
  
-OPENING THEME, CREDITS, and COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO THE LOBBY OF THE INDEPENDENCE INN  
(It's Monday afternoon, two days after the dinner, and LORELAI is exhaustedly cleaning the Inn up, when RORY enters.)  
RORY: Hey.  
LORELAI: Hey. How was school?  
RORY: It was school. How are you?  
LORELAI: Tired. Sore. I have a headache the size of Texas.  
RORY: Hey, maybe we could sign you up to be studied. I'm sure some doctor somewhere would love to investigate that.  
LORELAI: Will they give me coffee?  
RORY: Probably not. It might interfere with their results.  
LORELAI: Then I'm out.  
RORY: You need some help?  
(Notices her mother crawling on the floor picking up bits of fluff that appear to be the leftovers of fake snow.)  
LORELAI: Ah! My hero!  
RORY: I'll go get the vacuum.  
LORELAI: Why didn't I think of that?  
(RORY drops her bag on a couch, and disappears down a hallway as LORELAI's cellphone begins to ring. LORELAI gets up, wincing all the way up, and walks quickly to the counter to get her phone. The camera cuts between LORELAI on her phone at the Inn, and EMILY on her phone at the elder Gilmore residence.)  
LORELAI: Hello?  
EMILY: Lorelai?  
LORELAI: Ah! Mom!  
EMILY: What?  
LORELAI: Oh, nothing it's just that his day keeps getting (sarcastically) better and better.  
EMILY: I've called to apologize for the other night.  
LORELAI: What?  
EMILY: I've called to apologize-  
LORELAI: Yea, I've heard you. Hang on, I have to go look out the window.  
EMILY: Why?  
LORELAI: Because. You just apologized for something I never thought you would. There must be a blue moon ... or at least a few flying pigs.  
EMILY: Lorelai, honestly, a person tries to apologize and you make into a huge ordeal.  
LORELAI: Really? It's funny you say that ... because it appears to me, that your granddaughter has fallen head over heels for a boy with a slightly smudged public record, and you've made a mountain out of that mole hill.  
EMILY: Oh, that reminds me.  
(LORELAI leans on the counter her head in her free hand.)  
LORELAI: Oh, dear God. What now?  
EMILY: We-  
LORELAI: We?  
EMILY: Your father and I, would like to invite Jess to our dinner on Friday night.  
LORELAI: Excuse me?  
EMILY: We want him to join us for dinner on Friday night.  
LORELAI: Uh, why?  
EMILY: Well, you wanted us to give him a chance Lorelai, and you said yourself that he cares about Rory very much.  
LORELAI: Uh, well, yea, I did-  
EMILY: So, we decided to give him another chance.  
LORELAI: Is there a catch here? There has to be a catch.  
EMILY: No, Lorelai, there's no catch.  
LORELAI: No, there has to be.  
EMILY: Lorelai-  
LORELAI: Wait! I got it! You're tricking us.  
EMILY: You're insane.  
LORELAI: I will have no part in bringing that boy there so you can nail him to a cross, Mom.  
EMILY: That's barbaric!  
LORELAI: Perfect for you.  
EMILY: Honestly, Lorelai, is it so terrible that we want to really meet this boy?  
LORELAI: It's suspicious.  
EMILY: It's innocent, Lorelai, please, just ask Rory to bring him to dinner.  
LORELAI: I'll do it, I don't know that he'll come.  
EMILY: It would be rude of him not to accept an invitation.  
LORELAI: Well, Mom, not many people would willingly let themselves into the house of two people who made it quite clear that they hated him just a few days before.  
EMILY: Lorelai, really.  
LORELAI: What, Mom? I swear, the Constitution says something about cruel and unusual punishment.  
EMILY (suddenly): ... Invite Luke.  
LORELAI: Excuse me?  
EMILY: Invite Luke, you know his uncle. That nice man who brought the ice to Rory's party - the one you have feelings for.  
LORELAI: Mom, I don't have feelings for Luke. I'm in love with a wonderful man, you know, the father of my child, I think you've met him a few times his name is Christopher. 'Bout my height, lighter hair, good sense of humor.  
EMILY: Just bring him along Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Why, Mom?  
EMILY: Because then, he'll be able to push Jess into coming a little more, keep him in line.  
LORELAI: No, Mom. Jess will come.  
EMILY: How do you know?  
LORELAI: Because he's madly in love with your granddaughter, and I'm pretty sure he'd do nothing shy of camping out in the Gobe Desert for the rest of his life if it would make her happy. All she has to say is "Please." She doesn't even have to pout or do the eye-lash-batting thing that I spent so much time teaching her. He'll just do it. He's straightened up a lot more than you know, I mean ... since he came back from New York and everything has ... evolved with them.  
EMILY: Just bring Luke.  
LORELAI: No, Mom.  
EMILY: Yes, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Luke's my friend, I'm not roping him into this.  
EMILY: Bring him.  
LORELAI: ... (sighs) Will you be nice?  
EMILY: What?  
LORELAI: Will you be nice. Will you treat them both like people, like guests in your home, and put on that fake, but warm and friendly smile, and welcome them?  
EMILY: Of course! I'm inviting them.  
LORELAI: Because if you don't, I will have a hard time ever forgiving you. I'll still have to come to Friday dinners, but I may never forgive you, because Luke is my friend and also my coffee supplier and without him your one and only daughter will wither away. And Rory and Jess have something really ... special, and genuine going on. If you try to drive a wedge into what they have, you will only be pushing Rory away from you.  
EMILY (sighs, thinking it over): ... We'll be open.  
LORELAI: All right then. I'll run it by them.  
(RORY enters the room.)  
EMILY: See you Friday.  
LORELAI: Yea.  
(LORELAI hangs up the phone and sees RORY standing there, smiling curiously.)  
LORELAI: And my headache just got worse.  
RORY: That bad?  
LORELAI: I need a new head.  
RORY: I don't think they do head transplants.  
LORELAI: Why not? I mean, they have all those people cryogenically frozen, with perfectly good heads. Why not give it a shot?  
RORY: Because, I think you'd look really funny with Walt Disney's head.  
LORELAI: Point well taken.  
RORY: So who was it?  
LORELAI: Your grandmother.  
RORY: Oh (stiffens up) ... what did she want?  
LORELAI: You'll never believe it.  
RORY: What?  
LORELAI: You'll be stunned.  
RORY: About what?  
LORELAI: Your jaw will drop so far, it will drag on the ground permanently.  
RORY: Why?  
LORELAI: Because your grandmother, the one and only Emily Pig-Headed Gilmore, apologized for the other night.  
(RORY's jaw drops.)  
LORELAI: See, told you. But it gets even better.  
(RORY cocks her head, concerned.)  
LORELAI: She invited Jess and Luke to dinner on Friday.  
RORY: What?!  
LORELAI: They want to properly meet Jess. And they want Luke to come to give Jess a little push to come.  
RORY: You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding.  
LORELAI: I'm afraid not.  
RORY: This is awful. They are just trying to trick us. They hate him, and they are bringing him there to sit him in front of that perfect table, with the perfectly ironed table cloth, and grill him and humiliate him just like they did to Dean, except worse. I bet they even bought a spotlight for the occasion. Because Jess is "rebellious" and I'm supposed to be a "lady of society" and because I like Jess more than I ever liked Dean, and it would have to be worse, because that's just my dumb luck. It's going to be awful.  
LORELAI: Hey, you do realize that I will be there too, right? 'Cause I'll protect you. I mean it's not like you're going to tell them that you're engaged. It's just dinner, and of course, I can't really say "just" because dinner is never "just" dinner, there's always more to it, but I'm the one who'll take you there, and I can always take you back.  
RORY: I know ... but I don't want them to be rude to Jess. ... I like him, Mom ... I really care about him ... I don't want to lose him.  
LORELAI: You won't lose him ... You couldn't. You could run to the end of the earth, trust me, he'd try to find you. And besides, we'll just let him know some topics not to cover. I'm not going to lie to you, Ror ... the odds that things will suck are pretty good. But it's not like I won't stand up for you. And besides, if it's that bad, then we can go to Luke's afterwards and drown our sorrows in an infinite supply of coffee, because that, my dear, is the purpose of being in love with a diner boy. (RORY blushes.) Well, you are. It's blatantly obviously.  
RORY (sheepishly): Yea, I guess so.  
LORELAI: You know so.  
RORY: Just do me one favor.  
LORELAI: Which is?  
RORY: Don't pick that as the opening topic at dinner on Friday.  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S DINER  
(RORY is sitting on a barstool by herself drinking coffee, and looking sad when JESS enters from summer school, and sees her. He smiles broadly, and approaches her. He taps her on the shoulder, and she's barely turned around before he kisses her. RORY stands up to be level with him, and runs her fingers through his hair as they kiss, and she caresses the back of his neck.)  
RORY: Hi.  
JESS: Hi.  
(JESS smiles, RORY's face falls as she remembers why she was waiting for him.)  
RORY: Can we go for a walk?  
(JESS gives her a curious look but nods and looks to LUKE who is ringing up an order.)  
JESS: Can I go out?  
LUKE: Fifteen minutes. I need you in here for the afternoon rush.  
JESS: Whatever. (He looks to RORY.) Let's go. (He nods towards the door, putting his hand on the small of her back and gently pushing her along.  
(As they exit, JESS catches up at her side. RORY puts her arm through JESS's and holds it, as she leans close to him.)  
JESS: So what's up?  
RORY: My grandparents ...   
JESS: Ah ...  
RORY: They ... well, see, they called my mom today ... to apologize for ... everything the other night. Actually my grandma called, on behalf of my grandpa.  
JESS: Then ... that's good, right?  
RORY: Not really. See ... they want to meet you "properly."  
JESS: Oh geez.  
RORY: They want you to ... come to dinner with us on Friday.  
JESS: What?  
RORY: They want you to-  
JESS: I heard you.  
(RORY goes silent, pouting, and stops walking. She leans against the outside wall of what appears to be an empty shop. JESS stops and faces her. RORY puts her arms around JESS's middle, hugging him close to her, and burying her face in his chest. JESS sighs, but half-smiles, and kisses her hair and puts his arms around her.)  
JESS: So, I guess I'm going to this thing then ... right?  
RORY: No. I mean, you don't have to. I'll cover for you if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel forced or anything ... and I mean, you know what you're getting into. You were there the other night, so if you don't want to, I understand.  
JESS: Will it make things hard on you if I don't go?  
RORY: No ... (She hesitates and JESS glares at her, she sighs softly) ... yes.  
JESS: Then I'll go.  
RORY: You have to dress up.  
(JESS sighs)  
JESS: I figured.  
RORY: You don't mind?  
JESS: Well, I don't like it.  
RORY: Then don't go, I don't want you to be unhappy.  
JESS: ... You'll be there right?  
RORY: Of course.  
JESS: Then ... I think I can manage.  
(RORY looks up at JESS, and puts her hands on the back of his neck. She pulls him towards her and thanks him, by giving him a kiss. JESS pulls away surprised.)  
JESS: Anything else you want me to do? (sarcastically) 'Cause if that's the reward ...   
(RORY punches his shoulder teasingly and slips free of his grasp as the camera takes view of them from a distance. RORY jogs ahead of him, and JESS stands there, giving her a sarcastic smile with his hands shoved in his pocket. RORY turns back to him, and says something, then laughs and runs up to him, and grabs his hand and pulls him along behind her until he pulls her backwards, into his arms and kisses her before she has a chance to escape. RORY pulls away a little, and smiles, then kisses him again.)  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(LORELAI and RORY are walking towards LUKE's on this Tuesday morning. RORY looks kind of depressed, and LORELAI is trying to cheer her up.)  
LORELAI: We can go shopping!  
RORY: What?  
LORELAI: Shopping. We can go shopping. We'll get new outfits, make ourselves look really pretty. You can bring Jess.  
RORY: He doesn't want to go shopping.  
LORELAI: Have you asked?  
RORY: He's not the shopping type.  
LORELAI: Ah, yes, but does he have dress clothes?  
RORY: I think so.  
LORELAI: Have you inspected them to make sure they are actual dress clothes? I mean, for all you know, "dress clothes" to Jess, may mean a shirt that doesn't say Metallica or Tool on it, and pants have the less than eight pockets.  
RORY (sighs): I'll ask.  
(They enter LUKE's. LUKE looks surprised and looks at the clock.)  
LUKE: Kind of early, isn't it?  
RORY: Couldn't sleep.  
LORELAI: She, couldn't sleep. I could've slept another half an hour, but no, we had to come now.  
RORY: I'm sorry, okay. When I have to get up for summer school every other day of the week, it's hard for me to be able to sleep in.  
LORELAI: Excuses, excuses.  
RORY: ... Speaking of summer school-  
LUKE: He left about five minutes ago. He walks slow ... which I'm sure you know ... so you can probably catch him.  
RORY: Thanks, Luke.  
(RORY smiles at LUKE, and turns back out the door. LORELAI settles on a bar stool, and LUKE hands her a mug of coffee before she gets a chance to ask. LORELAI smiles.)  
LORELAI: So, have you heard about this dinner on Friday?  
LUKE: Jess mentioned it.  
LORELAI: So he's definitely going, then? 'Cause he told Rory he was, but I wasn't sure.  
LUKE: Oh, he's going, alright. Beats me, of course. I mean, this really isn't his type of thing.  
LORELAI: Ah, but Rory is his type of thing.  
LUKE: Which explains it.  
LORELAI (testing the waters): So you don't have a problem with him missing work, then?  
LUKE: Just make sure he comes back in one piece. I'll need help with the Saturday morning rush.  
LORELAI: Well ... actually, you'll be able help me make sure he comes back in one piece.  
LUKE: Excuse me?  
LORELAI: Well ... see ...  
LUKE: Lorelai?  
LORELAI: My mother ... wants you to come to dinner, too.  
LUKE: Why me?  
LORELAI: Because she thinks that you will keep Jess in line or something.  
LUKE: No way. I'm not going.  
LORELAI: Luke, you have to. I'm going to die at the dinner trying to keep my parents from ripping Rory and Jess up one side and down the other.  
LUKE: So, you suggested this, then?  
LORELAI: Well, no, not exactly, but once my mother suggested it I got used to the idea of having someone around help keep me sane.  
LUKE: You probably could've used that several years ago.  
LORELAI: Very true, but at least you can help me keep what little sanity I have left.  
LUKE: I didn't know you had any.  
LORELAI: Funny, funny, man. ... Please, Luke! Pretty, pretty please?  
LUKE: No.  
LORELAI: I'll bow to your feet.  
LUKE: No.  
LORELAI: Please.  
LUKE: It seems to me that there is a guy in your life that is perfectly cut out for this situation. His name is Christopher. You should give him a call, I think he has a cellphone.  
LORELAI (horrified at the idea): Oh, no.  
LUKE: What? He's your boyfriend, and Rory's dad. Plus, I think you mentioned once that your parents love him. It seems much more fitting.  
LORELAI: Not now.  
LUKE: Why?  
LORELAI: Not with this whole Sherry thing. My dad is ok with it, I mean, just ... being that he's a little less on the uptight about, well, everything. But if my mother sees him ... well, we should just invite Jerry Springer to come give commentary during dinner.  
LUKE: That bad?  
LORELAI: They haven't seen each other since Christopher told her about the situation with Sherry. She won't talk about it. If his name comes up, she changes the subject immediately.  
LUKE: Could be coincidence.  
LORELAI: Bozo the Clown.  
LUKE: Excuse me?  
LORELAI: Bozo the Clown, that's what she brought up the last time I mentioned Christopher's name. I didn't even knew she knew who Bozo the Clown was, but apparently she did and all of a sudden we are debating about clowns, and I'm saying that clowns should never be a part of children's programming, because clowns are menacing, and she's telling me I should consider a evaluation of my psyche, and ... I just really don't want a night of ... that, in combination with the Jess and Rory. I simply don't have the amount of heads required for the amount of times my mother will bite it off.  
LUKE (sighs): It's really that important to you?  
LORELAI: Things ... are going to be really tough on me, if you don't show up, because it's my responsibility to make sure this whole thing turns around perfect in my psychotic mother's eyes.  
LUKE (sighs again, more heavily): ... Fine.  
LORELAI: I'll owe you one.  
LUKE: You better believe it.  
  
CUT TO STARS HOLLOW HIGH  
(JESS is sitting on the outside steps, leaning against a beam, and reading. RORY is approaching. When she sees him, she smiles and runs up to him. She taps on the book, and JESS puts it down, hesitantly, but gives a smile when he sees RORY. He's obviously still half asleep, but raises his eyebrows at RORY invitingly as he places his book down at his side, and spreads his legs apart. RORY sits on a step, between JESS's knees and leans back as he begins to massage her shoulders. She closes her eyes and sighs, relaxing under his touch. It's quiet for a minutes, as JESS watches RORY, and smiles just at seeing her. RORY opens her eyes and tilts herself so she is looking up at JESS.)  
RORY: Do you have dress clothes?  
JESS: Good morning to you, too.  
RORY: Do you have dress clothes?  
JESS: Why the sudden urge to know about my wardrobe?  
RORY: Because, my mom and I are going shopping tomorrow, for new outfits, and if you don't have dress clothes, I was thinking maybe you should come with us. I mean, 'cause I don't know if you have anything in your closet that falls into the dress clothes category.  
JESS (smirking): And what are the dress clothes requirements?  
RORY: A nice shirt ... something that doesn't have the name of a rock band or look like it's been worn to a keg party.  
JESS: Hey, I'll have you know I haven't been to a keg party since my sophomore year.  
RORY: Nice pants ... a pair that doesn't have an abnormal amount of pockets.  
JESS: Well, geez, then my cargo pants with the twenty pockets are out.  
RORY: Jess ...  
JESS: Rory, I have dress clothes.  
RORY: (sighs) I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have been so pushy right there ... it's just ... well, you know I don't care what you wear, Jess. It really makes no difference to me ... but my grandparents are a different story.  
JESS: I know.  
RORY: ... You're sure you have something?  
JESS: Rory ...  
RORY: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
JESS: I have a button down shirt, and a pair of khakis. Will that pass the test?  
RORY: I think so ... do you have an iron?  
JESS: What?  
RORY: Kidding, kidding.  
(JESS shakes his head, and RORY smiles up at him, then turns so she is facing front again, so he can continue rubbing her shoulders.)  
  
CUT TO INDEPENDENCE INN  
(It's later in the afternoon, and LORELAI is taking calls at the desk, while MICHEL puts information into the computer. LORELAI has barely hung up the phone, when it rings again.)  
LORELAI: Ah! Does this phone ever stop ringing?  
MICHEL: If it stopped ringing, that would signify that the battery is did.  
LORELAI: Thank you for clarifying that for me, Michel.  
(LORELAI answers the phone. The camera cuts between LORELAI at the INN and CHRISTOPHER in SHERRY's apartment.)  
LORELAI: Independence Inn, this is Lorelai, how may I help you?  
CHRISTOPHER: How prim and proper.  
LORELAI: Oh, Christopher! I'm glad it's you ...  
CHRISTOPHER (smiling): Good to know.  
LORELAI: We've been getting calls nonstop all day. Ringing off the hook, with crazy people who want to reserve a hotel room for - can you believe this - the Bracebridge Dinner, already. They want to know if they can have someone in authentic dress and accent serenade them to sleep, by playing - get this - a mandolin, and if room service will be attended to by one of our normal servants, or someone we've hired special for the occasion. And ... you're a familiar voice so ... it's nice ... and ... well, I'm just glad to hear from you. (She smiles.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Aw, shucks.  
LORELAI: So, to what do I owe the pleasure?  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, I tried to call your cell, but no one answered.  
LORELAI: Charging in the car.  
CHRISTOPHER: So, then I tried here.  
LORELAI: And you're calling because ... ?  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, I'm not making a huge dent in moving yet, but I have some free time this Friday, and I was thinking that maybe I could come by for dinner at your parents?  
LORELAI: Dinner?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yea.  
LORELAI (grimacing): At my parents?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yep.  
LORELAI: You're asking to go to dinner at my parents house?  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, I would suggest dinner at a restaurant, but I know how important the infamous Friday night dinners are.  
LORELAI: ... Uh. Wow, well ... I ... I don't think that's a great idea, Christopher.  
CHRISTOPHER (take aback): Oh ... why not? I thought you said your Mom wanted to see me around more.  
LORELAI: She did ... and she does, in some way, but it might just be so she can have you sitting in front of her when she imagines the fifty types of most preferable medieval torture she could use on you, and   
CHRISTOPHER: Lor ...  
LORELAI: ... it's just that ... well, it's kind of going to be a full house for dinner this week?  
CHRISTOPHER (interested): Oh really? How'd that happen.  
LORELAI: Well ... see, Emily and Richard happened to uh ... catch Rory and Jess kissing, during the Christmas in July dinner.  
CHRISTOPHER: Ah, not good.  
LORELAI: No, and after they both let Rory and Jess have it, and I let them have it, they left. Then yesterday, my mother calls, out of the blue, and apologizes.  
CHRISTOPHER: She apologized?  
LORELAI: It was amazing - Peter Jennings and World News Tonight came out and did a special segment on it.  
CHRISTOPHER: Huh. But there was a catch, wasn't there?  
LORELAI: Of course. One of her finest, too.  
CHRISTOPHER: And it was?  
LORELAI: She wanted Rory to ask Jess to dinner on Friday.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm getting really bad flashbacks now.  
LORELAI: Yea, me too ... but Emily insisted on it ... there's no getting out of it, and Jess is coming.  
CHRISTOPHER: Ah, but if I'm not mistaken, then I can still be your right hand man - there a place left.  
LORELAI: Well ... not exactly.  
CHRISTOPHER: Not exactly?  
LORELAI: You see ... my mother, being the saint she is, thought it would be a good idea to invite Luke-  
CHRISTOPHER: Luke? Luke who runs the diner, Luke? Luke who obviously has a thing for you, Luke?  
LORELAI: Luke does not have a thing for me.  
CHRISTOPHER: He does too ... why did your mom invite him?  
LORELAI: It could possibly be because he's Jess's uncle, but I wasn't really clear on it.  
CHRISTOPHER: So, I can't go to dinner with my girlfriend and daughter, because another guy has been invited in my place.  
LORELAI: No, never in your place Chris. Just ... invited by Emily, that's all. It means nothing. It's just Luke. He'll come in some nice clothes, he'll sit, he'll grunt out a few answers, all four of us will go back to the diner for coffee afterward, and it'll be over.  
CHRISTOPHER: Right, well ... fine then. So I guess I'll talk to you later.  
LORELAI: Chris, don't do this! Chris, you can come if you want ... I'm sure there's plenty of room, I just figured you wouldn't want to get in that mess.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, you figured right. Bye, Lor.  
(CHRISTOPHER hangs up, and LORELAI pouts as she turns off the phone.)  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO MALL  
(It's Wednesday, late in the afternoon. LORELAI and RORY are heading out of a department store with bags in hand, as they notice a poster that reads HOMECOMING 2002 FASHIONS ARRIVING MID-AUGUST. LORELAI points and stops RORY. RORY shakes her head, and LORELAI nods.)  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: Yes.  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: It'll be fun.  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: We'll just come look at dresses.  
RORY: Why? I'm not going.  
LORELAI: We'll do your back-to-school shopping then, too.  
RORY: I go to a private school, I don't need to school clothes.  
LORELAI: Fine. Then we'll get more new clothes for after school. Plus there is an Office Max and a bookstore here.  
RORY: I'm not going to homecoming. Even if I was, you'd make the dress.  
LORELAI: Right, but you'd have to get ideas.  
RORY: We're not talking about this. I don't do dances.  
LORELAI: You did dances with Dean.  
RORY: But I don't do dances now. They're silly, pointless events. End of discussion ...  
LORELAI: That's what you think.  
RORY: So, have you heard from Dad?  
LORELAI: Nice topic change.  
RORY: It's an honest question.  
LORELAI: You were sidestepping.  
RORY: I'm allowed to ask if you've heard from him, he is my dad after all.  
LORELAI: And here I was, wondering why you've been calling him "Dad" for the past seventeen years. Completely slipped by me, I tell you. Right over my head.  
RORY: Mom?  
LORELAI: I talked to him, ok?  
RORY: And?  
LORELAI: And the conversation started out with "Hi" and ended with "Bye" and that's all there was to it.  
RORY: Ten bucks says he's have a different side to that story.  
LORELAI: Twenty bucks says that you couldn't get him to answer the phone to tell you anyways.  
RORY: Ah ha! So you did have a fight!  
LORELAI: Where would you get a silly idea like that?  
RORY: Because, you said he won't answer his phone, which implies that you've been calling, and he hasn't been answering.  
LORELAI: It does not.  
RORY: How many times have you called and he hasn't answered?  
LORELAI: I haven't.  
RORY: Liar.  
LORELAI: Am not.  
RORY: ... Twenty.  
LORELAI: What?  
RORY: You called him twenty times and he still hasn't answered.  
LORELAI: So, how about those Yankees?  
RORY: You've never watched a second of baseball in your life, what happened?  
LORELAI: Nothing.  
RORY: Is that your final answer?  
LORELAI: Look, Rory, it was nothing ok? We just had a little squabble, and it's really none of your concern.  
RORY: But see, it is, my concern. With Max, maybe it wasn't my business, but this is my dad we're talking about. We share blood, so if you have a fight I'd at least like to be given a clue. Now maybe, if it would be different, if he'd been around my whole life, but he's only really checked into the whole Dad picture recently, and even that was shaky at first, so you have to take into consider my seventeen years of painful experience, and at least give me an idea. Ease my paranoia.  
LORELAI (considering this as they leave the mall): He's just ... not happy about Luke coming to dinner with us.  
RORY: Luke, is coming to dinner with us?  
LORELAI: Is my memory failing me, 'cause I was sure I told you.  
RORY: No, I'm pretty sure you didn't.  
LORELAI: Well, anyways, your grandmother, the wonderful woman she is, invited Luke along to keep Jess in line or something-  
RORY: Jess stays in line just fine on his own (LORELAI glares) ... okay, so with a little encouragement on the side. But Luke doesn't have to come, I mean, not that I don't want Luke to come. Luke's great but-  
LORELAI: I know. But, she was set on it, so I got him to come, and then your dad calls and he has free time Friday night, and he wants to come play house, and have dinner with us, and I had to tell him, and said maybe it wasn't such a good idea, especially on an night that is already shaping up to be the recreation of the Salem witch trials, and he took offense to it, and said Luke was his replacement, and that he had a thing for me, and now he won't talk to me.  
RORY: Well, he does have a point?  
LORELAI: What?  
RORY: Luke does have a thing for you.  
LORELAI: You're sick.  
RORY: No, I have a pulse.  
LORELAI: Anyways, he overreacted ... (RORY glares) and I was possibly and little inconsiderate of the situation. I'm going to fix it.  
RORY: When?  
LORELAI: Whenever he picks up his phone.  
(RORY raises her eyebrows, and LORELAI shakes her head, and RORY taps LORELAI's hand bag, at which point she reluctantly pulls out her cellphone, and LORELAI sits on a bench. RORY sets her stuff down next to her.)  
RORY: I'll go get the car.  
LORELAI: Good girl.  
  
CUT TO GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI is sitting on the bench, she has just dialed a number on her phone, and begins to talk.)  
LORELAI: Uh, hi, Chris ... this is Lorelai again, getting your machine ... again, and uh, you're not answering your cell so I thought, maybe, possibly you were at home. But apparently, you are, as I thought, avoiding me, so if you could give me a buzz when you're ready to hear me out, that'd be great, 'cause we have to talk about this and-  
(The camera cuts to SHERRY listening to the message amidst boxes in the apartment, and she picks up.)  
SHERRY: Lorelai?  
LORELAI: Uh ... hi.  
SHERRY: Stop calling.  
LORELAI: Sherry?  
SHERRY: Don't call here anymore.  
LORELAI: Uh, excuse me, Sherry, but I can call here if I want to ... I mean ... Christopher is my boyfriend, and the father of my child.  
SHERRY: And the father of mine.  
LORELAI: Which still doesn't give you the right to decide who can and cannot call him.  
SHERRY: Look, Lorelai, you don't need Christopher, all right? You have a good job, and you are a stable person, with a great kid, and a great life and a ton of people who care about you. I need Christopher.  
LORELAI: I'm sorry, I don't see what you are getting at here.  
SHERRY: As long as you want him Lorelai, he won't want me. He won't be the father he should be, and you will always be more important.  
LORELAI: Hey, hey ... give Chris some credit ... he's trying to do well with this new baby, and I think he's going to. And you're wrong ... Rory will always come before everyone.  
SHERRY: You, Rory, what's the difference? Either way, he's not here with me. So stop calling.  
LORELAI: Sherry ... I will stop calling the apartment ... I mean, he has a cell phone ... but can you just answer this one question for me?  
SHERRY: What?  
LORELAI: ... Do you love him?  
(SHERRY is silent, and LORELAI nods.)  
LORELAI: That's what I thought.  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S DINER  
(It's Thursday, around lunchtime, and LORELAI has taken her lunch break to eat with RORY since she does not have summer school, on Thursdays. They take a seat at the counter, and LUKE comes to take their order.)  
LORELAI: Two hamburgers, two orders of fries, four cups of coffee, and two pieces of pie.  
LUKE: That it?  
LORELAI: For me, but you still have to take Rory's order.  
LUKE: You going to hibernate or something?  
LORELAI: No, but I'm just eating extra ... in case dinner at my parents tonight is gross. Speaking of which, you should probably meet at our house.  
LUKE: Why your house?  
LORELAI: So we can take my car.  
LUKE: We're all going together?  
LORELAI: It makes sense, doesn't it? We're all going the same place, and you have no idea where we're going.  
LUKE: You could give me directions.  
LORELAI: Okay, better reason, Rory will want to ride there with Jess. Right Rory? (RORY nods.) Then you'd have to ride alone.  
LUKE: I could handle it.  
LORELAI: Right, but see, it'd be a better idea if we all arrived at the same time ... it would make mother happy from the start.  
LUKE: So why don't we take my truck?  
LORELAI: Where will we all fit?  
LUKE: Jess and I will sit in the front, Rory can sit in the fold down seat in the back, and you can ride in the bed.  
LORELAI: Isn't that illegal?  
LUKE: So is strapping you to the roof, I figured riding in the bed would be the safer option.  
LORELAI: Or we could all go together, in the Jeep, where we'd all have room. And we'd all go together, and arrive together, and it would just be so much nicer.  
LUKE: Stubborn.  
LORELAI: No, you just don't think as clearly as I do.  
LUKE (looks to RORY): What are the odds I'll win here?  
RORY: Slim to none.  
LUKE: Fine. What time are we meeting at your house, then?  
LORELAI: Six o'clock. Dinner's at seven. That gives us fifteen minutes to waste, and forty-five minutes to get there.  
LUKE: At least you think ahead.  
(LUKE starts to head back to the kitchen.)  
RORY: Hey Luke! I'll have what my mom's having.  
(LUKE shakes his head.)  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
CUT TO GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(It's Friday morning, and RORY is getting ready for her last day of summer school while LORELAI reads the paper. RORY has just finished pulling her hair back, when the doorbell rings.)  
LORELAI: I'll get it!  
(LORELAI gets up and runs to the door. She opens it to find JESS standing there with four coffee in a carrying tray.)  
LORELAI: Oh, please tell me some of that is for me.  
JESS: Two of them.  
LORELAI (shouting to RORY): Rory! Jess is here! (Takes two coffees, and begins sipping as she lets JESS in.) I am seriously considering adopting you. (To RORY again.) Hey, Rory, if you don't hurry, your boyfriend is going to become your brother real quick. (LORELAI leads JESS into the kitchen where she sits down and JESS still stands, holding the coffee, and looks towards RORY's room, where she can be seen running around.) So, Jess, you prepared for tonight?  
JESS: I've got a getaway car ready for me if I need it, if that's what you mean.  
LORELAI: Not exactly ... tonight is important, Jess. I could care less what Emily or Richard think of you ... but it means something to that girl in there, for only God knows why ... and since you (whispering) love her-  
JESS: Hey, hey ...  
LORELAI: It's not like it's a big secret or anything, Jess. But anyways, she has a much better relationship with them than I ever have ... so just make sure-  
JESS (cutting her off): That I don't screw up?  
LORELAI: Well said.  
JESS: Just trust me.  
(RORY comes around to the kitchen and sees JESS and smiles.)  
JESS: I come bearing gifts.  
RORY: Oh! Coffee! I wasn't going to have time to stop for any, either.  
(RORY grabs the coffees out of the holder and hands the tray to her mom.)  
RORY: Merry Christmas.  
LORELAI: Gee thanks, kid, but that was last week.  
RORY: Better late than never.  
JESS: In a rush?  
RORY: Gotta get to school a little early - summer finals are today, and I have to turn in my books and stuff.  
JESS: How ... fun?  
RORY: Not exactly. (To LORELAI) I gotta go. I'll see you here tonight?  
LORELAI: Yep ... I won't bail on you.  
RORY: You better not.   
(They walk back into the foyer. She hugs LORELAI and kisses her on the cheek. JESS opens the door and holds it for her, and grabs her backpack from next to the door, since she forgot it absentmindedly. LORELAI smirks at him as the door shuts. Outside, JESS holds the backpack by the handle in his left hand, and RORY walks to the right of him, finishing a coffee by the time they are down the step, and throwing it in a trashcan off to the side. Then stopping in her tracks, and covering her forehead with her hand.)  
RORY: Oh no ... my backpack it's inside ... (She stops talking and notices JESS holds the backpack up so she can see it and smirks.) What would I do without you?   
(RORY reaches for bag, and JESS holds it behind his back, and grabs RORY around the waist with his free arm.)  
JESS: I think I get a reward.  
RORY: Hmm, you brought me coffee and remembered my backpack. I guess you are deserving.  
(JESS leans his face close to RORY's so she can feel his breath as he talks.)  
JESS: You guess?  
RORY: Yea ... I guess.  
(JESS kisses her, pulls away for a second, then goes to kiss her again. Just as his lips brush hers for as second time, RORY puts her arms around his back pulling him closer, and returning the kiss. She feels around his back for his hand, and seizes the backpack, pulling it away from him. He doesn't notice, even when he brings his now free hand to the back of RORY's neck, and continues kissing her until RORY puts her hand on his chest to stop him.)  
RORY: As much as I don't want to go to school today ... I have to ... and now that I have all the necessary items (she holds up the backpack victoriously, JESS looking surprised) I should get going to the bus.  
(RORY tries to free herself from his arms so she can leave, and succeeds, slinging the backpack over her shoulders. She begins to walk, and JESS catches up with her, putting his arm around her shoulder, and kissing her temple as they walk. RORY rests her head on his shoulder, and he follows suit, leaning his head against hers, and smiling, at her. The camera stays put as they walk off in the distance, but we can hear them talking.)  
JESS: So ... what do I need to know for tonight?  
RORY: I think ... that you and my grandpa will get along really well ... he loves literature.  
  
OPEN TO GILMORE HOUSE  
(It's Friday night, and RORY and LORELAI are rushing around getting ready for the dinner. RORY exits her room, finally ready. She's wearing a navy blue boat neck tank top and lightweight black skirt that hits at the knees, with scalloping at the ends. Her hair is falling straight over her shoulders. RORY approaches the staircase.)  
RORY: Mom! It's 5:57 - they're going to be here soon.  
LORELAI: Yes, but we don't have to leave until 6:15.  
RORY: Shouldn't you be ready when they get here?  
LORELAI: They should know better.  
(The doorbell rings, and RORY shakes her head, then goes to the door to answer it. The silhouette of two figures is apparent through the glass, and RORY calls up to LORELAI.)  
RORY: They're here.  
(RORY opens the door. JESS is standing in front of LUKE, wearing, as promised, a pair of khakis, and a grey-blue button down shirt. LUKE is wearing black pants, and a white shirt, tie and all.)  
RORY: Hi, guys. Come in, you can sit if you want (she points to the couch) ... my mom ... isn't ready yet, but she should be-  
(LORELAI comes running down the stairs.)  
LORELAI: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!  
RORY: Scratch that, she's ready.  
(LUKE makes himself comfortable on the couch as LORELAI finishes coming down the stairs in a burgundy, knee length dress with a v-neck and spaghetti straps. JESS and RORY remain in the foyer while LORELAI bustles around. RORY runs her eyes over JESS.)  
RORY: You ... wow, you look ... great, Jess. You look great.  
JESS (incredulously): I don't always look great?  
RORY: No ... you always look great it's just ... I've never seen you ... you know, dressed up before and-  
(Before RORY can stumble over her words anymore, JESS greets her with a kiss, holding her close to him. He pulls away, smiles at her, then kisses her neck.)  
JESS (whispering in her ear): You don't look so bad yourself.  
(RORY responds by kissing him as LORELAI and LUKE enter. LORELAI clears her throat.)  
LORELAI: Which reminds me ...   
(RORY blushes, as she and JESS pull back. RORY continues to lean against JESS, and he holds her as she faces LORELAI.)  
LORELAI: There need to be some ground rules tonight.  
JESS: Like?  
LORELAI: Like ... none of that, if you can help it. In fact, it'd probably be a good idea to stray from any of that huggy-cuddly-kissy stuff if at all possible. It'll help your case.  
RORY: Noted.  
LORELAI: No sarcasm needed tonight, from anyone. I'll cover it from all angles if it absolutely needed.  
JESS: Now somehow, that just doesn't seem fair.  
LORELAI: What's fair and what isn't is what this whole dinner is about, kid. Now, Luke, if you could get out a little small talk, as opposed to grunts, you'll be fine ... they like you anyhow.  
(LUKE glares.)  
LORELAI: And Jess, beware ... my father loves to jump on people with questions - about college, about what you want to do with the rest of your life, about Rory, so have answers ready, make them up if you need to, we'll back you up.  
RORY: And Grandpa loves to read ... so if you can get in a literary discussion with him, you'll win him over.  
JESS: Are we ready now?  
LORELAI: I think so.  
(They begin to head out of the house, LORELAI leading the way, LUKE following her, and JESS and RORY walking side-by-side behind them. RORY reaches to hold his hands, and goes to kiss him on the cheek, but he pulls away abruptly, holding his hands up, as though to surrender.)  
JESS (sarcastically): We're not supposed to be doing that huggy-cuddly-kissy stuff, remember?  
(RORY grabs him and kisses him passionately, before JESS can argue further. They kiss until they hear LORELAI honk the horn. They pull away, and RORY looks him in the eyes.)  
RORY (breathing heavily): ... I'm sorry.  
JESS: What for?  
RORY: For anything that happens tonight ... and just know ... that nothing that is said or done will reflect on how I feel about you.  
(JESS smiles softly at her putting his fingers under her chin to prop it up.)  
JESS: Rory ... I ...  
RORY: Hmm?  
JESS: I ... it's nothing. Let's get going.  
(JESS kisses her cheek, his lips lingering on her skin, until RORY begins to walk towards the car. JESS rushes ahead of her, and opens the door.)  
RORY: What a gentlemen ...  
JESS: How rude!  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
CUT TO THE ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI pulls the car into the semi-circle driveway at EMILY and RICHARD's, and the camera takes view of the car from the front, so we can see inside. She turns it off, and the headlights go off. LORELAI sits, not motioning to get up. JESS and RORY are in the backseat, JESS at a window seat, RORY in the middle cuddled up against him, as he reads an open book. He squeezes her tighter against him, and they haven't even noticed the car has stopped. LUKE fidgets, then finally looks over at LORELAI.)  
LUKE: Why are we sitting here?  
LORELAI: Because it's 6:58.  
LUKE: So?  
LORELAI: So, we're early.  
LUKE: So we'll go in early. Early is good. (LORELAI gasps.) What?  
LORELAI: Early is never good. Never. Never early. The words "Early" "Good" "Dinner" and "Emily Gilmore" have never fallen in the same sentence together.  
LUKE: My mistake.  
(They sit in silence again. JESS closes the book, and hands it to RORY who puts it in her purse. RORY closes her eyes when she returns her head to JESS's shoulder. LUKE looks at his watch.)  
LUKE: It's 6:59.  
LORELAI: And your point is?  
LUKE: That by the time we get out of the car, all of us, and get up to the door, it will be seven o'clock.  
LORELAI: You're really big on the punctuality thing, aren't you?  
LUKE: Well it doesn't hurt.  
LORELAI: Or help, in this matter.  
LUKE: Let's just go, and get it over with.  
LORELAI: No, we can't.  
LUKE: Why not?  
LORELAI: Because we haven't had a prayer circle yet.  
LUKE: Excuse me?  
LORELAI: A prayer circle. I think we should stand in a circle outside, and pray before we go in.  
LUKE: What for?  
LORELAI: Do you like your life?  
LUKE: You're exaggerating.  
LORELAI: Ha! You wish!  
(LUKE looks at his watch.)  
LUKE: It's seven o'clock.  
LORELAI: Now, was that so terrible?  
LUKE: Yes.  
LORELAI: Humor me.  
LUKE: No.  
LORELAI: Fine then. All right, troops, forward march.  
(RORY sighs and JESS unfastens his seatbelt, and RORY does the same. He opens his door, and helps RORY out, and LUKE gets out. LORELAI is last out, and slams her door shut, leading them to the door.)  
LUKE: Was that necessary?  
LORELAI: If you must know, yes.  
(It's at this time that a silver Volvo pulls into the driveway. LORELAI turns to see this and throws her head back.)  
LORELAI: Why me? Why me, I ask you? I'm a good person, I help charity, I pay my taxes. Why?  
LUKE: Is that Christopher?  
LORELAI: You know that whole praying thing? Now, I'm serious.  
(CHRISTOPHER opens his door and gets out. RORY sees him, breaking her literary trance with JESS, and runs to him and gives him a hug.)  
RORY: Dad!  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey you!  
RORY: I didn't think you were making it.  
(LORELAI approaches him.)  
LORELAI: Neither did I.  
(CHRISTOPHER lets go of RORY, and steps towards LORELAI holding her wrist gently, and moving closer to kiss her cheek.)  
CHRISTOPHER: My conscience got the better of me.  
LORELAI: Really? What's his name?  
CHRISTOPHER: Who?  
LORELAI: You're conscience. I have to look him up in the telephone book so we can have a little chat - is he listed.  
CHRISTOPHER: We'll talk later, okay?  
LORELAI: Fine, whatever.  
(They make their way over to JESS and LUKE who stand at a distance from the door.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Jess ... (CHRISTOPHER reaches to shake his hand, and JESS is at first hesitant) ... The first step to making a good impression with Richard and Emily. Shake their hands. Butter them up, it always works. Trust me, I know - about eighteen years ago, I was you, meeting them for the first time. Well ... having dinner with them anyways. (JESS nods, knowingly, and at seeing RORY's smile, he shakes CHRISTOPHER's hand, surprisingly.) Luke, good to see you. (CHRISTOPHER reaches out to shake his hand, but LUKE doesn't accept it.)  
LUKE: Yea. Good to see you. Been awhile since I've seen you around. It's been what? A month?  
CHRISTOPHER: A few weeks, maybe.  
LUKE: I was beginning to wonder if you were still on the face of the earth - I was sure I'd see you around more, you know, with the apartment and everything.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, uh, I've been loading things in when I can. Not much time to stop though.  
LUKE: Not much time? Well do you think that it's really considerate for you to-  
LORELAI: So, uh, not that this conversation isn't rating really high on the controversial-yet-interesting-scale, but we have a dinner to go to, and (looks CHRISTOPHER's watch) would you look at that, we're three minutes late. We've got two minutes or we'll be beheaded by Emily herself.  
(LORELAI leads them all up to the door, again, RORY next to her, with JESS linked to her arm on the other side, and CHRISTOPHER and LUKE behind them, LUKE looking angry. She rings the doorbell, and EMILY answers promptly.)  
EMILY: Good evening, girls. Come in, come in. (She ushers them in.) Hello Luke, Jess ... thank you for coming on such short notice.  
JESS (sarcastically): Well, you know, we'd prefer more notice next time - it was difficult for me to make time, what with my bridge club meeting on Friday nights.  
(RORY looks at him, raising her eyebrows. LORELAI gives a fake laugh.)  
LORELAI: That was a good one, Jess. Mom, that's Jess, trying to be funny. It was a joke, you know, you're supposed to laugh. He'll never do it again. (EMILY doesn't look amused.) Oh, hey did you see Christopher's here?   
EMILY: Oh. I hadn't noticed.  
LORELAI: Well, aren't you going to say hello?  
EMILY: I've said hello to everyone, I believe. (Calling towards the kitchen.) Elena, set an extra place, please! (Turning to the stairs.) Richard! Everyone is here.  
RICHARD (from upstairs): Coming, Emily.  
EMILY: Follow me, please.  
(EMILY signals them towards the parlor. LORELAI hangs back with JESS and RORY.)  
LORELAI: Real smooth there, kid. Next time invite her to knock off a liquor store with you, it'll go over better.  
(RORY cringes, JESS looks taken aback, and they enter the parlor. RORY and JESS sit on one couch, and LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER sit on another. CHRISTOPHER puts his arm around LORELAI's waist possessively, and RORY loosely links her arm with JESS's. LUKE looks as though he feels awkward, and finally settles on sitting next to JESS after debating. Soon RICHARD enters, and EMILY has placed chairs for them near the couches. JESS looks up almost immediately, and though seeming to try and resolve the black mark he made with EMILY, he pays close attention to RICHARD as he recognizes each person in the room.)  
RICHARD: Luke, Rory, ... Jess.  
(JESS extends his hand to RICHARD, who hesitantly takes it and shakes it firmly.)  
RICHARD: Lorelai ... Christopher! I didn't know we were expecting you.  
CHRISTOPHER: Ah, you weren't Richard. I wasn't sure I could make it, but it's good to see you again.  
(CHRISTOPHER rises to meet RICHARD, shaking his hand.)  
RICHARD: Drinks, anyone?  
EMILY: Chardonnay, please.  
CHRISTOPHER: Martini, on the rocks.  
RORY: Coke.  
JESS: Coke's fine.  
RICHARD: Luke?  
LUKE: Water is fine.  
RICHARD: Just water? (LUKE nods.) And you, Lorelai?  
LORELAI: Something really stiff. Mix some stuff. Go all Dr. Heidegger on me. If something combusts, that's probably a safe bet it's good for me.  
RICHARD: Manhatten?  
LORELAI: That works.  
(RICHARD tends to the drinks as well as initiating conversation.)  
RICHARD: So, Christopher, how is Sherry?  
CHRISTOPHER: Sherry is fine ... so is the baby.  
RICHARD: Are you still moving to Stars Hollow?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yea, but it got postponed a little.  
RICHARD: I see.  
CHRSTOPHER: Sherry is moving back into her parents house in Boston. They have a huge house, lots of room for her, and a baby, so I've been helping her move ... I can't very well let her do it herself. But, we're finishing tomorrow, and then I'm going to be concentrating on my place.  
RICHARD: Well ... that's very nice of you.  
LORELAI: Isn't it? I mean, the Girl Scouts called to give him a badge for it and everything.  
RICHARD: Was that another one of you attempts at humor, Lorelai?  
LORELAI: I thought it was.  
(RICHARD hands her drink to her first, as though trying to get her to be quiet, by giving a stern look. He begins to pass around drinks, and notices JESS has been handed his book, by RORY and begins to read. RICHARD immediately becomes interested.)  
RICHARD: Uh, Jess ... what book is that you're reading, there?  
JESS: The Fountainhead.  
RICHARD: Fine piece of literature.  
JESS: I guess.  
RICHARD: What does that mean?  
JESS: It means ... well, I'm reading it again for Rory, it isn't exactly my favorite work.  
RICHARD: Ayn Rand has talent.  
JESS: Talent, yes. Also eccentric, if you ask me.  
RICHARD: And who do you prefer, Jess?  
JESS: I'm more of a Hemingway and Salinger fan.  
RICHARD: Ah, Hemingway. A favorite of mine. What is your favorite?  
JESS: A Farewell to Arms.  
RICHARD: Wonderful choice. You know, a few months ago, I gave Rory a first edition copy of A Farewell to Arms - I'm sure she'd let you see it.  
JESS (smiles to RORY who nods and winks): She let me see it a few days ago - it's very nice.  
RICHARD: You have good taste.  
(RICHARD nods to JESS, and despite the fact that EMILY is still looking bitter, he feels he's received some sort of approval from RICHARD, and puts his arm behind RORY, not quite holding her, just balancing it on the back of the couch. LORELAI gives JESS a small smiles, and CHRISTOPHER gives him a thumbs up, but LUKE is silent. RICHARD notices JESS's change in position and changes moods, almost instantaneously.)  
RICHARD: So, Jess, what do you plan to do with your future?  
JESS: My future?  
RICHARD: Yes. Your future, college, a job. You know, Rory plans to apply to Harvard ... and I hope I can convince her to apply to Yale.  
(LORELAI gives a pained smile.)  
LORELAI (softly): I knew it was too good to be true.  
JESS: Well, I don't really think I'm cut out for the Ivy League. Ivy League school require money - something I'm short on, and scholarships - which are few and far between at my school. I could probably make it on student loans, but I don't want to be poor when I get out of college, I want to be able to support myself. So, I think probably be heading to Connecticut State, maybe. I might commute, from Stars Hollow. That way I could still work at the diner (LUKE gives him a look as though to ask "Have you cracked?") and make a little money for myself.  
(RICHARD appears semi-impressed.)  
RICHARD: Well, it's good that you have a plan. Do you know what you want to major in?  
JESS: I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of English ... maybe English Literature. Or Business. Business will be involved somewhere, maybe as a minor. Something to fall back on.  
(RORY's jaw has nearly dropped at hearing all this but tries to hide her excitement, as though she has heard this all before. She takes JESS's free hand and squeezes it, as he and her grandfather continue talking. EMILY looks thoroughly annoyed, and LUKE looks as though he is feeling more awkward by the second, especially when CHRISTOPHER opts to hold LORELAI closer and she lies her head on his shoulder in response. ELENA enters the parlor.)  
ELENA: Dinner is finished, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore.  
EMILY: Thank you very, very, much, Elena. (EMILY stands and motions towards the dining room.) Shall we?  
(The group stands up and enters the dining room, EMILY leading the way. RICHARD and JESS talk all the way. The girls, RICHARD, and EMILY take their normal, respective seats, and JESS sits on RORY's side of the table, closest to RICHARD, while LUKE and CHRISTOPHER both take a seat on either side of LORELAI, causing her to cringe. CHRISTOPHER sits on the side of her closest to EMILY, and LUKE on the side closest to RICHARD. ELENA brings the food to the table, and EMILY begins offering it to people, CHRISTOPHER last.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Thank you, Emily.  
(EMILY is silent, her face remaining unreadable, and cold.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Look, Emily ... I know ... that you aren't thrilled with this situation right now ... but I want you to know that what's between Sherry and I ... is completely platonic, and only for the sake of our kid, and that I fully intend to be there for Lorelai, and be the kind of person she deserves.  
EMILY: Fine, Christopher.  
CHRISTOPHER: Really, I'm glad ... you know, that it's fine with you.  
EMILY: Doesn't really matter if it's fine with me anyways, does it? No one ever listens to what I say, or the advice I give. I mean, I was advising for years for you and Lorelai to be together, to be a family, but no, no one ever listened to me. Then you waltzed back into town, stole my daughters heart, and we find out you're going to father another baby, with that ... that woman. It's a disaster. It's hundreds more problems waiting to happen, but pretend I didn't say that ... wait, you will anyways. Because no one ever listens to me.  
CHRISTOPHER: Emily, it's not like that.  
EMILY: Really, then how is it?  
LORELAI: Mom, I ... I don't really think this is an appropriate dinner conversation. I mean considering we have guests.  
EMILY: Hush, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Well, on second thought, while you're at it, you might as well give 'em a good show.  
EMILY: This isn't time for jokes, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: I'm sorry, I didn't realize.  
EMILY: No, you didn't. And you also don't realize that everything I'm saying to Christopher applies to you, too.  
LORELAI: Really? Because I didn't think I was the father of Sherry's child, but I hadn't really checked into it.  
EMILY: Lorelai, you know very well what I mean!  
LORELAI: No, Mom, I'm afraid I don't.  
EMILY: You two, can just never seem to get it right. You finally get it together, and then all of a sudden this ... situation, comes up, and you're still going to try and fix things. It's impossible! Things needed fixing before she came into things, things needed fixing then. Now, it's too late.  
LORELAI: Mom-  
EMILY: And what's more appalling is that you allow your daughter to make the same mistakes.  
LORELAI (frustrated and near tears): Mom, you promised.  
EMILY: I'm sorry - but he (pointing to JESS incredulously) is going to ruin our granddaughter. She's going to be you, Lorelai. This, is nineteen years ago all over again. And you (points to RICHARD) are actually liking this boy. Can't you see it's all part of the act? He's not really liket this - he's making it up. You were so protective of Rory over Dean, who was practically harmless, but then this rebellious ... child, walks in here, with your precious granddaughter wrapped around his finger, and you lap him up.  
RICHARD: Emily!  
EMILY: And Rory, I still can't believe-  
RORY: Stop!  
EMILY: Excuse me?  
RORY: Grandma, stop! Stop this! Jess came here with me tonight, so you could meet him, and really meet him, and get to know him, not so you could berate him. He didn't have to come, but he did, because it was important to me. Grandpa has given him a chance - this is Jess. He isn't "rebellious", but just because he isn't material for the Nobel Peace Prize doesn't mean that he's all bad. He's a great guy, he loves to read, and he's never been anything decent to me. If you got to know him, you'd see that. And more importantly than all that, I care about him, and that should mean more than anything.  
EMILY: Rory-  
RORY: No! I'm not going to listen to you badger him anymore. ... I'm ... (tears welling up), I'm sorry, but I need be excused.  
(RORY gets up from her chair and walks off in a huff.)  
LORELAI: That was uncalled for, Mom. You can tear me apart, hell, you can tear Christopher apart, we're adults, we can handle it better, but don't you dare tear apart Rory or the people she cares for.  
EMILY: You're out of line, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: I'm out of line, and I'm out of this.  
(LORELAI gets up and walks off in the opposite direction that RORY did. EMILY sees her get up, and once she has left, she slams her fork down on her plate, and leaves for her bed room, leaving the guys at the table. RICHARD seems to be searching for a solution to problem.)  
RICHARD: Gentlemen, I am very sorry about ... all this ... perhaps, we could retire to my study for a little while, while the girls ... calm down.  
(JESS nods, as does CHRISTOPHER and get up to follow. LUKE however stands.)  
LUKE: Thanks, but ... I think I need a breath of fresh air.  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(LORELAI is outside on the patio, calming down, but still tearful when LUKE walks outside. LORELAI notices him, and gives a soft smile.)  
LORELAI: So, how do you like my mother?  
LUKE: She's uh-  
LORELAI: Combative, cold, hurtful, argumentative, stubborn, rude, degrading?  
LUKE: ... Uh, yea ... something like that.  
LORELAI: I think for Christmas, I'll get her one of those dog collars - the one's with the spikes around it. I'll have "INSTIGATOR" engraved on it.  
LUKE: Very, er ... original.  
(LORELAI fiddles with the Kleenex in her hands, and puts her arms as her side exasperatedly, then turns to LUKE.)  
LORELAI: I am so, unbelievably sorry, Luke. I'm sorry I ever got you roped into this.  
LUKE: It's all right, really.  
LORELAI: No, it's not. You came here, as a favor to me, to help me out, and everything just backfired.  
LUKE: ... Did you really think it would go any differently?  
LORELAI: Well, for one, I didn't really count on Christopher showing up like that. I mean ... I love Christopher ... don't get me wrong, he's ... the greatest (LUKE looks to the ground) ... especially the way he's been coming through for Rory lately. But ... I feel like he did that tonight to get back at me.  
LUKE: Get back at you?  
LORELAI: Yea ... we kind of got in a fight the other day, about ... just this dinner.  
LUKE: Really?  
LORELAI: It was completely blown out of proportion. He got all upset about how everyone had been invited to dinner, and I hadn't invited him, and I tried to explain that it wasn't the greatest idea, and he got all upset, especially when he found out ... well, never ... never mind.  
LUKE: No, it's ok ... you can tell me ...  
LORELAI: When he ... you know, found out you were coming. He got ... jealous. He was going on and on about how you were replacing him, and how you had a thing for me, and I told him it was crazy. It is ... crazy, right?  
(LORELAI's tone of voice is almost hopeful for him to say it isn't crazy.)  
LUKE: Oh ... wow, uh, wow ... he said ... he said that I have a thing for you? Me ... and you ... oh, yea, crazy. Really crazy ... I mean ... way too much caffeine on your end, and not enough on mine. (LORELAI looks disappointed.) Uh, look, I'm gonna go head inside ... kinda cold out here ... plus, your dad has everyone in his study, I'll feel kind of rude if I don't accept the offer. Uh ... if I see Chris ... I'll uh ... send him your way.  
(LUKE leaves without giving LORELAI a chance to say much. LORELAI looks very disappointed as he leaves, and cries a little more. The camera cuts to LUKE who contemplates entering the study, but turns and goes to sit in the parlor, and sits with his face in his hands, shaking his head.)  
  
CUT TO RICHARD'S STUDY  
(The three men are sitting in the cushioned chairs of the study. CHRISTOPHER is looking off, giving a nod or a "hmm" here and there, while JESS and RICHARD are in a deep literary conversation. CHRISTOPHER soon gets up.)  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm gonna ... go find Lor, thanks ... for this Richard. I'll be heading out soon ... it was good to see you.  
(RICHARD stands and reaches for his hand to shake.)  
RICHARD: Keep in touch. Let me know when your place is suitable.  
CHRISTOPHER: Will do.  
RICHARD: Give my best to Sherry.  
CHRISTOPHER: I better not.  
RICHARD (nods, understandingly): I understand.  
(RICHARD sits again, and JESS nods to CHRIS who smiles at him.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Keep and eye on her for me will you?  
(JESS knows he's referring to RORY and smiles and nods.)  
JESS: 'Course.  
CHRISTOPHER: You're a good man.  
(CHRISTOPHER shakes JESS's hand.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Not that bad, right?  
(JESS gives him a look as if to say "Are you kidding me?")  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey, I feel your pain.  
(CHRISTOPHER waves to RICHARD and leaves. RICHARD turns back to JESS.)  
RICHARD: Jess ... may I ask you, a ... (hesitating) personal question?  
(JESS nods.)  
RICHARD: Are you and Rory ... serious?  
JESS: ... It all depends upon how you define serious.  
RICHARD: I mean ... do you care for Rory ... do you see yourself being with her ... a while from now ... months even. That's how I am defining serious.  
JESS: Then, yes.  
RICHARD (sighs, and looks down thoughtfully): Be careful with her, will you?  
(JESS nods.)  
RICHARD: I mean that serious, Jess. Rory is ... very important to me. I was never close with Lorelai, she never wanted me to be close with her - she never wanted to let me into her life. Rory and I's relationship is much different than that. In a way ... she's the daughter I never had. But, the reality is ... that I am not Rory's father. I don't live in Stars Hollow, I can't keep an eye on her - that's Lorelai's job. And, often I disagree with her on the way she raises Rory ... but Rory is a good girl. She's intelligent, she's witty, she has a good head on her shoulders and she's a wonderful judge of character ... and I trust her judgment, and have to trust Lorelai's child raising skills, since she has got her this far, despite what I may really think. And ... I'll be honest with you ... I have ... many reservations, about you. Especially about you and Rory. You remind me very much ... of a young Christopher. To be honest with you, I think I would've had a heart attack if you had come in here on a motorcycle - don't ever come in here on a motorcycle. But ... you see like a nice young man, despite what I've heard ... and you seem to have a plan, even if the Ivy League isn't part of it ... which is a far cry from that Dean character. (JESS smirks.) Just promise me ... that you'll never treat her like anything less than a lady.  
JESS: I promise.  
RICHARD: You do understand the ... significance of a promise.  
JESS: You can have any reservations about me that you want, Mr. Gilmore, you are entitled to that ... but never doubt how much I care for Rory and the way I will treat her.  
(RICHARD gives a bittersweet sigh of relief, and nods his head.)  
RICHARD: Very well ...  
JESS: I should probably go and find her.  
RICHARD (nods): Of course. You should try her room. It's just past the parlor ... you can't miss it.  
JESS (getting up to leave): Thanks.  
RICHARD: ... Thank you, Jess.  
(JESS nods, and exits.)  
  
CUT TO PATIO  
(LORELAI is sitting out on the patio looking up at the sky, and CHRISTOPHER is coming out onto the patio, behind LORELAI.)  
CHRISTOPHER: It's a beautiful night, isn't it?  
(LORELAI doesn't turn back to him.)  
LORELAI: Actually, the word horrific comes to mind.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well ... the events were ... less than perfect ... but ... the night is beautiful. I mean, the sky is ... and it's not humid ... it could be humid. It's humid a lot in the summer.  
LORELAI: Why did you come?  
CHRISTOPHER (sighs): Because ... I was jealous.  
LORELAI: Why?  
CHRISTOPHER: Because ... Luke has always been here ... he got to see Rory when she was little, and kind of be like a ... surrogate father ... and he was always there for you ... I mean, for coffee, for repairs, for someone to talk to, at least until Rory could grasp the concept of your very complicated - but wonderful - personality. And I've worked so hard to be ... the dad again, and to be ... the person I should've been seventeen years ago. I just ... felt like that because I wasn't around for a little while ... Luke was my replacement.  
(LORELAI gets up and turns to CHRISTOPHER, taking his hands.)  
LORELAI: Chris, you can't be replaced. You're Rory's dad, and you're my first love ... and you're ... my boyfriend, which sounds completely bizarre, because you are my daughter's father, but my boyfriend. But anyways ... you can't be replaced. And I love you, and I want you to be around. The whole Luke thing ... was just coincidence tonight, and might not have been such a bad idea, if things weren't so tense already, just because ... well he is Jess's uncle. They should kind of know him better ... I mean ... Jess and Rory really ... have something big going. Rory wants them to know Jess, and to know Jess, you've gotta understand what he has lived with, and what he does live with, which is Luke. And he's a good friend, you know.  
CHRISTOPHER: I know ... and I'm sorry for overreacting. And I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called.  
LORELAI: It's ok. Well ... it wasn't, but it is now. It really wasn't when Sherry picked up the phone at your apartment.  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh boy.  
LORELAI: Yea, she had a thing or two to say ... but I think ... that she and I have come an understanding.  
CHRISTOPHER: What is that?  
LORELAI: That you are Rory's father ... and that ... you will be her child's father ... and they should and probably will, always come first.  
CHRISTOPHER: Good understanding.  
LORELAI: At least that's the way I understand it ... she may understand it completely different.  
(CHRISTOPHER chuckles.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Everything ok, then?  
LORELAI: As good as it can be.  
CHRISTOPHER: With us?  
LORELAI: Yea ... everything's ok.  
(CHRISTOPHER wraps his arms around LORELAI and kisses her gently, and comfortingly.)  
  
CUT TO RORY'S ROOM  
(RORY is lying on the bed in her room, her back to the door. JESS stops at the door frame, and RORY almost immediately knows he's there, even though he says nothing. She can hear the way he walks, and breathes, and takes a deep calming breath herself, knowing he's here. He approaches the bed and sits on the edge softly, and swings his legs up so he sits against the headboard and pillows, his feet extended. He scoots up close to RORY, who leans back against him, as he wraps his arm around her. She turns toward him a little more, and he wraps his other arm around her as well, cradling her in his arms. RORY snuggles her head against his chest, and closes her eyes.)  
JESS: So, what do you think ... will your grandma be asking to be president of my fan club any time soon?  
(RORY gives a half-hearted laugh. JESS smoothes her hair with one hand, then returns his arm to it's place around her as he kisses her hair.)  
RORY: ... Things definitely didn't go the way I planned.  
JESS: Well, how did you expect them to go?  
RORY: I don't know ... I guess I just expected my grandma to be more accepting, and open. And maybe go through with her promise to be nice to you.  
JESS: Well, she didn't try to light me on fire.  
RORY: Surprisingly.  
JESS: I'm not trying to play devil's advocate here ... especially since it concerns me ... but I don't honestly think you could expect her to just welcome me with open arms. I mean, remember, I broke you. I'm rebellious and dangerous.  
RORY: You didn't break me, the car accident broke me, and it was as much my fault as it was yours. And you're not rebellious or dangerous. You're a harmless teddy bear.  
JESS: That burns, Ror.  
RORY: I'm sorry, James Dean.  
(JESS stands up, letting RORY go carefully, and walking around, scanning the room.)  
JESS: So, this is your room?  
RORY: Actually, it was my mom's ... before she had me, anyways. Now it's mine. Some crazy idea of my grandma's.  
JESS: And the posters?  
RORY (smirks): Also my grandma's ideas.  
JESS: I didn't really think you were the *N Sync type.  
(JESS notices the balcony and immediately drawn to it. He goes opens the doors to it, and goes out.)  
JESS: The balcony is nice.  
RORY (smiling): You're standing on a landmark, you know.  
JESS (entertained): Oh, really?  
RORY: I'm pretty sure that's the place I was conceived.  
(JESS raises his eyebrows suggestively and RORY blushes. JESS shakes his head in laughter, and comes back inside to sit down next to RORY.)  
JESS: It's a beautiful night ...  
RORY: Somehow the only word that comes to mind is horrific.  
JESS: Come out on the balcony with me. (JESS gives a little pout.) Please? I was a good boy tonight.   
(RORY smirks, and JESS takes her hand pulling her up, and leading her across the room. Before they arrive at the balcony, JESS pulls RORY gently in front of him by the hand, and wraps his arms around her waist so he's holding her snuggly from the behind as they walk. RORY lays her head back against JESS's shoulder. She relaxes, and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes.)  
RORY: You were right.  
(JESS turns his head to RORY whose head is still on his shoulder, and let's his lips linger against the skin near her ear.)  
JESS (softly): About what?  
RORY: It is a beautiful night.  
(JESS hugs her closer to him, and begins to speak, hesitantly, and even softer, whispering into her ear.)  
JESS: At the risk of sounding extremely cheesy, I have to say ... that ... the night isn't the only thing that is beautiful.  
(RORY smiles, and opens her eyes, and turns her head to look up at JESS and barely gives him a second to react before kissing him in gratitude. RORY carefully turns in his arms, never stopping the kiss, but wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him tight to her. They continue kissing until they hear the clearing of a throat. RORY pulls away slowly and hesitantly to see LORELAI standing in the door of the balcony.)  
LORELAI: You know, this is looking very similar to a situation I was once in ...  
RORY: Mom ...  
LORELAI: Kidding, kidding. But ... I got your attention, right?  
RORY: What is it?  
LORELAI: Well, your dad is leaving for Boston, and I thought you might want to say goodbye. Then I was thinking we should high tail it back to Stars Hollow. I have a feeling my mom is on the phone with the Hartford police department as we speak, trying to convince them to put all of us on the most wanted list, and as tempting as it is - you know, since my picture would be up in the post-offices and all - I figure the sooner we leave, the lesser our chances of punishment are.  
JESS: Sounds good to me ... how about you?  
(JESS is still holding RORY in his arms as he turns to her, RORY nods, as they lock eyes, and are obviously going to kiss again.)  
LORELAI: So, uh, you two just ... finish up, and we're waiting outside the door.  
(RORY kisses JESS one more time.)  
JESS (softly): We better go.  
RORY: Yea ... we better go ...   
(JESS turns and RORY walks up to his side, and puts her arm around him as they walk, and JESS, who appears surprised, follows suit.)  
RORY: Hey Jess?  
JESS: Hm?  
RORY: I ... I ...   
JESS: Rory?  
RORY: I ... I forget. Never mind.  
(JESS smiles, remembering a time earlier when he stumbled over his words, and looks at RORY knowingly, and lovingly, then kisses her ear.)  
  
CUT TO FOYER  
(CHRISTOPHER has already departed, and now LUKE, LORELAI, RORY and JESS are standing in the foyer, bidding RICHARD farewell. EMILY has yet to leave her room.)  
RICHARD: I'd really just like to ... apologize for everything tonight. Under ... different circumstances, I think things would've gone over very well (looks to JESS) especially for you, Jess. But Emily will come around. We'll have to give it another shot (LUKE looks mortified) ... in my opinion you are welcome here anytime you like.  
(RORY smiles happily, especially as JESS shakes RICHARD's hand, again. RORY gives RICHARD a hug.)  
RORY: Thank you, Grandpa ... for ... being open.  
RICHARD: You're very welcome, Rory ... (whispering) He's a nice young man, Jess. I think I can convince your grandmother of that.  
RORY: Thanks, Grandpa  
(RORY frees herself from RICHARD, and almost immediately goes to her places at JESS's side, snuggling up to him. RICHARD extends a hand to LUKE who takes it tentatively.)  
LUKE: Thank you, Mr. Gilmore.  
RICHARD: ... It's Richard, and you're very welcome Luke, I'm only sorry it wasn't a better evening for you. And although, after tonight, I'm fairly sure you won't be returning anytime soon, I'd like to extend the invitation anyways - you are welcome whenever you like. (RICHARD winks. LUKE is taken aback.)  
LUKE: Uh, thank you, again, Mr. Gilmore. (He turns to RORY and JESS.) Let's head out to the car.  
RICHARD (to JESS): Remember, Jess. (JESS nods in his direction.) And if suddenly and Ivy League school was to find it's way into your plan, let me know. I think I could arrange a few things with Yale.  
JESS: Yea ... thanks.  
(They exit, leaving LORELAI standing in front of her dad.)  
LORELAI: Listen, Dad ... I'm really sorry about everything tonight.  
RICHARD: It's not your fault, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: Maybe not ... but it seems that I've learned everything I ever knew about forcing myself to get along with my mother. And things just didn't seem work for anyone on that end of the table tonight.  
RICHARD: She'll see things clearly ... (sighs) eventually.  
LORELAI: But ... what you did with Jess ... wow, Dad. I'm really impressed.  
RICHARD: And why is that?  
LORELAI: Because - and take no offense to this - I was coming in here expecting another night like the one we had with Dean, last year ... worse, actually. But you surprised everyone ... me, Rory, Christopher, Mom ... even Jess.  
RICHARD: Well, Jess is a respectable young man.  
LORELAI: What's even more important though is how much it meant to Rory, because she looks for your approval in everything she does, because you've always thought highly of her. So ... if you are accepting of her relationship with Jess, it makes things even better for them. Now, I'm not saying that if you hadn't accepted Jess that Rory would've strayed from him ... because honestly, I don't think that if you put Rory on the North Pole, and Jess on South, and told them to swim across the ocean to get to each other that they wouldn't. There are few things that will stop what they have-  
RICHARD: I've ... uh, noticed.  
LORELAI: Most people have.  
RICHARD: They are very connected, Jess and Rory.  
LORELAI: Definitely.  
RICHARD: I'm glad to see Rory ... with someone who can match her intellect, who can challenge her ways of thinking, and who can relate to her. Dean, worried me, it didn't seem like he ever gave Rory a run for her money when it came to debating about things. It seems to me that Jess ... compliments her personality.  
LORELAI: Yes ... he does. And she ... loves him. More than she ever loved Dean ... but in a different way, I think. And Jess definitely loves her ...  
RICHARD (sighs): Yes ... I know that, too.  
LORELAI: But ... that will never change how Rory feels about you, Dad. She'll always be your ... little granddaughter, as long as you let her, and don't push her. And anyways ... I'm just really proud of the way you acted tonight, Dad. It made very glad to ... to be your daughter.  
(RICHARD looks surprised at that, but smiles. LORELAI gives him a quick hug, and turns to leave.)  
RICHARD: Thank you, Lorelai.  
LORELAI: No ... thank you.  
(LORELAI exits.)  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S  
(LUKE, LORELAI, JESS and RORY enter the diner. It's empty, and LUKE goes to hit the light switch, and immediately starts brewing a pot of coffee, without hesitation. RORY and LORELAI sit down at the counter. JESS goes behind the counter and gets out mugs for the girls.)  
LORELAI: Has anyone made you two saints yet?  
RORY: Hey, uh ... make mine to-go.  
JESS: You're leaving?  
RORY: Well, I was planning on walking home ... and-  
(JESS smiles, realizing at once that RORY wants JESS to walk her home.)  
JESS: Alright.  
(The coffee is finished soon, and JESS pours RORY's cup, and hands it to her, making his way back around the counter, and taking her hand to leave the diner.)  
LORELAI: You guys do realize we have a car, right? So it makes the whole walking thing kind of out of your way.  
RORY (smiles): Exactly. I'll see you at home.  
(LORELAI watches them go and LUKE watches with concern as he pours her mug of coffee.)  
LUKE: Do you want me to stop them? I can, I mean if you really want to drive Rory home-  
LORELAI: No, it's alright. Let them go. They deserve it. ... Luke, I don't know if I've said it yet tonight ... but I'm really sorry. For my parents, for the way they acted ... and for you ending up the odd man out. I never meant for it to end up that way, and I feel so guilty.  
LUKE: Don't worry about it ... it happens.  
LORELAI: It does ... but it shouldn't have. And I feel terrible ... is there any way I can make it up to you?  
LUKE: Just promise me - that if Jess decides to start going to these things, that I don't have to come.  
LORELAI: It's a deal. Jess did pretty well on his own tonight. He had a shaky start, but he won my father over ... and that's half the battle. Now, my mother will take some more time ... hopefully she'll come around to Jess before he decides to pop the question.  
LUKE: Popping the question?  
LORELAI: You know, the proposal. When he asks Rory to marry him.  
LUKE: I think you've got some time, Lor. I mean, they're just kids still ...  
LORELAI: But that's the thing, Luke, they're barely kids. Jess is already eighteen, and Rory will be eighteen in October. The United States of America officially declares them to be adults at that point.  
LUKE: ... You really think he'll ask her to marry him? I mean, you think they'll last that long?  
LORELAI: I'm almost certain.  
LUKE: How can you be so sure?  
LORELAI: Because ... they've found that balance, you know? They are friends at the same time they are in love. And they understand each other. I mean, I know Rory pretty well, I'm her mother and her best friend ... but the book stuff ... I don't always get all of that. She starts spouting off about literary devices, and the Romantic Period, and how Salinger is a genius, and I'm lost. Jess fills that void ... and he ... is starting to become her best friend, too.  
LUKE: ... Doesn't that bother you?   
(LUKE sets coffee down in front of her, and she takes a sip.)  
LORELAI: Sometimes. Because I see that my daughter, the child I put everything in my life aside for to raise, doesn't really ... depend on me for everything. But I think ... if she had to depend on anyone, that ... Jess is a really good person for her to pick. I mean ... he might not be the nicest person to everyone around here ... I mean, he still has that whole bad ass thing going for him if he ever wants to join Kid Rock on tour, but with Rory he's completely different.  
LUKE: I've noticed ... But you really think they'll last that long?  
LORELAI (giggles): It freaks you out, doesn't it?  
LUKE: I don't know what freaks me out more, the idea of them getting married young ... or the idea of Jess being married before me.  
LORELAI: Well, I wouldn't print up the invitations quite yet or anything - I mean, near as I can tell, they haven't even set a date. (LUKE glares.) Calm down. I'm talking about ... in a couple years, you know. When they've been in college a little while, and Jess is working on his "plan"-  
LUKE: He made that up.  
LORELAI: No, I don't think he did.  
(LORELAI signals to the window, where JESS and RORY can be seeing walking around the center of town, holding her hand. Soon, RORY steps in front of him. JESS says something unheard, and then kisses her, putting both his hands on her face. RORY pulls away and smiles at him, and takes his hand again as they start walking. The camera cuts out to the outside where RORY and JESS have begun walking again. RORY lies her head on JESS's shoulder.)  
RORY: I'm really sorry about ... everything with my grandma, Jess. I know I've said it a million times-  
JESS: Yes, you have.  
RORY: But, I'm really sorry.  
JESS: Don't worry about it, ok? Things happen, people don't always act the way you wish they would ... just keep all this in mind, for the when the day comes for you to meet my mom.  
RORY (looks up at him): It's a deal. (There is silence for a few moments.) So ... you had a talk with my grandpa in his study?  
JESS: How did you know?  
RORY: I know everything.  
JESS: And this bit of information was delivered by?  
RORY: My dad.  
JESS: An unlikely source.  
RORY: He just said he'd left you in the study with him.  
JESS: Very true.  
RORY: ... What did you talk about?  
JESS (jokingly, but also frustrated): You are awfully nosy sometimes, you know that?  
RORY (sarcastically): Well, thanks.  
JESS: Hey, I was kidding. (He squeezes her hand.) ... He asked if you and I were ... you know, serious.  
RORY: ... And what did you tell him?  
JESS: Well, I asked him what his definition of serious is.  
RORY: ... And?  
JESS: He said his definition of serious was ... did I care about you, a lot, and did I see myself being with you for an extended period of time ... you know at least a few more months.  
RORY (semi-worried): And you said?  
JESS: I told him ... that if that was serious ... then you and I were serious.  
RORY (beams): Good answer.  
JESS: I thought it was pretty good.  
RORY: But the million dollar question still remains.  
(They arrive at the Gilmore house, and sit down on the steps. JESS looks to RORY.)  
JESS: Which is?  
RORY: Did you really mean it?  
JESS: Did I really mean ... that we're serious?  
RORY: Yes. I mean, you could've ... to get my grandpa off your back, win him over, get out of there early. I mean, there's a million reasons you could've told him we were, even if we weren't and-  
JESS: Hey. There are a lot of things I could lie about ... but that ... is one thing ... that I couldn't lie about ... even if, for some strange reason, I wanted to, I couldn't.  
(RORY lights up.)  
RORY: And ... your plan? Just a good story?  
JESS: If you like the non-fictional, documentary type stuff.  
(RORY gets the sudden urge to kiss his cheek, out of exuberance and thankfulness. JESS smiles at his, and RORY lays her on his lap, and looks out towards the driveway, smiling. JESS smoothes RORY's hair with his hand, then puts his arm over her as she lays in his lap, and rubs her arm, as though it is second nature.)  
RORY: Thank you.  
JESS: What for?  
RORY: For everything. Tonight, the past few weeks, the past couple months. I mean ... it's been ... amazing.  
JESS: You don't have to thank me ...  
RORY: Sure I do. People need to know when they are appreciated ... and I love ... spending time with you. You should know that.  
JESS: I ... love ... spending time with you too, Rory.  
(RORY smiles, and sighs almost in exact rhythm with JESS.)  
  
FADE OUT. 


	6. Just Because

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated in any way with the WB network, or A.S-P. I do not own, nor have I created any of the characters. I do not have any links to anything involving Gilmore Girls. I also do not own or have connections to the following things mentioned: Starbucks, Maxwell House, Folgers, Sesame Street, The Grapes of Wrath, Sylvia Plath, The Bell Jar, J.D. Salinger, Franny and Zooey, Catcher in the Rye, Dead Poets Society, or A Separate Peace.  
  
SIDE NOTE: This is the sixth "episode" in the series ... make sure you read the earlier "episodes" or it will be difficult to understand this one.  
  
SUMMARY: Life is bustling for the Gilmore girls. With the school year approaching, Lorelai, Rory and even Jess make a trip to the mall, for clothes and supplies which lands Rory in front of the display of homecoming dresses, secretly yearning to go. Christopher is finally beginning to move into the apartment, with the help of Rory, Lorelai and surprisingly Jess. Amidst all this, Lorelai, is for some reason beginning to feel melancholy about Jess and Rory's close relationship. Lorelai plans a secret "Apartment Warming" party for Christopher, and gets the whole town involved. Meanwhile, Jess continues to surprise Rory with his reformed attitude towards her and the people and things important to her, which leaves her prodding him with non-stop questions, that push him over the edge to a confession, just before Lorelai's plans for Christopher are about to come to a screeching halt.  
  
A/N: Please R/R but don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please give me as much feedback as you can - the more I get (positive or negative) the better I can write, and the more I'll write. I hope you are pleased with this third helping.  
  
LAST EPISODE: Jess and Rory's blossoming relationship was finally revealed to Emily and Richard, when they caught them kissing at the Christmas party, and after an outburst, Emily shockingly calls to apologize and invite Jess and Luke to a proper meeting at her house. Jess gets Richard's approval, but Emily is still very hesitant, especially once Christopher shows and worsens the situation.  
  
This is dedicated to all the crack bunnies on the Lit thread ... I hope you all like it.  
  
"Just Because"  
  
  
OPEN TO LUKE'S DINER  
(It's mid-morning on the Saturday following the last episode. LUKE is tending to the morning rush, JESS is nowhere in sight, but LUKE doesn't look too frazzled. He notices LORELAI and RORY trudging down the street, and smiles, but doesn't notice CHRISTOPHER trailing a few steps behind. The familiar sound of the bell on the door rings, and RORY enters, followed by LORELAI who is talking with her rapidly about something; CHRISTOPHER is behind them obviously having given up on catching up with their fast talking.)  
LORELAI: I still say we should go shopping.  
RORY: It's pointless.  
LORELAI: Have I taught you nothing of importance? Shopping, is never pointless.  
RORY: True, but back to school shopping for clothing is pointless.  
LORELAI: So what, you'd rather go to school in the buff?  
RORY: No, but in case you've forgotten, I wear a uniform to school. You know - button down shirt, plaid skirt, tights - saddle shoes.  
LORELAI: Yes, but don't you want clothes to wear after school?  
RORY: I have tons of clothes to wear after school. I have your clothes to wear after school if I get tired of mine.  
LORELAI: You're assuming I'll let you wear them.  
RORY: Hi, you are wearing one of my shirts right now. And you wore one yesterday. You borrow something of mine basically every week. I think you owe me the right to borrow from your closet to my hearts content for the rest of my life.  
LORELAI: True. But it's shopping. C'mon, why don't you want to go shopping? You always want to go.  
RORY: No reason, I just feel busy lately.  
LORELAI: You're always busy, and we still go shopping.  
RORY: But I don't want to now.  
LORELAI: We're shopaholics. We feast off these things.  
RORY: The first step to overcoming a problem is admitting you have one. And the second is definitely not feeding it.  
LORELAI: So what about coffee?  
RORY: A different kind of obsession.  
LORELAI: How so?  
RORY: Coffee is cheap.  
(LUKE is listening as they sit down.)  
LUKE: Free.  
LORELAI: What?  
LUKE: Free. Coffee, is more often than not free for you.  
LORELAI: How do you figure?  
LUKE: If I got just a dollar - which is less than the price one extra-large to-go cup of coffee - for every time you came in here, and got coffee, then declared it on the house, I'd be a rich man.  
LORELAI: Not true.  
LUKE: Come to think of it, I should probably call the IRS, and see if maybe you count as a tax break.  
LORELAI: I'm officially ignoring you now.  
LUKE: And I'm officially cutting off your coffee supply.  
LORELAI: I was kidding. Just kidding. Always kidding. Love the coffee. Never kidding about that.  
LUKE: Yea, you remember that.  
(CHRISTOPHER takes a seat on the other side of LORELAI. LUKE notices CHRISTOPHER.)  
LUKE: Oh. Christopher. You're here.  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes, I am, thank you.  
LORELAI: Oh, I know - we thought he was a mirage at first, too, Luke. (CHRISTOPHER gives her a sarcastic smile.) But you'll have to get used to it, 'cause he's going to be here more often now.  
LUKE: Really?  
LORELAI: Well, considering he lives here now. He's starting to move in tomorrow evening.  
LUKE: Oh ... I see. So what did you guys want?  
RORY: Coffee.  
LORELAI: More coffee.  
RORY: I want more coffee than her.  
LORELAI: My addiction is worse.  
LUKE: I'll just bring you your own pot.  
LORELAI: A whole pot, all to ourselves?  
LUKE: The whole pot.  
LORELAI: Can it always be our pot?  
LUKE: Sure, it'd save me the trouble of running to whatever table you two are sitting at.  
LORELAI (to RORY): Our own coffee pot in the diner - this is so exciting!  
RORY: I never thought this day would come.  
LORELAI: It's been years in the making. (Clears her throat.) We'd like to thank all the little people out there - Maxwell House, Folgers-  
RORY: Starbucks.  
LORELAI: Of course, Starbucks, how could we forget Starbucks? And Luke, we'd like to thank Luke.  
LUKE: Please don't.  
LORELAI: Are we forgetting anyone?  
RORY: Jess.  
LORELAI: Oh, right, can't forget lover boy. (RORY glares.) Wow. Our own coffee pot. I feel accomplished.  
RORY: We have earned our own coffee pot in Luke's diner - who needs Harvard now, baby.  
LORELAI: You do, baby. Don't joke. So what do we do now?  
RORY: We can get it personalized. (LORELAI's eyes light up.) We'll get one of those little engraved plaques put on it.  
LORELAI: What will it say?  
RORY: Gilmore?  
LORELAI: Too boring. How about ... Lorelai and Rory's pot?  
RORY: Has bad connotations.  
LORELAI: Exactly, leaves 'em wondering.  
RORY: And leaves us on the front page of the Stars Hollow Gazette, with Taylor condemning us for drinking laced coffee.  
LORELAI: Ok, ok, so ... bad idea. Wait, I know! We can name it!  
RORY: Not a bad idea.  
LORELAI: So what will we name it?  
RORY: Hmmm ...   
LORELAI: Ernie!  
RORY: What?  
LORELAI: Ernie! We can name it Ernie.  
RORY: Why Ernie?  
LORELAI: Because - the tool box is Bert.  
RORY: Then Ernie it is.  
LORELAI: We'll have to decorate it.  
RORY: With rhinestones.  
LORELAI: And fake pink fur.  
RORY: But Ernie is a guy's name.  
LORELAI: So it's a cross-dressing coffee pot.  
RORY: That can work.  
LORELAI: Why didn't we ever think of this idea before?  
(LUKE is looking at them, CHRIS looks kind of bewildered.)  
LUKE: The better question is why I mentioned it. You know, come to think of it, the idea is taken back.  
LORELAI: Oh, no, you cannot take back the coffee pot now. We've adopted it. It's part of our family. It's name is Ernie-  
LUKE: You made it a drag queen.  
LORELAI: Hey, I didn't make Ernie a drag queen - it was his choice. Please let us keep him!  
LUKE: No.  
LORELAI: We'll walk him, and feed him, and give him baths.  
LUKE: Fine. Keep the coffee pot. Chris, what do you want?  
CHRISTOPHER: I'll have tea to start.  
  
-THEME SONG, CREDITS, AND COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO LUKE'S DINER  
(LORELAI, RORY, and CHRISTOPHER are sitting at the counter, talking, and sipping their drinks. LORELAI turns to RORY.)  
LORELAI: So, shopping?  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: Why not?  
RORY: I just don't want to.  
LORELAI: There's a reason you don't want to go.  
RORY: No there isn't.  
LORELAI: There is too, and I intend to find out exactly what it is.  
RORY: Good luck with that, Inspector Gadget.  
LORELAI (thinking): Ah ha! I know! I know what it is. (RORY looks at her.) The homecoming displays are supposed to have gone up. The dresses. The dresses are there, and they remind you of homecoming, which you secretly want to go to, but don't have the guts to ask your boyfriend to take you too.  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: Yes.  
RORY: No.  
LORELAI: Yes.  
RORY: So what if it is? It doesn't matter. And I just don't want to go, it has nothing to do with me having or not having the guts to ask Jess to take me. This discussion is over.  
LORELAI: ... He'd take you.  
RORY (to CHRISTOPHER): Did you hear me say this conversation was over? 'Cause I thought I said it was, but maybe I was mistaken.  
(CHRISTOPHER shrugs.)  
LORELAI: He'd take you. He'd get dressed up like a prince to take his princess to homecoming.  
RORY: It doesn't matter if he would, or wouldn't, because I don't want to go.  
LORELAI: Liar.  
RORY: You're obnoxious.  
LORELAI: Liar, liar, pants on fire.  
RORY: You're obnoxious, and two years old.  
LORELAI: Just vocalizing the blatantly obvious.  
RORY: Not really. (RORY is obviously getting frustrated and looks to LUKE who is at the cash register.) Luke?  
LUKE: Huh?  
RORY: Where's Jess?  
LUKE: Sleeping in.  
RORY: Sleeping in?  
(LORELAI snaps her head in LUKE's direction.)  
LORELAI: Sleeping in?  
LUKE: You've heard of it.  
LORELAI: Yes, but I wasn't sure you had.  
LUKE: Well, it's just, the kid's been working really hard in school - brought his grades up, he's being kinda responsible, and he hasn't caused any real trouble, except making Taylor paranoid simply because he lives here, which is actually kind of entertaining ... anyways, I thought he deserved a morning off.  
RORY (disappointed.): Oh.  
LUKE: You can go up and see him, if you want. He might still be asleep, he might just be reading or something, I don't really know. Go check. I mean, if it's ok with your mom (CHRISTOPHER looks at him) ... and your dad.  
LORELAI: Shoo. Get outta here.  
(She fans RORY away with her hand. RORY runs up the stairs on tiptoe, and enters the apartment hesitantly and quietly. She walks towards JESS's room, and enters even more quietly. JESS is stretched out on the left side of his bed, his face buried in his pillow. RORY smiles at this, and goes and sits on the left side of the bed, softly. She absentmindedly reaches out and begins to gently run her fingers through JESS's hair. JESS begins to stir and turn over.)  
JESS: Hmm ... (looking to RORY) Rory?  
RORY: Hey ... sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.  
JESS (smiles): No, no. It's ok ... what's up?  
RORY: The Grapes of Wrath.  
JESS: Great book. What about it?  
RORY: Do you have it?  
JESS: Yea.  
RORY: Can I borrow it?  
JESS: Sure ... but I thought you had The Grapes of Wrath.  
RORY: I do.  
JESS: So you want to borrow mine because ... ?  
RORY: Because you take better notes in the margins - and I have to reread it before school starts, for my AP class.  
JESS (pointing): Bottom shelf. Somewhere on the left, I think.  
(RORY nods, and gets up to get the book. JESS watches her every step, obviously very happy to see her, despite her waking him up. He stretches his arms a little, and RORY finds the book. You can tell she is feeling a little uncomfortable in the situation, especially when looks to JESS, to see he is topless, which she didn't notice before, since he was curled up in the blankets.)  
RORY (blushing): Well, uh ... I'll let you get back to sleep, then. I'll see you later?  
JESS (smiling at her meekness): No, it's ok, you can stay. ... Come here.  
(JESS pats the spot next to him, and props himself up a little against his pillow. He stretches his left arm out, and raises his eyebrows at RORY. She thinks it over, and despite her wariness, goes over to JESS. She sits down next to JESS who wraps his outstretched arm around her, and brings his other arm around her, as well, hugging her close to him, and pulling her a little downwards. JESS smiles up at RORY who is still sitting taller than him. JESS lays his head on RORY's shoulder, his face buried in the crook of her neck. JESS takes a deep breath, and sighs, and RORY shivers at the feel of his breath on her skin. She kisses his forehead, then proceeds to wrap her right arm around him. She is a little startled at first, because his back is bare, but settles into things almost at once, and rubs his back second naturedly. JESS kisses her neck, and then sighs again, closing his eyes. RORY follows suit, closing her eyes, and sliding down a little more, dozing for a few minutes. The camera cuts to the downstairs where LUKE goes to the stairwell and shouts up.)  
LUKE: Jess!  
(JESS groans, and pulls RORY into him tighter.)  
LUKE: Jess! It's getting kind of hectic down here ... I, uh, kinda need your help ... If you could get down here within the next half an hour or so, that would be really good. (Waits for an answer.) ... Jess? Rory? Someone up there give me an acknowledgement.  
JESS (hollering, frustrated because the moment has been interrupted): I'll be down, alright?  
LUKE: That's all I ask.  
(RORY starts to move to get up, but JESS's grip on her gets a little tighter. JESS opens his eyes and looks to RORY, who smiles at him.)  
JESS (softly): And where exactly (kisses her neck) do you think you're going?  
RORY: Well ... Luke said that you have to be downstairs in a half an hour, and I just thought you'd want to get ready, you know, take a shower.  
JESS (sarcastically): Are you implying that I need a shower?  
RORY (blushes, and begins to stutter): No, no ... I just, I always ... have to take a shower to wake up, some people do, I don't know ... I just-  
JESS: Calm down ... I'm just messing with you.  
RORY: That's not very nice-  
(JESS kisses RORY to get her to be quiet, and once they pull away, RORY sighs, out of breath.)  
JESS: Did that make up for it?  
(RORY nods.)  
JESS: Anyways ... Luke said "about a half an hour" ... which gives me a few minutes of leeway.  
RORY: Naughty boy.  
(JESS raises his eyebrows suggestively.)  
RORY (blushes): Jess ... I didn't ... you know I ... oh, gosh, just don't do that.  
JESS (smirking): Sorry, sorry. I don't show up late every morning ... and I've been on time almost every morning, anyways, so if I'm a few minutes late, it won't kill him.  
RORY: You have been helping him out a lot lately.  
JESS: Glad to see my work is noticed.  
RORY: You've been doing really well in school today.  
JESS: You really are cut out to be a journalist. You know, with that perceptiveness, and everything.  
RORY: Any reason?  
JESS: For what?  
RORY: For ... I don't know, this sudden ... change of attitude.  
JESS (face twists a little): No reason.  
RORY: No reason?  
JESS: Nope. Just because.  
RORY (sighs): ... Oh ... I see.  
(JESS senses the disappointment from not knowing the exact reason in her voice, and automatically feels bad. He pulls her down a little more, and RORY turns on her side so she is at eye level with him, and he holds her close to his chest, and kisses her forehead.)  
RORY (cheering up already): ... This is nice.  
JESS (sighs happily): Yes, it is.  
(RORY reaches for JESS's face, and runs her fingers over his cheek and to his jawline, and kisses him.)  
RORY: Hmmm ... you have to get ready.  
JESS: You're no fun.  
RORY: I'll be fun later, if you get ready for work.  
(RORY kisses his nose.)  
JESS: Fine, fine. I'm getting up.  
(JESS lets go of RORY hesitantly, and throws his covers off, and slides off the bed, then walks around to RORY who is remained on top of the covers, and takes her hands to help her up. RORY notices JESS is in only his boxers, and blushes once again. JESS leads her by the hand to the door, but slowly.)  
RORY (stops and turns to JESS): Uh, Jess, I gotta question for you.  
(JESS steps up to her, and puts his arms around her waist as she speaks.)  
JESS: Which is?  
RORY: ... Well, see my mom wants to go shopping, for school, which is really kind of pointless for me, for clothes anyways, but she really wants to go, you know to a mall in Hartford. And I figured I get my school supplies, and there is a huge Barnes and Noble there, and everything ... and well, I was just wondering if you'd go.  
JESS: You want me to go? Isn't that supposed to be like ... you know ... you and your mom's time.  
RORY: You don't want to go?  
JESS: No, no ... I mean, of course I want to go - there's a Barnes and Noble (RORY gives him a questioning look) ... and you, and everything ... but I don't want to step over the mother-daughter line, so if I'm going to be cutting in on your time-  
RORY: For the past seventeen and a half years, my mom and I have had "our time" ... I want to spend time with you.  
(JESS smiles broadly at this, and can't hide a goofy grin, and RORY beams, knowing she put it there.)  
JESS: Then I'll go.  
RORY: Really?  
JESS: Sure ... can't be that bad.  
RORY: Oh, thank you!  
(RORY throws her arms around JESS's neck and hugs him tight. JESS holds her tighter to him, since her feet are dangling a tiny ways off the ground now.)  
JESS: Anytime. Well ... don't take that too literally, because I'm not going shopping every day or anything.  
(RORY hugs him tighter, then plants a kiss on his cheek and runs out the door and down the stairs. JESS smiles at her happiness, then walks into the bathroom.)  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO LUKE'S  
(RORY, LORELAI, and CHRISTOPHER are now eating their breakfast down in the diner when JESS comes down the stairs. RORY, LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER are obviously very wrapped up in their conversation, and they don't even notice JESS come down. JESS goes to the coffee pot and gets it off the burner.)  
CHRISTOPHER: So, I figure I'll rent something to move all my stuff here - a truck maybe. Just a pick-up truck, or something - I don't have enough stuff that I need an actual moving truck.  
RORY: Then we'll help you move it in.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, that's good and everything, but some of the stuff is too heavy for you two to lift. I can barely get it all myself.  
LORELAI: So how are you going to get it in the truck and get it here, then?  
CHRISTOPHER: A couple guys in the apartment in Boston said they'd give me a hand, so getting it here isn't the problem. Just getting it in the apartment. Now, luckily, I'm on the first floor...  
(The conversation drowns out a little, as JESS watches RORY, and smiles. He pours her and LORELAI fresh cups of coffee, and then ruffles RORY's hair with his freehand as he walks to the back of the diner to give refills. RORY turns to see him and smiles, and JESS nods and gives an acknowledging smile. When JESS returns to the counter, CHRISTOPHER turns to him.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Jess. Just the person I wanted to see.  
LORELAI: Quick, Jess. Run while you have the chance.  
CHRISTOPHER: Ignore her. How would you like to make a few extra bucks?  
JESS (raises his eyebrows): Depends on how I would get it.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm moving into my apartment, starting tomorrow. Now, I can get the stuff out here, with some help from some guys in Boston, but I need to get it into the apartment here, and some of the boxes are heavy, and Rory and Lor are helping but ... well, these two (nods toward them) clowns aren't going to be much help lifting boxes.  
RORY: Hey, we offered.  
LORELAI: Yes, and we're taking it back now.  
CHRISTOPHER: Which doesn't matter any how, because I can't let them carry this stuff so-  
JESS: You want me to help you lift a few boxes and some furniture into your new place?  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes. It's going to be a lot of work - I mean, the bed is getting delivered tomorrow, too, so I might need some help with setup as well. I'll pay you - one-hundred bucks for the day.  
JESS (looks at a hopeful RORY and smiles): ... I'll help.  
CHRISTOPHER: Great, that's great.  
JESS: On one condition.  
CHRISTOPHER: And that is?  
JESS: Don't pay me.  
CHRISTOPHER: I think you'll want some compensation after you see the work that needs to be done.  
JESS (looks to RORY then back at CHRISTOPHER): It's not necessary.  
CHRISTOPHER: ... We'll talk about it tomorrow afternoon, then. You might feel differently.  
JESS: My answer will still be the same ... but hey, whatever floats your boat.  
(LUKE comes in from the kitchen and hands JESS a few orders, and points to a table.)  
LUKE: Over there. And stop dawdling. I didn't let you sleep in so you could be all slow and tired when you finally got up, and I don't pay you to dawdle and be all cutesy with Rory - no offense, Rory.  
RORY (smiling): None taken. (Looks to JESS.) You better get to work, kid.  
JESS: Yea, I better ... especially if I want him to give me time off to go shopping.  
LORELAI (turns): What? Shopping? You said you wouldn't go shopping with me.  
RORY: Well, I thought ... that we could bring Jess, you know. He could come in the bookstore and stuff with me, so you wouldn't feel bad when you leave me to browse ... and well ... it'd just be nice. And we'd get to go shopping then.  
LORELAI: So you'll go if Jess comes, but you won't just come with me?  
(JESS grimaces and CHRISTOPHER gives him a look of sympathy.)  
RORY: No, it's just ... well, you know I was going to give into you anyways, and I just thought it be nice to bring him. I mean, school starts soon, and we aren't going to be able to spend as much time together, and I just thought ... Well ... I'd really like him to come. It's nothing against you, Mom. I love spending time with you, and I mean, I'm pretty sure Jess isn't going to be sticking around the entire time we browse clothes, I mean, he'll probably go look in the music store or something ... right Jess? (She looks to him for help. JESS nods.)  
LORELAI: Well ... alright then. I guess he can come.  
RORY: Thanks, Mom.  
(JESS smiles seeing that everything is ok, and takes the orders to the table.)  
LORELAI: So I guess you two are a package deal now, huh? Two literary nuts for the price of one? (RORY gives a discerning smile.) Just kidding. So, uh ... shopping then. Like what ... Monday afternoon? (Calls to JESS.) Monday afternoon good for you, kid? (JESS nods.) Monday afternoon ... we'll go shopping. You ... me ... and Jess. (LORELAI is happy for RORY, but looks kind of confused.)   
  
CUT TO THE GILMORE RESIDENCE  
(It's Sunday morning. The camera pans through the Gilmore house. LORELAI is still in her bed sleeping, RORY is sitting at the table in the kitchen, reading the paper, and drinking coffee. All of a sudden, a sound of a horn honking can be heard. LORELAI sits up straight in her bed, and RORY gets up and goes to the door. The camera focuses on LORELAI getting on her robe and slippers and trudging down the stairs. RORY is already at the door and opens it to see CHRISTOPHER has pulled up to the house in a red pickup truck, the bed of it filled with boxes. CHRISTOPHER gets out the truck, and slips his keys in his pockets. LORELAI and RORY exit the house and go outside to meet CHRISTOPHER.)  
RORY: Hm, a red pickup truck.  
LORELAI: I like it, I like it. This definitely has the Volvo beat.  
CHRISTOPHER: It's only a rental.  
LORELAI: Oh, but I was just coming up with good names for it. I think you should look into one of these for your own, Christopher.  
CHRISTOPHER: I don't know, is a truck a good family vehicle?  
LORELAI: Sure, I mean, hillbillies swear by them. You know they just pile everyone in the bed and have a (talking with a southern accent) good ol' time.  
CHRISTOPHER: Isn't that illegal?  
LORELAI: What? Having a good ol' time? It depends what the good ol' time is. (CHRISTOPHER glares.) Oh, driving around the bed? Probably. I wouldn't know, I'm not very up on exactly what is a traffic violations.  
RORY: Which explains all the tickets.  
LORELAI: Hey, I could've sworn that u-turns were perfectly legal in Connecticut.  
RORY: Not when you are about to merge onto the freeway.  
LORELAI: Hey, it was the wrong one.  
RORY: So you could've gotten off at the first exit.  
LORELAI: That's what someone who thinks logically would do. I try to think out of the box.  
RORY: 'Cause you're out of your mind.  
LORELAI: Ok, new topic, preferably not about my many traffic violations.   
RORY: So, when do we start?  
CHRISTOPHER: Whenever you guys are ready.  
RORY: I'll go get Jess, then.  
LORELAI: Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It's only (looks at her watch) 9 o'clock.  
RORY: And your point it is?  
LORELAI: That you have already had one cup of coffee this morning. I have had none.  
RORY: So get some.  
LORELAI: You know, just 'cause you haven't seen your boyfriend in like, twelve hours, doesn't mean you can rush the rest of us so you can see him.  
RORY: Very true. I'll go see him anyways. Page me when you guys are ready to start.  
(RORY kisses LORELAI and then CHRISTOPHER on the cheek, and walks off towards the center of town.)  
LORELAI: After everything I told that girl about drugs being bad, she goes and gets addicted to one.  
(They enter the house.)  
CHRISTOPHER: And what is that?  
LORELAI: Jess ... actually, it's more being in love with Jess that she's addicted to.  
CHRISTOPHER: Is this a bad thing?  
(LORELAI goes and pours herself a cup of coffee.)  
LORELAI: Yes ... well, no. I don't know.  
(LORELAI sits down across from CHRISTOPHER at the table.)  
LORELAI: I mean ... Jess, has become a really good kid, and while I am still pretty sure that bad side exists in him somewhere, Rory has definitely softened it. And he loves her ... more than anything in this world, he cares about Rory, and I'm pretty sure he would join the circus is it would make her happy.  
CHRISTOPHER: So what's bad about it?  
LORELAI: Nothing, really. I mean, at least, not for her. It's just ... hard to get used to, you know? I mean, with Dean, it was never like this. They visited each other, he tagged along for movie nights here and there, and you know, he built her the car and everything. But I think Dean loved her more than she ever loved him. With Jess ... it's different. He's ... always around, mainly because she always wants him around. Not like with Dean where ... he'd show up, and she didn't really want him around all the time. She loves to see Jess ... she loves to be with Jess, and suddenly the whole "mother-daughter-best-friend-equation" has become the "mother-daughter-and-daughter's-boyfriend-equation," and I just have some trouble getting used to it.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, you never were very good at math. ... I think Jess is a good kid though. It's taken me awhile to see it, but I think dinner did it for me. He handled himself very well. I see a lot of me in Jess.  
LORELAI: That used to worry me.  
CHRISTOPHER: I see a lot of you in Jess, too.  
LORELAI: That still worries me.  
CHRISTOPHER: But ... he really cares about Rory.  
LORELAI: ... Yes ... he does.  
  
CUT TO STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(RORY and JESS are walking down the sidewalk. JESS has his hands in his pockets, RORY is walking beside him, smiling. They are obviously wrapped up in a very good conversation.)  
JESS: Hmm ... Catcher in the Rye or Franny and Zooey?  
RORY: Oh, you can't make me choose between two Salingers.  
JESS: Well, it's true. They are both great novels ... but I think I'd have to pick Catcher in the Rye.  
RORY: Really?  
JESS: Yea ... I can identify more with Holden Caufield.  
RORY: Hmm ... makes sense.  
JESS: So what is it then ... Franny and Zooey or Catcher in the Rye?  
RORY: Well ... (thinking it over) I love Franny and Zooey.  
JESS: So Franny and Zooey it is, then?  
RORY: But ... I happen to love Holden Caufield's character.  
JESS (smiles): Oh, really?  
RORY: Yep. I definitely think I have to go for Catcher in the Rye.  
(JESS beams at RORY and pulls her towards him. He smoothes down her hair and kisses her head, then slings his arm over her shoulder.)  
RORY: A Separate Peace or Dead Poets Society.  
JESS: One's a book, and one's a movie.  
RORY: How very ingenious of you, Holmes.  
JESS: I can't pick between a book and a movie.  
RORY: But they both portray very similar ideas.  
(The camera fades out.)  
  
CUT TO CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT  
(The camera pans around an empty apartment. Suddenly, we hear banging on the door that is coming from the outside and the sound of LORELAI's voice, muffled.)  
LORELAI: Why, won't, this, door, open? (Banging on the door between every word.)  
RORY: Turn the key right.  
LORELAI: It won't turn right.  
RORY: Then turn it left.  
LORELAI: It won't turn left.  
JESS: Just get the damn door open, someone - this box is heavy.  
RORY: Let me try.  
LORELAI: I can get it.  
RORY: You've already proven you can't. Give it to me.  
LORELAI: I can't.  
RORY: Why not?  
LORELAI: It's stuck.  
JESS: What do you mean it's stuck?  
LORELAI: How many different meanings for "It's stuck," do you know, Jess? ... Is Christopher coming?  
JESS: He's coming with another box.  
LORELAI (calling): Christopher!  
CHRISTOPHER: Coming, coming.  
(We hear the sound of a door shut. CHRISTOPHER comes into view, and sets his box down a few feet from JESS. He approaches the door.)  
CHRISTOPHER: You know, me giving you a key does you absolutely no good if it's stuck in the door.  
LORELAI: I know, it was an accident.  
CHRISTOPHER: Was putting it in upside down an accident, too?  
LORELAI: Upside down? I did not put it in upside down. (CHRISTOPHER yanks the key out of the lock, showing it to LORELAI.) I put it in upside down. (LORELAI turns to RORY.) Why did you let me put it in upside down?  
RORY: I didn't see you put it in here. You raced me here and beat me.  
LORELAI: So get quicker.  
RORY: Put keys in the lock the right way.  
JESS: Just open the door!  
LORELAI: A little impatient, aren't we?  
JESS: Look, it appears to me that you aren't standing here, holding a box that weighs seventy pounds. In fact, I'm here so you two don't have to-  
LORELAI: So Rory doesn't have to.  
JESS: Either way, you aren't carrying the box, so just open the door.  
LORELAI: Fine. You're no fun. (LORELAI opens the door, then turns to RORY.) Your boyfriend is a party pooper.  
RORY: Oh, I know.  
(She winks at JESS, and lets him in ahead of her.)  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT  
(LORELAI and RORY are in CHRISTOPHER's small kitchen unpacking the few dishes he brought with him and attempting to organize things. CHRISTOPHER and JESS are in the next room over, putting together CHRISTOPHER's new bed. RORY and LORELAI can hear them talking, and are listening carefully and giggling.)  
CHRISTOPHER: I think that this goes here-  
JESS: No, wait - the diagram shows it going here.  
LORELAI: Hey, he reads directions. Imagine that.  
RORY: Impressive, isn't he?  
LORELAI: Yes, unlike Christopher. Never been good at following directions. Like the night that you were conceived ... yea, I said "Shouldn't we read the box-  
CHRISTOPHER (calling): I hear that.  
JESS (calling): Yea, me too. These are details I don't need to know about my girlfriend.  
LORELAI (calling): Aw, but Jess, don't you want to know how she ended up on this planet, all beautiful and smart?  
JESS (calling): I had the birds and the bees discussion about the time I turned seven. That's all I need to know, thank you very much.  
LORELAI: You're no fun.  
(JESS and CHRISTOPHER come into the kitchen. RORY is filling up a glass of water for herself at the sink.)  
JESS: That's what I hear. (JESS is approaching RORY who is leaning against the countertop, sipping her water.) Lemme have some of that.  
RORY: Oh here, I'll just get you your own glass. You don't want to drink out of a glass I've already drank out of.  
JESS: I don't? Because, it doesn't seem much different than if you were to kiss me ... I mean, the spit-swapping and everything-  
LORELAI: Ew, gross. You know the whole "no details" thing you didn't want? Yea, I think I just got your point.  
JESS: Deal.  
RORY (sighs): Jess ...  
JESS: What?  
RORY: You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?  
JESS: Yep. But I also know that you wouldn't have me any other way.  
(RORY laughs a little silently, and diverts her eyes away from him as she tries not to blush. JESS takes the glass from her hands and takes a sip of water, then sets it down on the counter beside RORY. JESS takes RORY's chin in the palm of his hand, and brings her face up to his and kisses her. RORY at first tries to pull away, pretending to be mad, but doesn't succeed, and allows JESS to wrap his arms around her as she loses herself in the kiss, and lets him deepen it. JESS pulls away suddenly.)  
JESS: My point exactly.  
(RORY slaps him on the arm playfully.)  
RORY: Get outta here. Get back to work.  
(JESS raises his eyebrows at her and smirks.)  
RORY: I'm not kidding, go, before I get mad.  
JESS: You can't get angry at me.  
RORY: Oh, I can't?  
(JESS kisses her again.)  
JESS: No ... you can't.  
(JESS ruffles her hair and little, and rubs her shoulder, then goes off in the direction of the bedroom.)  
LORELAI: You two are gross. Kissing, and hugging and everything.  
RORY: He's my boyfriend, what did you expect?  
CHRISTOPHER (sarcastically): Yea, Lor, he's her boyfriend, what did you expect?  
LORELAI: Go. Help Jess. Do something. I liked you better when you were being protective.  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey, I never stopped being protective. I've just got someone an additional person to help me be protective. (He points towards the bedroom.)  
LORELAI: You, off my planet.  
(CHRISTOPHER laughs a little, and grabs a glass of water, then heads to the bedroom.)  
RORY: Mom, you ok?  
LORELAI: I'm fine. Well ... it's just Jess.  
RORY (warily): What about him?  
LORELAI: Nothing, I just ... he loves you, that's all.  
RORY: You don't know that.  
LORELAI (whispering): It's a pretty good bet. And you love him. That I know.  
RORY: So what's wrong with that? You like Jess, remember? I mean, you haven't always liked him, and you haven't ever really come straight up and said he was your best friend or anything, I didn't ever expect you to. But I mean ... you guys have been getting along pretty good.  
LORELAI: We are. It's good, I do like Jess. And I'm glad ... that you've found someone.  
RORY: Well ... you have someone, Dad.  
LORELAI: Yea ... yea, I do.   
  
(She sighs, then RORY opens another box and begins putting pots and pans under the stove. LORELAI kneels down and helps her.)  
  
CUT TO LATER IN CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT  
(LORELAI and RORY enter the living area, and fall onto the couch, exhausted. Soon, JESS and CHRISTOPHER enter.)  
CHRISTOPHER: What if that isn't where I wanted that couch?  
LORELAI: This is where the delivery guys put it, therefore, this is where it belongs.  
CHRISTOPHER: I had no idea the delivery guys were the supreme beings of interior décor.  
LORELAI: That's because you are way behind on your current events. But, it's lucky for you that this couch just so happens to be right in front of your TV. It's also lucky for you that I called the cable company and someone will be out tomorrow to install digital cable.  
CHRISTOPHER: Do I want digital cable?  
LORELAI: Oh, yea it's fun. You can just press one button, and it comes up with the entire TV listing for all the channels, and you can scroll through them instead of having to surf the channels.  
CHRISTOPHER: It takes all the fun and enjoyment out of channel surfing, then.  
LORELAI: It's modern channel surfing.  
(While they banter about channel surfing, JESS sees RORY laying on the other side of the couch. Her head is resting on a pillow that is against the left arm of the couch, and her eyes are closed. Her back is right up against the back of the couch, and her knees are bent slightly. JESS smiles at this, and notices there is room for him to sit in front of RORY since she is curled so tightly against the back of the couch. He sits down so his back is towards LORELAI's end of the couch and so he is facing RORY's. He absentmindedly rubs her shoulder with his left hand. RORY opens her eyes, and smiles at him, then sits up and past the spot where her head had been lying. JESS takes the seat, RORY lays her head in his lap, and closes her eyes again. JESS smiles down at her and smoothes her hair down over and over as LORELAI and CHRISTOPHER continue talking.)  
CHRISTOPHER: I have to get the truck back to Boston so I don't end up paying extra.  
LORELAI: So will you be back tonight then?  
CHRISTOPHER (looks out the window, then at his watch): I don't know. I don't think so. It's getting awful late. I figure I'll stay in Boston tonight, then come out tomorrow afternoon to finish emptying these boxes. Then I'll officially be moved in ... I'll spend the night in Stars Hollow tomorrow night.  
LORELAI: Wow, what a concept. Sleeping in the place you live? I didn't know you were familiar with that.  
CHRISTOPHER: Ha, ha. So, uh, tomorrow then?   
LORELAI: Well, tomorrow, after school and work, me, and Sonny and Cher over here are going shopping.  
CHRISTOPHER: Ah, yes, the shopping trip.  
LORELAI: But after I could swing by.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'll look forward to it.  
LORELAI: Won't you, though?  
(LORELAI kisses CHRISTOPHER. RORY notices.)  
RORY: Ok, hey ... thanks, get a room.  
LORELAI: If you can, then I can.  
RORY: Whatever, whatever.  
CHRISTOPHER: So what, do you want me to drive you guys back to your place?  
LORELAI: Nah, we'll walk.  
RORY: Yea ... the truck isn't very comfortable for riding in. Not enough leg room-  
LORELAI: For playing footsie, that is.  
(JESS raises his eyebrows suggestively at RORY, RORY slaps him teasingly, once again.)  
RORY: Mom, stop already.  
LORELAI: I'm just kidding. Anyways, we'll walk. Stop and get some coffee. (They start to get up off the couch, and head towards the door. JESS puts his hand at the small of RORY's back, as she walks ahead of him.) So, I'll see you tomorrow then. (She kisses CHRISTOPHER once more.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Yep. Tomorrow. Oh, hey Jess. (He pats him on the back.) Thanks a lot, for helping out. (CHRISTOPHER reaches into his pocket.) Please, let me pay you.  
(RORY is out in the hall with LORELAI, now.)  
JESS: I can't let you do that.  
CHRISTOPHER: Not even seventy-five bucks?  
JESS: Nah.  
CHRISTOPHER: Fifty?  
JESS: It's alright, really.  
CHRISTOPHER: Twenty-five. (JESS shakes his head.) Ten bucks. C'mon, ten bucks?  
JESS (sighs): Fine. Fine. Ten bucks.  
(CHRISTOPHER pulls out his wallet, and pulls out a ten dollar bill, and hands it to him.)  
CHRISTOPHER: You know the work you did is worth more than this.  
JESS: Maybe so. But money isn't necessary. You know as well as I do ... that I just couldn't say no.  
(CHRISTOPHER nods, and pats him on the back again. JESS exits.)  
  
CUT TO STARS HOLLOW STREETS  
(RORY, LORELAI and JESS are walking towards LUKE's.)  
LORELAI: I'm so sore. My joints are sore, my muscles are sore, my feet hurt. Does this mean I'm getting old?  
RORY: No it just means it the first time you've done manual labor in years.  
JESS: Ha! Manual labor. I noticed how much help the two of you put into the moving of the furniture, and the putting together of the bed.  
LORELAI: I'll have you know that I moved boxes of dishes.  
RORY: And I moved an end table.  
JESS: So what? You want a cookie?  
(RORY smirks and shakes her head. JESS reaches for RORY's hand and squeezes it tightly, and runs his thumb over the top of her hand rhythmically as they walk. RORY beams at him.)  
LORELAI: Hey, you do this kind of stuff everyday, kid. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this.  
JESS: I know, I know. I'm done being critical for the evening.  
LORELAI: Quick, someone, inform the press, alert the media, phone the paparazzi.  
JESS: I'm also going to ignore that statement.  
LORELAI: I'm just glad that Christopher is finally going to be moved in. No more of this "Staying in Boston tonight, coming in for an hour tomorrow," stuff. He's gonna be here. And no more lifting things.  
RORY: Yea. I am too. It's too bad he isn't getting a house. We could throw him a house warming party.  
LORELAI: Hey! That gives me an idea.  
JESS: Quick, someone, inform the press, alert the media, phone the paparazzi.  
LORELAI: That wasn't nearly as funny as when I said it.  
JESS: I thought it was.  
LORELAI: You just go ahead thinking that. Anyways ... so my idea is ... an apartment warming! We could throw him an apartment warming.  
RORY: That is a good idea.  
JESS: Depends who you talk to.  
LORELAI: We could invite everyone.  
RORY: Well, everyone won't fit in that apartment.  
LORELAI: Well ... can invite Patti, Babette, Morey, Sookie, Jackson, Michel-  
RORY: He won't come.  
LORELAI: He'll complain if he's not invited.  
RORY: True, on with the list.  
LORELAI: Kirk, Luke ... this kid (points to JESS).  
JESS: I'm honored.  
RORY: What about Grandma and Grandpa?  
LORELAI: What about them?  
RORY: Should we invite them?  
LORELAI: Considering the current situation, I'd say no.  
RORY: But maybe it would be a good idea, you know. They'd finally get to see that Dad is really committing to being with us, and in Stars Hollow.  
LORELAI: I don't think so, Rory.  
RORY: Ok, ok. It was just an idea.  
(They arrive in front of LUKE's, and enter. LORELAI sniffs the air, and can smell the coffee the LUKE is brewing. The diner has a few people in it.)   
LORELAI: I now know what it must feel like to enter Heaven.  
RORY: Amen, sister-friend.  
(JESS goes behind the counter.)  
JESS: Here, or to-go.  
LORELAI: Here.  
JESS: Rory?  
RORY: Depends ... If I get it to-go, will you walk me home?  
JESS: I guess I could suffer through it.  
(RORY smirks.)  
RORY: To-go, please.  
JESS (to LUKE): You hear that. (LUKE grunts.) That means yes.  
(LUKE pours the two their coffee, and places it in front of them. RORY takes hers, and JESS leads her out, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close at his side once they are out of the diner.)  
LORELAI: Well, this certainly is becoming déjà vu.  
LUKE: What do you mean?  
LORELAI: I just mean ... that every time we come in here, she ends up ... leaving with Jess ... or staying with Jess. Or never even coming in, because she met up with Jess outside.  
LUKE: So?  
LORELAI: So ... I'm just pointing out that ... she spends all her time with Jess.  
LUKE: Well, they're ... you know, together ... and I guess, in love or something. I guess it's to be expected. Now, I wouldn't really know, because truthfully, it's been awhile ... but it would appear to me that that is the reason for their sudden always togetherness.  
LORELAI: Yea ...  
LUKE: It's good for him ... and for Rory ... for both of them, really.  
LORELAI: Yea ... they're good for each other.  
LUKE: They ... kind of need each other, you know.  
(LORELAI looks down into her cup of coffee, her face pensive..)  
LORELAI: Yea ... they need each other.  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
OPEN TO DEPARTMENT STORE  
(It's Monday afternoon, and RORY and LORELAI are browsing the department store in a mall. RORY is searching a rack of jeans, holding up pairs to LORELAI who nods or shakes her head at each pair.  
LORELAI: So where is Jess?  
RORY: He came in, he saw the clothes, and then he said something about the music store, and he'd meet me back here in twenty minutes.  
(LORELAI's attention is suddenly grabbed by a rack of formal dresses, and she walks over to them automatically, and begins looking over them. RORY goes to show her mother another pair of jeans, when she notices the LORELAI has made her way to homecoming dresses. RORY takes a deep breath and at first looks happy, but then gives a pained stare. She goes over to LORELAI and looks at some of the dresses.)  
LORELAI: Aren't they gorgeous?  
RORY: Yea ... they're ... they're very pretty.  
LORELAI: I am totally getting ideas.  
RORY: For what?  
LORELAI: For the dress I'm going to sew you for homecoming.   
RORY: That would be nice, if I was going.  
(LORELAI begins to take dresses off the rack. She takes a red dress, a pink dress, and glittery black dress.)   
RORY: What are you doing?  
LORELAI: Well, it's pointless to go to the changing rooms if you have nothing to try on.  
RORY: I'm not trying them on.  
LORELAI: Why not?  
RORY: Because I'm not going to homecoming.  
LORELAI: Ok, so you're not going to homecoming. But dresses are fun to try on anyways.  
RORY: If I try them on, will you let this go?  
LORELAI (sighs): ... Yes ... but I just want to say that I really think you are letting yourself down by not admitting that you want to go to homecoming - especially when you have a boyfriend, who would take if you wanted to go.  
RORY: But I don't. Let's get this over with.  
(LORELAI hands RORY the dresses, and RORY walks towards a sign that says "Fitting Rooms" not far from the racks.)  
  
CUT TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE DEPARTMENT STORE  
(JESS is entering the department store, and heading towards the juniors department, where he left LORELAI and RORY. He is swinging a bag from the record store in his hand, as he looks around for them. He looks to both sides of the department, when finally he hears RORY and LORELAI's voices. He follows the voices through the racks of clothes, looking slightly embarrassed. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees RORY. She is wearing a floor-length, glittery black dress, with super thin spaghetti straps and a low back. The straps and the top of the bodice are adorned in small rhinestones, that cover the lining of the back of the dress as well.)  
RORY: I feel naked.  
LORELAI: Turn around.  
(RORY spins around slowly so LORELAI can see her.)  
LORELAI: It looks good on you. One more time.  
(RORY turns around again, slower this time. JESS gives a small gasp as he runs his eyes over her.)  
RORY: It doesn't matter, because I'm not going to homecoming.  
(LORELAI hears JESS's gasp through RORY's speaking and turns to see him.)  
LORELAI: Ah, Jess. Just the guy I've been looking for. (LORELAI walks over to him, and takes him by the arm, dragging him over to RORY and standing him in front of her.) What do you think?  
JESS (playing oblivious): Of what?  
LORELAI: The dress.  
JESS: The dress ... is very black. (LORELAI glares.) But nice, I never said anything was wrong with black.  
LORELAI: What do you think of the dress on Rory?  
JESS (takes a deep breath): I think ... Rory looks great in the dress-  
LORELAI: See I told you-  
JESS: But ... I think you should try something in a blue. A light blue.  
RORY: Why blue?  
JESS: ... To match your eyes.  
LORELAI: Blue, it is then. (She smiles and starts to head off towards the dresses again.)  
RORY: No, no. It's alright. I think I better get back in my clothes. That way we can ... uh, we can head over to the bookstore. I don't want to keep Jess waiting.  
JESS: Rory, if you want to-  
RORY: No. I want to go look at books. I don't want to try on dresses ... I want to go look at books.  
(RORY rushes into the changing room, and slams the door behind her. LORELAI and JESS's eyes widen at the same time, and JESS looks to LORELAI, who shrugs her shoulders.)  
LORELAI: Not a clue.  
  
CUT TO CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT IN BOSTON  
(CHRISTOPHER is checking over a few last things, making sure he hasn't left anything important, when he hears the front door open and shut again.)  
CHRISTOPHER (calling out): Sherry? Is that you?  
(SHERRY enters the bedroom.)  
SHERRY: Yea. ... Hi.  
CHRISTOPHER: What are you doing here?  
SHERRY: Well, I ... just came to turn in my key ... I thought I'd do one last check, you know ...   
CHRISTOPHER: Yea ... that's just what I'm doing. You'll have to excuse me though ... I'm in a real rush - I got off work later than I expected, and I wanted to make it out to Stars Hollow by six o'clock - Lorelai is supposed to swing by to help me finish unpacking.  
(CHRISTOPHER gets up to go into another room and look around, and SHERRY stops him.)  
SHERRY: Don't go.  
CHRISTOPHER: What?  
SHERRY: Don't go.  
CHRISTOPHER: Sherry, I have to go.  
SHERRY: No you don't.  
CHRISTOPHER: Yes, I do. As of five o'clock, we no longer own this apartment. But I do own an apartment in Stars Hollow, and I do have to get out there.   
SHERRY: No. You don't have to be with her, Christopher.  
CHRISTOPHER: Sherry, we've gone over this ... a million times.  
SHERRY: Well, here's one-million and one. I need you Christopher, this kid needs you ... stay in Boston, stay with me.  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm going to be here for you and our baby when you need it ... but I also have needs. I need to be in Stars Hollow. I need to be with my daughter, and her mother.  
SHERRY: You're being unfair.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, life isn't fair, Sherry.  
SHERRY: Reconsider.  
CHRISTOPHER: I can't.  
SHERRY: Please.  
CHRISTOPHER: ... I'll see in a couple days, Sherry.  
(CHRISTOPHER leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. SHERRY smacks him and storms off.)  
  
CUT TO THE BOOKSTORE AT THE MALL  
(RORY is browsing shelves, and pulls a copy of The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath, out. JESS comes up behind her and whispers in her ear.)  
JESS: Good book ... you'd like it.  
(RORY nods.)  
JESS: So ... what's up with this homecoming deal?  
RORY: Nothing.  
JESS: When is it?  
RORY: I don't know ... September 20th or something.  
JESS: Hmm. ... Did you want to go?  
RORY: No.  
JESS: Are you sure?  
RORY: Look, I said no, alright? I said no to my mom, and million times, and now I'm saying no to you, so please just take it at face value, ok?  
JESS: At face value?  
RORY: Yes.  
JESS: Are you sure about that?  
RORY: ... Yes.  
(JESS sits down on a bench near the aisle which RORY was in, and she listens tentatively.)  
JESS: Alright then. At face value, it appears to me, that for some reason or another you are saying that you don't want to go to homecoming. But I think you are covering up the fact that you really want to go. I mean, color me crazy, but isn't this the kind of things girls are supposed to want to do? I mean, I don't really know, I've never really stuck around with any girl long enough to know what the big deal is with formal dances, but just by observation is seems that it's something kind of huge and defining. And I know, that you are absolutely nothing like the average, every day, teenage girl. That's why I l- ... like you. I mean, you are mature, you are intelligent, you can hold your own in a conversation - which is something a guy doesn't find in a girl very often. But ... just because you are so different doesn't mean that ... you aren't entitled to wanting some things that girls normally want ... like, for example going to homecoming.  
RORY: Why is it a big deal to you anyways? It's not like you want to go with me any how.  
JESS: What makes you think that?  
RORY: Because ... because it's not your thing. You don't like getting dressed up - I mean, this is different than dinner at my grandparents, I mean, you'd have to wear a suit. And dress shoes. Probably a pair that are really uncomfortable. And I mean, we'd have to dance or something, 'cause that's what you do at dances ... and I'm not really good at dancing. I mean, I can slow dance and all, but fast dancing - wow, I suck. I mean, I just don't have the coordination for it - don't listen to what Miss Patty says, I was never made to be a dancer. And they serve food, which is generally terrible. And Paris will be there, and she of course, has to find some way to make me miserable, and ruin things ... and well, you know how you get along with Paris, too, so there's that. And-  
(JESS steps in front of RORY who is pacing in front of JESS as she rambles. JESS puts his hands on either side of her waist.)  
JESS: Rory.  
RORY: Hmmm?  
JESS: Do you want to go?  
RORY: But-  
JESS: I'm not asking for the reasons why I wouldn't want to go, or why we shouldn't. I'm asking if you want to go.  
RORY: Does it make a difference?  
JESS: I don't know ... give me your answer, and then I can tell you.  
RORY: I ... I want ... I want to ... to go. I want to go to homecoming. But I don't want you to feel like you have to go. I mean, you've been doing so much for me lately. Things you just don't have to do, and sometimes I feel like I'm doing absolutely nothing for you. I mean, you come to my grandparents with me, you help my dad move in - for free-  
JESS: Not true - he wouldn't let me leave without ten bucks.  
RORY: And you're coming shopping with me, and now I want to go to homecoming, but I don't want to feel guilty, and I don't want to go if you don't want to go. I'd rather spend the night on the couch watching movies with you if you are just going to be miserable.  
JESS: Alright ... first of all, I won't make you feel guilty. I couldn't, ever, intentionally make you feel guilty, and I don't think I ever have - I mean, you do a pretty good job of that on you own. (RORY gives a little smile up at JESS.) Second ... it's a dance ... how bad can it be? I mean ... there are a million things about it that I might not like ... but I mean ... you will be there, right? And ... I like you (he holds her closer to him), so even if I hate dress shoes, and suits, and Paris ... I like you enough to make up for all that. (JESS kisses her nose.) So ... if you want to go ... then I'll take you. And I won't complain.  
RORY: Really?  
JESS (nods): Really.  
RORY: You like me that much?  
JESS: Hmm mmm.  
(JESS his head towards her neck, and gives her several small, soft kisses up to her ear. LORELAI appears in the background.)  
LORELAI: Ew, not in the bookstore guys. What have I told you?  
RORY: If you're going to make-out in the bookstore, make sure it's in front of the stuff no one actually reads?  
LORELAI: Exactly. So are we ready to go.  
(RORY waves the copy of The Bell Jar to her mom.)  
RORY: I'm ready.  
LORELAI: Only one?  
RORY: I'm going light today. I've got important things on my mind.  
LORELAI: Like?  
RORY: Like Homecoming ... light blue was definitely a good suggestion on Jess's part. We'll have to go pick out the fabric soon, I mean, it's the 20th right? That's a month away.  
LORELAI: You're going to homecoming?  
RORY: I got an offer from a great guy, that I just couldn't refuse.  
LORELAI: You wouldn't listen to me when I told you he would take you-  
RORY: That's 'cause you're not him.  
  
-COMMERCIAL BREAK-  
  
CUT TO LORELAI'S CAR  
(RORY and JESS are in the backseat talking when LORELAI pulls into the Gilmore Residence.)  
LORELAI: Uh, so, we're home ... anytime you two wanna finish your debate, come inside, I'll be there.  
(LORELAI shuts the door behind her, and watches as JESS and RORY finish talking. The camera cuts to the inside of the Jeep.)  
JESS: So ... I have this ten dollars, burning a hole in my pocket. And I'm going to feel guilty spending it as it is, and I was thinking that maybe, if I spent it on the both of us then I wouldn't feel so bad.  
RORY: What exactly are you thinking of?  
JESS: Renting movies, watching them at Luke's.  
RORY: I like the way you think.  
(RORY opens the car door and slides out, JESS getting out behind her.)  
RORY: Lemme go check in with my mom, you wait out here, it'll only be a second.  
(RORY runs inside and goes into the kitchen where LORELAI is making a pot of coffee.)  
RORY: Hey, Mom?  
LORELAI: Hey, Rory?  
RORY: Do you think I could go over to Jess's for a little while ... watch movies?  
LORELAI: You could watch movies over here.  
RORY: We ... could, but I think ... it'd just be better over at Luke's ... I think we kind of wanted to be-  
LORELAI: Alone?  
RORY: Well, yea. I mean, it's not like we're going to ... you know, do anything. We just want to watch some movies in peace. And since Luke is running the diner, it's a safe bet we'll have that peace.  
LORELAI: You sure like spending time with him, huh?  
RORY: Well ... he's my boyfriend, Mom.  
LORELAI: Thanks for the newsflash.  
RORY: I just want to spend time with him.  
LORELAI: All the time. Aren't you getting sick of him yet?  
RORY: No, I can't get sick of him.  
LORELAI: Well actually you CAN get sick of him. I mean, you CAN, it is physically possible.  
RORY: I don't think I will.  
LORELAI: What makes you so sure? I mean, you're with him 24/7. How do you know that one day he isn't going to start driving you crazy?  
RORY: I've spent 24/7 with you all my life, and you haven't started to drive me crazy yet. Ok, so there were a couple times, but we made it through. And Jess and I have only been together like ... two months. I mean ... we're just starting to spend a lot of time together. I don't think we have to worry.  
LORELAI: If you're sure.  
RORY: Why are you acting like this?  
LORELAI: Why am I acting like what?  
RORY: Like you mind me being with Jess so much. I don't get it. I mean, it's been constant for the past few days.  
LORELAI: I just worry that you are getting too attached, that's all.  
RORY: Too attached? You're the one that says he loves me, and he's so infatuated with being around me.  
LORELAI: Well, yes, but I mean, you're seventeen years old. Almost eighteen. And I mean ... I just worry ... that's all.  
RORY: Why? I thought we'd been over all this.  
LORELAI: We have ... I just ... I don't know. I don't like that you are around him constantly.  
RORY: Well, I do. I care about him.  
LORELAI: And what, you don't care about me, and spending time with me?  
RORY: No, Mom ... I love spending time with you, you know that. It's just ... I want Jess to know that I love him, and that I love spending time with him, too. You know those things ... I'm not sure Jess does. I want him to know how important he is to me.  
LORELAI: Fine. Then go.  
RORY: Don't be mad at me.  
LORELAI: I'm not, just ... just go.  
RORY: Why are being like this?  
LORELAI: I'm going out. I'm running over to your Dad's place. I'm going to start calling people about the party when I get home. If I'm asleep when you get home, start get coffee ready in the pot for morning. I'll see you later.   
(LORELAI kisses her on the cheek and walks out, leaving RORY standing there, wondering what exactly happened.)  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT  
(RORY and JESS are sitting together on the couch. RORY is leaning against JESS's left shoulder, and his arm is around her loosely. The movie credits are rolling, and JESS stops it. They sit in silence for a few minutes.)  
RORY: Why do you do it?  
JESS (smiles): Do what?  
RORY: Why do you ... do all this stuff you never would've before? I mean, you do all this stuff for me ... I mean, you braved my grandparents, you help my dad move in, you're doing better in school, you came back from New York - your home, that you loved - for no particular reason, you help out Luke and show up on time for work, you haven't cause much trouble.  
JESS (frustrated): Do I have to have a reason?  
RORY: No ... I just ... it's not like you, that's all.  
(There is silence for a few moments.)  
JESS: No ... you're right. It's not like me at all. At least ... it's not like the me I used to be. The me I was when I stepped off the bus in Stars Hollow. Never in my wildest dreams could I ever have expected any of this. But, of course, I didn't expect to wake up one morning to have my mother hovering over me telling me to pack up, I was going to live with my uncle in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. But here I am. And you know, the thing is, I never even really meant to stick around. I meant to hang around, try and fool Luke maybe, or just frustrate him, and then skip town. And then, this woman, that my uncle obviously has a thing for, invites us to dinner at her house for a welcome dinner. Of course, the first thing that plays into my mind is an episode of Andy Griffith, but I figure, hey I might as well go, help the poor guy get some. But then, I get there ... and I walk in, and on the mantle there is a picture, of this beautiful girl, with these bright blue eyes, and this beautiful smile, and beautiful hair ... and well ... everything about her is beautiful. And I figure "Must be a relative, there can't possibly be anyone in this town that beautiful." But lo and behold, I find myself being introduced to her a few minutes later. And the thing is ... she isn't just beautiful, she smart, too. And witty. And perfect. And for the first time, when I walked into her room, and stood in front of her ... the cold feeling I used to have ... started to go away. (RORY sits up Indian style to watch him as he speaks.) I'd never had that feeling before. So I make one of the biggest mistakes I ever possibly could've and decide to bail on the dinner. And not only do I bail, I bail to the back porch, with a beer from her refrigerator. I'm not sure what I was thinking, especially since I think I knew I would get caught. And I did ... by her mother. Who is her best friend. And now I figure, any shot in hell I had with her, is gone. But somehow ... it isn't, and she still wants to talk to me. She actually ... tries to get to know me. And this intrigued me, because see, no one has ever really wanted to get to know me before. But she did. And my hopes got really high until I realized she had a boyfriend, and then ... the only thing in my mind, after watching her with him, was to show her how good things could be, and what she deserved, which was the exact opposite of what she was getting from this guy. So, suddenly I'm showing up at these crazy town shin-digs, and bidding ninety dollars on a basket of stale food, meant for some other guy, just so I can be with her ... and then I'm rereading The Fountainhead a book that I hate, just hoping that she'll call. Hoping maybe I can get her to read Hemingway for me. And I start helping more at the diner, and start getting tutored - so I can be around her. But then I really screwed up, because when I was driving with her, driving her car on the way back from getting ice cream ... I crashed it. I totaled that car - the car that her precious boyfriend made for her, but worse, she fractured her wrist. And then I'm back on a bus to New York ... and I always thought that I'd be happy to get sent back. But I wasn't. I was there ... and all my buddies were there, my friends who I'd missed so much at first. But ... I didn't want to be around them. All I wanted to do is hole up and read. I wanted to hear her voice ... so I called her. And then ... she showed up in New York. She found me in a park I had told her about. It was not like her at all, to skip school, to hop on a bus to New York, and she actually missed her mother's graduation to do it. She said it was because I didn't say good-bye. And at first, I took that response ... but I thought there had to be something more, so I hopped on a bus back to Stars Hollow for only God knows why, promising to myself, and Luke that I'd be better, and I ran off to see her ... and she kissed me. And I fell ... I fell harder, that I've ever fallen before, maybe ... maybe, because I've never fallen before. But I did ... and suddenly all those things that I was never expected to do, those things I swore I would never do - like cleaning up, being responsible ... they all seemed worth it. They are all worth it, Rory ... they're worth it because I love you. Maybe they aren't "like me", but they are things that I want to do ... they are things I love to do, because I love you, and I want you to know that I do love you so badly. I want you to know how much I care, that all those things are worth it, even if you don't love me, too. I'm not Dean. I can never be Dean, but I still have to walk in Dean's footprints, I have to be held up to the image of Dean every day - not by you, but by everyone else. I had to be stuck behind his twelve foot shadow for so long, and now, I'm out of it, but I still stand beside you in the place that Dean used to ... I go to dinner with you at your grandparents, and I sit in the chair that Dean used to, so I might as well act respectable, at least to you, if not to anyone else, because you deserve that. It's something I didn't think Dean did well enough for you, and I always promised myself that if, God willing, I got the chance to be with you, I would do. I'll never be possessive, only protective ... I'll never raise my voice to you, and I'll only be stern when absolutely necessary ... I'm not going to go out of my way to be polite to everyone around me, but I'll open the door for you and walk you home so you don't have to be by yourself. Those are all things that ... well, no, they definitely aren't who I used to be. But ("Takes My Breath Away" by Tuck & Patti begins to play) ... I love you ... and, sometimes, I can't believe it myself, that I have managed to fall in love, because I never pictured myself as the falling type. But I do ... whether or not it seems right for me, or like me or whatever you want to classify it as. (RORY's face is one of surprise.) And apparently, I should never have even started off rambling - which is another thing that "isn't like me" because now, I've freaked you out and-  
RORY: Jess!  
JESS: What?  
RORY: ... I love you, too. And don't ever worry about being Dean ... I broke up with Dean. I distinctly remember it ... and I did it so I could be with you. Because I love you. Okay?  
JESS (awestruck): Uh ... yea, ok. Yea.  
(RORY smiles at this vulnerability.)  
RORY: Hey, lay down. I'm tired.  
(RORY sits on the edge of the couch, as JESS complies with her request and lays down. RORY lays on top of him, and wraps her arm around his shoulders as she closes her eyes. She opens her eyes for one quick second to kiss JESS passionately, then pulls away, and returns her head to his chest and begins to doze off. JESS, finally begins to become un-shocked, and gives a half-smile as he watches RORY fall asleep, and wraps his arms around her, then closes his eyes.)  
  
CUT TO CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT  
(LORELAI enters CHRISTOPHER's apartment, using her key. CHRISTOPHER is sitting on the couch watching TV, he looks up and notices her.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey, you.  
LORELAI: Hey.  
(LORELAI hangs her coat and purse on the hooks near the door, and goes and sits on the couch next to CHRISTOPHER. She cuddles up next to him and wraps her arm around him, and sighs heavily.)  
CHRISTOPHER (running his fingers through her hair): How was your day?  
LORELAI: Tough.  
CHRISTOPHER: What happened?  
LORELAI: Oh ... nothing, really I mean ... just stuff with Rory. You know, first she wasn't going to go to homecoming, because she didn't think Jess would take her. But somehow, Jess managed to convince her to go, and he said he'd take her and everything, and she agreed. I guess I just felt slighted, you know, because I was telling her for so long that he'd say yes, but she just didn't take it. But as soon as Jess says he'll take her, and that if she really wants to go, she should go, that becomes more important than what I say.  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, he's her boyfriend, Lorelai. They've been together for a couple months now, and Rory's fallen for him. He's fallen for her. You know how they are at that age, you know ... at that period in their life. I mean ... it always sounds better coming from someone who isn't your parent, especially if that person is the person you are interested in. We were like that.  
LORELAI: I know, I know. ... I blew up at her too. She has no idea why ... I have no idea why ... I feel bad. I just ... want the day to be over.  
CHRISTOPHER (sighs): I know how you feel.  
LORELAI (looks up at him): How was your day?  
CHRISTOPHER: Eh. Sherry and I got in a fight.  
LORELAI: What about?  
CHRISTOPHER: About me. About me not being around. About her needing me more than you and Rory do. About how I'm not being fair.  
LORELAI: Life isn't fair.   
CHRISTOPHER: That's what I said.  
LORELAI: But ... I have to say I understand where she is coming from.  
CHRISTOPHER (sits upright): What?  
LORELAI (pulls away): Well, I mean ... it was just this side of about eighteen years ago that I was Sherry, Chris. I mean, I was younger, but it is probably just as scary for her now.  
CHRISTOPHER: I said I'm going to be there for her.  
LORELAI: I know you did, and I know you will, but she's emotional right now, and she doesn't know what to think. For all she knows, you could be running away and she'll never see you again.  
CHRISTOPHER: I gave her my phone number.  
LORELAI: And phones can get disconnected, very easily.  
CHRISTOPHER: I told her I'd come visit in a couple days.  
LORELAI: But you could ... "Get stuck in traffic," I don't know. I just know ... how she feels.  
CHRISTOPHER (stands up): Lorelai, don't you think I can do this? I mean, don't you take any offense to the way she is acting? I mean ... it's about our relationship.  
LORELAI (stands up): Of course, I think you can do this. I really do ... I just think you should cut her some slack. She's two months pregnant and freaking out. She's never been in this situation before. And I understand that it's our relationship ... please don't think that that doesn't matter to me ... because it does, Chris. (LORELAI steps in front of him and takes his hands.) I care about you, and us ... and I'm so glad you are here, in Stars Hollow, with us, finally after all this time. But ... I'm just saying, I see Sherry's point of view.  
CHRISTOPHER (nods): I know ... and I'm sorry to have gone off on you like that. I just ... I'm still getting used to it all. And I feel torn sometimes ... and I'm just ... tired. I think I need to get some sleep.  
LORELAI: It's seven o'clock, Chris.   
CHRISTOPHER: I know what time it is ... I'm just tired. I finished most of the unpacking anyways. There's just a few boxes in my closet left.   
LORELAI (pouts a little): Well ... I'll see you tomorrow then.  
CHRISTOPHER: Yea ... tomorrow.  
(LORELAI reaches up to kiss him, cupping his face in her hands.)  
CHRISTOPHER: I love you, Lor.  
LORELAI: I ... I love you, too, Chris. Never forget it.  
(LORELAI exits. Just as she is leaving the phone rings. CHRISTOPHER lets the machine get it, and overhears the message as he walks into the kitchen.)  
ANSWERING MACHINE: "Hey ... Chris. It's Sherry ... look, I know, I sound like a broken record ... but I just ... I really wish that you'd reconsider. Just ... come spend the weekend out here, with me and my parents or something ..."  
(The message drowns out as we see the grimace on CHRISTOPHER's face. The cellphone attached to his belt buckle begins to ring, and he answers it, hesitantly.)  
CHRISTOPHER: Hello? ... Oh, hi, boss. A business trip? Two and a half weeks? Where to? I think I can make it. My flight leaves at 10:00 AM? I'll be there. No, thank you.  
  
CUT TO LORELAI'S CAR  
(LORELAI is driving home from CHRISTOPHER's apartment, suddenly her cellphone begins to ring. The camera cuts between SOOKIE at her house, and LORELAI in her car.)  
LORELAI: Hey!  
SOOKIE: Hey, I got your voicemail. This apartment warming sounds great.  
LORELAI: So you and Jackson will be there?  
SOOKIE: Of course! Oh, and how about I bring some food.  
LORELAI: You read my mind.  
SOOKIE: Sweets? Or appetizers?  
LORELAI: A little bit of both, maybe? I mean, don't go out of your way-  
SOOKIE: Oh no, definitely not out of my way. I'll whip up a few things tomorrow.  
LORELAI: Thanks, Sookie.  
SOOKIE: Anytime, sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!  
LORELAI: Bye, hon.  
(LORELAI ends the call and goes to close her cellphone, but then decides to make another call.)  
LORELAI: Hi, Mom? I know it's late ... but I wanted to ask ...  
(Fade out to next scene.)  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT  
(RORY is just beginning to awaken from her short nap, as JESS watches her sleep on his chest.)  
JESS: Hey, Ror?  
RORY: Hmm ...  
JESS: I love you.  
RORY: I love you, too. 


End file.
